The Heart of the Lion
by doctor-b1993
Summary: A redux of You Are Not Alone, this story chronicles the life of Harry Potter as he is rescued by the Doctor, meets Lucy Pevensie in the 1930s, travels through space/time with the Doctor and his companions before heading on to Hogwarts, learning of his true heritage as a Prince of the UK. What will happen when Aslan's magic moves Lucy forward in time to save her life? HP/LP soulbond
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

___****__IMPORTANT:__ This is a rewrite of my story,_ You Are Not Alone_ and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional.  
_

___**UPDATE (21/12/2012): **Chapter extended, Godric's Hollow moved from Wales to Cornwall to better fit canon and later chapters.  
_

* * *

**_The Heart of the Lion;  
or, The Magical Adventures of Harry Potter and Lucy the Valiant  
_**_A Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia and Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Welcome to _The Heart of the Lion_! Fair warning now, this story is fluid, and old chapters will most certainly be updated over time. The story has been given a fiction rating of T for presence of some minor violence, coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes in later chapters. This story has become my largest work of fanfiction to date, and to wit, I am quite proud of it, even if I do realise that it is far from perfect. This is a rewrite of _You Are Not Alone_, also found on this site.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

_The Heart of the Lion_ chronicles the life of Harry Potter as he is rescued from the scene of his parents' death by the Doctor, is taken to 1930s Finchley where he meets Lucy Pevensie, and his travels through space-time with the Doctor and his companions before returning to the wizarding world, learning of his true heritage as a Prince of the Realm. What will happen when Aslan must move Lucy forward in time to save her life? Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover. Harry/Tenth Doctor Mentor, Harry/Eleventh Doctor Mentor, Harry/Lucy Pevensie soul-bond. Harry Potter AU pre-Philosophers Stone, Doctor Who AU post-Gridlock & Chronicles of Narnia AU post-Prince Caspian. Minor RonBashing ahead.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it..."  
_River Song - Doctor Who Season 30, Episode 9 - _Forest of the Dead_ (BBC Wales, 2008)

* * *

**From Doctor Who Season 29, Episode 3 - _Gridlock_ (2007)**

**Location: Pharmacy Town, the Undercity, New New York, New Earth  
Time: September 5 000 000 053 CE, Humanian Era**

_The last Time Lord in existence, known as the Doctor, was certainly feeling his age today, and that is saying something, because his being a Time Lord makes it quite difficult to work out ages. At one time, he had used the year of his home planet, Gallifrey, which would make him now 1021, almost 1022, but since it was now destroyed and time-locked, he had found it far better to think of his age in Earth years, which means he is 901 years old. As he pondered his age, and whether it was possible to feel age when you weren't quite sure of it, he directed his relatively new human companion Martha Jones, a Ghanian-English medical student from London, back towards his space-time machine, known as the TARDIS, pointedly shrugging off her questions about his people, the austere Time Lords, and his planet, the famous and mighty Gallifrey.__ Already frustrated from his lack of answers, any answers, Martha spied an old folding chair lying abandoned on the ground in the midst of Pharmacy Town, and straightening it up, she sat down, crossing her arms and legs looking at the Doctor expectantly. Watching as she did this, the Doctor looked around for a moment before asking, "Alright, are you staying?"_

_"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha asked, looking at this enigma standing before her, the anger at his lack of any kind of personal information clear on her face._

_"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor continued to resist her questions, his whole body language screaming out his discomfort at the current subject of conversation._

_"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Martha asked exasperatedly, still searching for answers._

_Suddenly all around them, the voices of the city started to rise up as the Doctor and Martha looked around at the city above them, and soon, faintly, but getting louder and louder, the words of the hymn Abide with Me echoed through the city, even as Martha made note, "It's the city...They're singing."_

_The words of the hymn drifting down from the Overcity weakened the last of the Doctor's resolve, and for the first time since he met Martha, for the first time since the Time War even, he began to pour his heart out. "I lied to you... because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." The Doctor explained to his companion, who now listened raptly._

_"What happened?" Martha asked as though she were begging him to continue._

_The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he moved over to a nearby pile of junk and pulled out a folding chair, a perfect match of the one Martha was using, and shaking it off, he moved over to sit in front of Martha, and leaning forward towards her, he started his tale, "There was a war. A time war. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet." As the Doctor continued, Martha watched, smiling herself, as the Doctor's face lit up with fond memories of Gallifrey, the Shining World of the Seven Systems. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.."_

As the Doctor continued to speak, the words pouring from his heart and out his mouth, the sounds of the singing city rose up and started the long process of rejuvenation. All the while though, there in Pharmacy Town in New New York's dense Undercity, the Doctor told Martha Jones his story, more than he had told even Rose, the woman he thought he loved, far more than any of his companions, save perhaps Susan, knew. He didn't quite know why, but it just seemed comfortable for him to tell everything to this Ghanaian-English medical student opposite him. By the time he finished his story, his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs as he struggled to his feet. He was momentarily embarrassed as Martha pulled him into a warm and strangely soothing embrace before the two turned and entered the TARDIS, the door closing with a slight thud, followed by a strange groaning noise as the purple Police Public Call Box faded from sight.

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

The Doctor tossed his brown trenchcoat over one of the large coral supports surrounding the main console room of his beloved space-time machine, waltzing over to the console and starting his usual bounding routine for programming a new destination. His manic dance was interrupted however by the ominous clanging of the cloister bell. "What?" The Doctor asked, looking around confusedly.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked, the Doctor's sudden change in demeanour making her anxious and slightly scared.

The Time Lord didn't answer, instead running around the console to pull the scanner which was hanging off the bottom of the time rotor around, scanning the Gallifreyan text on the screen. "What?" he asked again, more urgently this time. Moments later, however, the cloister bell's clanging increased in speed, and the scanner now read four simple words in Earth English, flashing over and over "_TIME LORD IN DANGER_", followed by the space-time coordinates, the Doctor vaguely recognising it as somewhere in England's West Country, on October 31st, 1981. "What?!" he yelled now, absolute confusion showing all over his face.

Finally, though, the realisation of just what was going on hit him, and he sprang into action, reprogramming the TARDIS, even as Martha continued asking him confusedly what was going on. The Doctor answered, but in his adrenaline charged, slightly hopeful state he highly doubted he would ever remember what he had told her, something about another Time Lord in Wales or along those lines.

After several minutes of flying through the Time Vortex, the TARDIS landed with a jolt and both Martha and the Doctor were thrown to the floor. As they both stood up and reacquired equilibrium, the Doctor ran out the door of the TARDIS, and it was all Martha could do to follow him...

**Location: Godric's Hollow, near Bodmin, England, Earth  
Time: October 1981 CE, Humanian Era**

As soon as they exited the TARDIS, Martha and the Doctor were forced to squint as the heat and the light from the flaming wreckage hit them. The flames cast eerie shadows on the scene of complete and utter devastation. Just metres away from the TARDIS was what had once been a two storey house, but was now little more than a pile of rubble and debris. Most shocking to Martha, though, was the sound of a baby's cries from somewhere within the ruin. The Doctor heard the cries and sprang into action, rushing into the ruin, he quickly located the child. He noticed that the boy had auburn hair, and judging by the charred photos he had seen lying around, he got this from his mother. But as he picked his way towards the child, he recognised the milky white light of regeneration energy pouring out from the infant's head and limbs. Once, not all that long ago, he would of been concerned by an infant regenerating, what with the 13 incarnation limit, but soon after the Time War, he had come to realise that the Time Lords had removed this restriction during the Time War, and that he himself had used the Moment to end and time lock the war before the Time Lords had reinstated it. As much as he hated the thought, he, and this child, were virtually immortal.

As he watched, the energy faded away, leaving the child now with hair as black as the night, piercing emerald green eyes and an unusual lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the Doctor had a feeling that this unusual addition had something to do with the reason for his death. He gingerly picked up the infant and made his way out through the wreckage towards the TARDIS where he was met by Martha, and a couple of other familiar men.

"Charles? Sirius?" The Doctor asked, looking at the older heir to Britain's throne and the twenty-one year old Marquess of Blackmoor.

"Yeah, Doc. Came as soon as I heard. Blasted rat Pettigrew!" The young noble groused.

"Yes, my dear Doctor. Mum asked me to come in her place, lines of succession and all that no doubt,' Charles, Prince of Wales spoke cordially, although the sombreness of the occasion was clear.

"What happened here?" The Doctor asked, looking around at the utter devastation all around him.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort happened," Sirius said, before adding bitterly, "although, perhaps it would be better to say that Pettigrew's final betrayal happened."

"You mean, Peter...?" The Doctor asked, trailing off before the end of the sentence.

"Yes, it does rather appear that way," Charles nodded sadly. "I have always said that young Sirius or myself would have been a better choice."

The Doctor too shook his head sadly. He hadn't visited James and Lily since the birth, as he honestly did not know how the _Fidelius_ Charm and various other wards would react to the presence of such a complicated space-time event as himself.

Charles finally took a moment to look at the infant in the Doctor's arms, noticing the change in the babe's countenance, exclaiming, "My word, Doctor! Has young Harry regenerated?" Charles looked up at the long-time friend of the Royal Family.

"It would appear so, Charles," The Doctor nodded, the look on his face changing to puzzlement, "but I can't understand how. The only two ways it would be possible were if Harry were descended from Time Lords on both sides of the family, or if he had been through the time vortex shortly after birth, but neither of those scenarios seem likely to me."

"And dear Lily and James?" Charles asked, tearing up at the thought of what could have happened to his baby sister and brother-in-law.

The Doctor nodded toward the wreckage, voice cracking slightly as he spoke sorrowfully, "Inside."

"Dead?" Sirius asked, still holding a hope, albeit minuscule, that his childhood friends were still alive, a hope which was snapped by the Doctor's nod. The distraught man continued sobbing, and it was all Charles and the Doctor could do to console the man.

"Oh! Wait!" The Doctor suddenly said, realisation dawning all over his face, he pulled Martha to stand next to him. "Where are my manners? Martha Jones, this is His Royal Highness Charles, Prince of Wales, and this is The Most Honourable The Marquess of Blackmoor, Master Auror Sir Sirius Black." The Doctor gestured rather redundantly to the two men, as it was quite obvious which of the men was the Prince of Wales.

Martha curtsied to the Prince, and nodded courteously to the nobleman, both of whom waved off any pretence of superiority, both kissing the back of her hand, leading to Martha blushing deeply under the gaze of the attractive Sirius Black.

"Now, Doctor, Mum was rather hoping you would be here when she heard. She's been in contact with Albus... you remember The Earl of Moreton?" The Prince of Wales waited until he recieved a nod before continuing, "Well, they both agree that it would be best if, for the immediate future, Harry were to be taken out of the limelight, so to speak."

"That would probably be for the best I think." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the little child in his arms.

"Firstly though, we should go to the Palace, Mum would like a chat with you about it all." Charles added, and then led the starstruck Martha and the currently doting Doctor over to a limousine, out of sight of the ruins and the car sped off towards Bodmin Airfield.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: November 1981 CE, Humanian Era**

Martha's mind was spinning as she considered everything which had happened in the last few hours. Earlier that evening, the Doctor, the Face of Boe and herself had unlocked the New New York Motorway and she had learned much about her mysterious companion's past. Just minutes later, she had arrived in Wales, where the TARDIS had landed at the scene of some kind of explosion, and now, just hours later, she was being escorted down a corridor in Buckingham Palace of all places by _His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales_, who it seemed, knew the Doctor at least well enough to know of regeneration, something she had only learned of on New Earth, as they manoeuvred through the Palace to the private study of _Her Majesty The Queen_! Somewhere in the back of her mind, Martha realised that she will have met both Elizabeth I and Elizabeth II. Who else on earth, save the Doctor, could say that?

Martha's nerves really kicked in and she started shaking as Charles knocked on the oak door to the study, holding the young Prince carefully as he waited for the call of "Enter!" leading the time travelers in. "Martha Jones and the Doctor, Mum." Charles said as Martha clumsily curtsied, glaring confusedly at the lack of decorum from the Doctor who leaned casually against the bookcase, nodding at the Queen of Great Britain.

The 55-year old monarch was having none of this though, as she moved around the large mahogany desk to embrace her old friend the Doctor, before moving to shake Martha's hand warmly, as though they were friends meeting for the first time in years. "Welcome to Buckingham Palace, Martha, Doctor. I only wish it were under more...pleasant circumstances," she said as she gestured the Doctor and Martha into a seat each.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," The Doctor said with a smile, inclining his head as he did so.

"Oh, pish, Doctor! Stop taking the mickey with all this propriety nonsense." The Queen admonished him, completely surprising Martha.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I really should be getting back to Diana now." Charles said, and at his mother's nod of assent, the heir apparent left the study to make his way home, passing Prince Harry to Martha as he did so.

After Charles had left, the three remaining got down to business as the Queen explained just what she wanted from the Doctor as the guardian of her second grandchild. First and foremost, of course, was that he had to attend Hogwarts in his home era; that is, starting in 1991.

* * *

Over the course of two hours, Martha held the royal infant as she watched on as the alien and the monarch had a back and forth discussion which was starting to draw up a plan for Harry's welfare, including the cover story that would be used when Harry eventually returned to his rightful place within the Royal Family.

Just as the discussion wound up and Martha thought it was time to return to the TARDIS, she was again surprised when they were led by Elizabeth, as she insisted the Doctor call her, through the Palace to the Ballroom for a "small ceremony".

Elizabeth's idea of a small ceremony turned out to be anything but as Martha knelt before the Queen and when she rose she was the first non-magical person in 142 years to be appointed to the Order of Merlin, her rank of Dame Commander entitling her to the title _Dame Martha Jones __MDC_, a fact which the med student could scarcely believe.

While Martha was pondering her new title, Elizabeth was decided how to honour her friend the Time Lord. 'I believe Victoria knighted you in the 1870s?' The Doctor nodded in affirmation. 'Well then I believe I can improve on that. What nom de guerre shall you use?'

'John Smith, ma'am.' The Doctor prompted.

'Very well. It will take a while to finalise the letters patent, but I name thee Sir John Smith, 1st Baronet.' The Queen announced regally, dubbing the kneeling Time Lord with her sword before adding 'And I will see my way to appoint you to the Privy Council as well.'

Eventually, a still dazed Martha was led back to the TARDIS, which the Doctor had called to London, the Doctor still cradling the young black haired Time Lord Harry, and the TARDIS had departed once more to more adventures in time and space.

**Three Years Later...  
Location: Finchley Primary School, Barnet, London, England, Earth  
Time: September 1936 CE, Humanian Era**

Harry Potter, a young Time Lord born to parents who were both descended from Godric Gryffindor, had just turned four, and his guardian and fellow Time Lord the Doctor had enrolled the boy at a primary school in Finchley, but rather than his home era, he was to attend the school in 1936 for reasons that Harry was far too young to comprehend.

At lunchtime on his first day, Harry was searching for somewhere private to eat his lunch when he noticed one of his classmates, a young girl, sitting under a wizened old oak tree away from the rest of their fellow students. Ever curious, a trait inspired in him by the Doctor, Harry wandered over. 'Excuse me. I wondered if I might join you?' Harry asked, showing more maturity than his four years should have allowed.

The young girl looked up at him, allowing Harry to notice her auburn tinted hair and almost ethereally blue eyes for the first time. She looked at him thoughtfully, seeming to stare into his very soul, for a moment before nodding and patting the ground beside her. 'I'm Harry Potter, by the way.' Harry introduced himself.

'Lucy Pevensie.' The girl offered her hand to Harry, who shook it.

'I was wondering if we might be friends?' Lucy asked after a companionable silence. 'I've never really had a friend before.'

'Neither have I,' Harry noted sadly, 'but I'm quite sure we could be brilliant friends.' he finished with a smile.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_So that's the prologue up now as promised. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	2. 1) Hendon House

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so much for the response to the prologue, which was a lot more than I expected in the first 24 hours._

___**UPDATE (21/10/2012): **Chapter extended, stylistic changes._

* * *

**____****Harry Potter and...  
The Heart of the Lion  
**___A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia/Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

___**Part One: Inito Nova Ingressus**  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: Hendon House**

_'I'm a king. I've fought wars. I've led armies!'...'Not in this world.' _Edmund & Lucy, _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ (FOX/Walden Media)

* * *

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'Look at him! He's smitten isn't he?' Donna whispered as she and the Doctor watched the Doctor's nine year old charge look anxiously back at the scanner every few seconds as it continued to count down the time until the TARDIS would land in wartime London.

'Probably. Not that he would understand it yet. I think Lucy is too, wonderful girl. It's just whether or not they realise how right for each other they could be.' The Doctor said somewhat non-committally, not wanting to tell his companion what he saw in the twisting timelines before him.

**Location: Strand tube station, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: September 1941 CE**

Nine year old Harry Potter had stepped out of the TARDIS near Charing Cross, waving goodbye to the Doctor and his companion Donna, quickly making his way to Strand tube station where he could take a Northern line train to Hendon Central station near his new boarding school, Hendon House. As he descended the stairs down to the platforms, he really hoped that Lucy would be at the station. He smiled as he thought about the youngest Pevensie, and he often thought that the very reason the Doctor had enrolled him in primary school in 1936 was just so that he would meet the young Lucy.

He had quickly become friends with the sweet and effervescent auburn haired girl when they met as four year olds at primary school in Finchley, and after she had been evacuated to Oxfordshire during 1940, they had tried to keep in touch, with the Doctor setting up a home near Oxford as part of Harry's cover for his evacuation from London. Lucy had of course told Harry of her adventures into Narnia, just as Harry had told Lucy of his adventures with the Doctor, and Harry believed her, how could he not with all the things he had seen with the Doctor.

Now, they were both nine years old and off to their first year of boarding school, Lucy would be attending St. Finbar's Girls School which was just across the street from the school he was attending. He reached the platform at the base of the stairs just in time to see the Pevensies looking around confusedly before sitting back down on the bench they were in front of. He looked at the clock and saw that the train was still not due for another 10 minutes, so he walked closer to the group and, noticing none of them were paying attention to him, he said 'Hey Lu!'

Harry winced slightly as Lucy squealed before running to hug her best friend, and he just had enough time to place his suitcase down before Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck in one of trademark hugs, the ones that were reserved on Earth for her siblings and Harry, and in Narnia for Tumnus and Caspian. Harry stood up slightly straighter, lifting Lucy marginally off the ground, swinging her slightly, causing her to giggle before setting her down. 'Harry! How was your holidays?' Lucy asked as she pulled away, pointedly ignoring the kissy faces being pulled by her three elder siblings..._so much for_ _mature_, she thought.

'It was good, we went to 1926, and a 51st century Library planet. What about you?' Harry explained in hushed tones.

'The holidays were soooo boring!' Lucy moaned, but then brightened considerably when she continued, 'But then just before you got here we got pulled back into Narnia, right off the platform! 1300 years had passed since we had left, but Aslan had pulled us back to help put the rightful king on the throne...'

Lucy continued to tell Harry everything about her second trip to Narnia even as the train pulled into the station and they followed Lucy's elder brothers and sister onto the train, awkwardly trying to fit all their luggage on the train.

**Location: West Hendon Broadway, Hendon, London, England, Earth  
Time: October 1941 CE**

Just over a month into their first term at boarding school, Harry and Lucy had the opportunity to head into Hendon once again, as they had each of the first three weekends of term. West Hendon Broadway, as with every other weekend, was currently overflowing with students from the two local public schools all wandering around, enjoying the opportunity to get away from school and to mingle with their friends both from their own school and those from the school across the road.

'So, what do you want to do now?' Harry asked as they left the secondhand bookshop on Broadway.

'Let's go to the park!' Lucy said with a smile. 'Just go for a stroll through Hendon Park.'

'Then the park it is!' Harry said, offering his hand to his friend and they set off, having to cross two railway lines along the way. They arrived at the park which was currently occupied by several couples from the two schools taking the opportunity for some quality time together. The pair followed the main path through the park, enjoying the sights of the duckpond and the oak trees lining the path. They passed a park bench along the way and they recognised the couple in that seat in a passionate embrace as Susan and her latest beau, Stephen. Harry and Lucy looked at each other and ran off, barely containing their sniggering until they were out of earshot. As they reached the end of the path through the park, Harry glanced at his watch and paled slightly. 'Uh, Lu? We've only got 10 minutes before we have to be back!'

'We'd better hurry then!' Lucy answered after she too had paled, as they clasped hands and started running back in the direction of Hendon House and Saint Finbar's in the northern part of the suburb of Hendon.

The pair made it back with just barely two minutes to spare, and Lucy pulled Harry into a quick hug before she jogged across the road to have her name marked off by one of Saint Finbar's staff members while Harry walked back through the main gate of Hendon House.

**Location: Hendon House, Hendon, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1942 CE**

Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs, staring down at his science textbook. Even as a Time Lord, chemistry is not always easy, especially when you are thinking about something completely different, like friends. Harry tried hard to focus on the words of the page, only some of them registering in his head, _Svante Arrhenius's definition...acids form H+ ions...bases...OH-...Newer...Brønsted-Lowry...donation of a_ _proton_. Harry sighed and gave up, pushing his textbook back. '_What's the point of being a super-brained alien if you can't concentrate?'_ he thought with a sigh.

He jumped slightly though as he felt the psychic paper the Doctor had given him heat up. Scrambling through his pockets, he pulled the offending article out and read the message, running his hand through his black mop of hair, sighing as he stared at the message. The Doctor had been using it to keep in touch with Harry during the year because letters can't be sent through the Time Vortex. He read the message over in his head. _Donna and I going to Shan Shen, have organised for you to stay in Cambridge with Harold and Alberta Scrubb. They will pick you up from railway station._

He took one last look of frustration at the psychic paper before throwing it aside and going back to revising for his science test next week.

**Location: Saint Finbar's Girls School, Hendon, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1942 CE**

Just across the road from where Harry was revising for science, Lucy was trying hard to revise for an upcoming Maths test, but nothing about geometry or algebra was sitting right in her head. '_Why do nine year olds care about this stuff?' _Lucy thought frustratedly.

'Pevensie! You got a letter.' The harsh voice of one of the Head Girl's many lackeys poked her head through the door and tossed a letter on the floor next to the bin. 'Ooops silly me, nearly in the bin.' The girl said with a sickly sweet voice, cackling evilly as she continued along the dormitory hall. Lucy repressed the urge to chase the girl and give her a piece of her mind. It wouldn't do to get a weekend detention and a letter home. The Head Girl and her friends had been torturing her all year, seeing as she was the youngest at the school, and Susan was too busy getting caught up in dating and makeup and whatever else, trying to forget about Narnia to worry about Lucy's problems.

Lucy huffed to herself, 'I wasn't always the youngest and least popular. I was a beautiful and much loved Queen. Aslan's golden child.' Her mutterings about Aslan always drew a smile, and now she was in a better state of mind, she bent down to pick up the letter. She opened the envelope, and by the time she finished reading the letter, she had to resist the temptation to tear it to shreds. Peter and Susan would be spending summer in America with their mother and father, while Edmund and herself would be staying in Cambridge with Harold and Alberta Scrubb and their foul son Eustace Clarence (if anyone deserved such a name, he did). She read the letter over and over, hoping that she was just hallucinating and it said nothing of the sort, but no, she looked inside the envelope, and there were two tickets to Cambridge from Liverpool Street...no wait a minute, Lucy counted again and there were three. Lucy looked back at the letter in confusion and noticed a postcript, _Doctor Smith, the guardian of your friend Harry and his wife have been sent to Shan Shen (I assume it is in China) for work and cannot take Harry for the summer so the Doctor and I organised for your Aunt and Uncle to look after Harry too. Be a dear and give him the third train ticket for me_.

Lucy smiled slightly knowing that Harry would be there too, although she had absolutely no idea how or why Harold and Alberta agreed to look after a boy that knew nothing about save for that he was best friends with their niece. Then again, Harold and Alberta never had made any sense to Lucy, even her Maths homework made more sense than the slightly unconventional Harold and Alberta. She sighed to herself before going back to her revision.

**Location: Liverpool Street railway station, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1942 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Edmund sat on a bench seat on Platform 2 as they waited for the train that would take them to Cambridge for their summer holiday. Lucy yawned as her head fell to the left, resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry was reminded of just how early they had had to wake up to get to the station. Due to a ticketing mix-up, the train to Cambridge they were now booked on was due to leave London at 7am, which meant that the trio had had to leave Hendon at 4:30 to ensure they made it in time, having taken the train from Hendon to St Pancras before taking a bus from Pancras Road to Liverpool Street, finally arriving at the platform and collapsing into a bench seat to wait.

Finally, after 15 minutes waiting, the guard allowed passengers to board the train and the trio took their seats; Harry taking the window seat with Lucy sitting beside him, resulting in Edmund making very mature kissy faces as he so often did when around Harry and Lucy together. Harry and Lucy glanced at each other at this, then pooked heir tongue out at Edmund in unison. 'How sweet! They even synchronise their comebacks!' Edmund joked as he took the seat opposite them in the compartment.

**Location: Cambridge railway station, Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, Earth  
Time: July 1942 CE**

Lucy, Harry and Edmund stepped off the train in Cambridge and made their way to the station entrance, but Lucy and Edmund were dismayed to see that Harold had brought Eustace when he came to pick them up. Eustace and Edmund were immediately at each other's throats about anything and everything. After a very tedious 15 minute walk, the trio were able to escape upstairs. Harry and Lucy both had rooms to themselves, albeit the two smallest in the house as Lucy was of course the only girl, and Alberta did not want "her Eustace sharing his room with a strange boy", and so Edmund was the unlucky one to have to share with Eustace.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So that's the first chapter up. I have a fair few already written, but I'm reading through and making slight changes as I post, next one will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow, but university is back, so no guarantees that I'll have a chance to make regular posts. I'll do my best though. Please read and review, and stay tuned for the next installment._


	3. 2) Voyage to World's End

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

_**WARNING:** This chapter contains spoilers for _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ by Fox and Walden Media and _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ by C.S. Lewis._

_**UPDATE: 30/07/2012 - **Chapter extended. Voyage directions changed to match map from allaboutcslewis website. This chapter now spreads over 5000 words! I will be working on extending other chapters over time as well.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Voyage to World's End**

_'Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens.' _Aslan_, __The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ (Fox/Walden Media)

* * *

**Location: Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, Earth  
Time: August 1942 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Edmund had been living at the Scrubb household in Cambridge now for almost a month, and the three "guests" were continually doing all of the chores themselves, Harold always just seemed to sit there reading the paper, Alberta was always off with her friends somewhere and Eustace, well who knew what Eustace did? Something horrid no doubt.

Harry was lying back on his bed in the smallest of the house's four bedrooms, staring at the ceiling. 'Harry, Alberta asked Edmund and I to get some groceries today. Do you want to come too?' Lucy asked her best friend from the door to his room, knowing full well that he would agree just so that he could escape from Eustace, who had been treating Harry like trash since they had arrived two weeks ago. Harry just nodded as he rapidly followed Lucy down the stairs, pulling on his shoes almost without stopping.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Lucy were wandering through the vegetables section of the market looking for the elusive carrots which Harold had asked for, but try as they might, the best they could find was turnips. As they collected the ordered loaf of bread from the bakery, Harry looked around and wondered aloud, 'Where's Ed?'

'Oh not again!' Lucy said frustrated, before leading Harry to the register to pay for the groceries. As Lucy collected the change, she told Harry to go wait by the bikes while she went to find Edmund.

Five minutes later, Harry smirked as a smug Lucy led a thoroughly cowed Edmund over. The look on Edmund's face caused Harry to start laughing. 'Shut up Harry! You're supposed to be on my side here!' Edmund groaned, but Harry just shook his head and put his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

'Lu's my friend, you've been teasing me all year, and she's better looking than you are.' Harry replied as Lucy blushed slightly, poking her tongue out at Ed, who's extremely mature comeback was to simply make kissy faces...again.

'Come on then.' Lucy said with a smile as she grabbed the handlebars of the bike they were using to help them carry the groceries back to the Scrubb Household.

* * *

Harry was back in his room, easily the smallest of the house's four bedrooms, and he could faintly hear Lucy berating her uncle, and then Eustace before 'Ed! It's from Su!' followed by two sets of footsteps up the stairs towards Lucy's room. Lucy did poke her head in to Harry's room as she passed and gestured him to follow. 'Come on Harry, you can escape Eustace for a while with us!'

Harry smiled and followed his best friend, as he entered the room he could already hear Lucy reading the letter out loud. Lucy and Edmund had sat on the bed, so Harry took the wooden backed chair that was against the wall opposite the bed. Harry didn't really listen to the newsy items in Susan's letter, but one sentence caught his attention. 'Please try to spend a little time with Edmund and not all of it with that boyfriend of yours...' Lucy read out loud, whacking Edmund over the back of his head when he laughed about that before muttering something about going to kill Susan when she got back from America.

Harry, however had now taken to staring at the painting on the far wall of the small bedroom, it was a painting of an old sailing ship with a dragon-head prow and a purple sail in the midst of a stormy sea. 'Lu? I really love that painting there! It must be the only piece of art in this whole house!' Harry noted as he moved closer.

'Yes it is isn't it. It's very Narnian looking if you ask me.' Lucy replied with a wistful sigh as she joined Harry and walked over to it, she really missed Narnia. 'What do you think, Ed?'

Edmund also stood to get a closer look. 'Yeah, it looks almost like the sea is moving!'

Then, Eustace blundered in and started whining about Lucy, Edmund and Harry having to stay at his house, and conversation between he and Edmund quickly turned argumentative. Lucy and Harry meanwhile, continued to watch the painting, and both stole a quick glance and secret smile when they realised that the sea was actually moving. Soon sea spray was flying out of the painting, covering Harry and Lucy in water droplets.

Gradually more and more water trickled, and then flowed out of the painting, and when Eustace lifted the painting off the wall to try and smash it, the water POURED out of the painting, and soon Lucy's bedroom was filled knee deep with water, and the level was rapidly rising. Very quickly the water level had risen above their heads and the bedroom had faded out of existence...

**Location: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere south-west of the Lone Islands, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

The four young children now found themselves some ten metres under water in the middle of the ocean. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace looked to be struggling slightly without oxygen, but Harry knew he would be fine for maybe another 20 minutes thanks to his respiratory bypass, and that was more than they would need. Harry gave Edmund and Eustace a hard push and they both gradually rose to the surface before he helped Lucy upwards. Once they got to the surface, Lucy and Edmund were the easy ones, as all Narnians could swim, but Harry had to push Eustace back up twice, then he and Edmund had to fight to stop Eustace from thrashing while swimming out of the way of the ship that was now bearing down on them.

Harry vaguely noticed three splashes as crew members of the ship dived into the water to help them and then he heard Lucy's excited voice as she recognised the man nearest her, 'Ca-Ca-Caspian!'

A few short minutes later, the seven were back on board the ship, wrapped in blankets and Harry was being introduced to Caspian. 'Your Majesty,' Harry bowed. 'Queen Lucy has told me much about her last visit to Narnia.'

'No need to bow Harry, any friend of Lucy and Edmund's is a friend of mine. Although from what I heard about you from Lucy last time she was here, maybe it's not just friend?' Caspian joked, raising his eyebrow, and the three boys laughed as Lucy whacked Caspian's arm as she admonished him.

'GET THAT STINKING THING OFF OF ME!' Eustace suddenly screeched near the stairs to the forecastle as the Narnian monarchs and Harry turned to see a large mouse bounding off of Eustace and heading towards them.

Harry spoke first as he bowed to the noble and valiant mouse. 'You must be the valiant Sir Reepicheep, Knight of Narnia.'

'Indeed I am. And it is a pleasure to meet you. Am I to assume that you are Lucy's beau, the famous Harry?' Reepicheep added with a toothy grin.

'Harry is not my beau!' Lucy said in frustration stamping her foot, although the blush and something else in her eyes were quite evident to everyone. 'Hello, Reepicheep.' Lucy added then with a smile.

Harry moved aside so that Edmund and Lucy could greet their friend. 'Your Majesties, nothing except your humble presence was lacking from this noble endeavour of ours.' Reepicheep said as he removed the feather adorned ring from his head, sweeping into an elegant bow.

'Hello, Reep. It's good to see you.' Edmund said with a friendly smile.

Caspian now moved to the stairs towards the poop deck and standing on a stair about halfway up, he announced to the crew, 'Crew! Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia, and their friend Harry, who Lucy says is not her beau!' Caspian said the last as a joke and all the crew laughed, and laughed even harder when Lucy stomped her foot and glared evilly at Caspian once more before joining in the laughter as well.

* * *

Harry finally breathed a sigh of relief as he finished pulling on the dry clothes that he had been handed by Caspian when he showed Lucy the cabin she would be using. He glanced down at the clothes, slightly baggy pants, a baggy sleeved tunic and a Narnian red vest with ornate patterning embroidered in gold. A leather belt held the too big pants up, and another thick brown leather belt ensured that he was not completely swimming in the clothes. The shoes he had been offered, a spare pair of somebody's sea boots, were too big for him, so he decided to go barefoot.

He stepped out from the changing area, and he followed Edmund and Caspian up to the port aft cabin. There he met Captain Drinian and after a thorough accounting of both the voyage of this ship, he learnt was called the _Dawn Treader_, but also of how he, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace came to be in Narnia, including Harry's part in pushing them to the surface, he found himself being knighted by Caspian in recognition of saving the High King and Queen. He could still barely believe it even as Caspian finished the age old ritual with, 'Rise Sir Harry Lionheart, Knight of Narnia.'

**Location: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere east of the Lone Islands, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

The _Dawn Treader _rocked violently from side to side, pitching up and down as it climbed massive waves only to fall down the other side. The ship had left Narrowhaven, the fishing port located on Doorn, the largest of the Lone Islands just six days earlier, and were now in the middle of the largest storm any of the crew had ever seen. 'Four spokes to port!' Captain Drinian yelled above the tempest as he, Caspian and Harry worked hard to steer the ship against the might of the waves.

'Harry!' Caspian yelled. 'You better get down below, get some sleep. You've been working harder than anyone expected you too. Go!' Caspian added as Harry looked rebelliously at the King of Narnia. Harry nodded and stumbled down from the poop deck and into the corridor leading to the various cabins. As he swayed down the corridor, he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from the cabin normally reserved for Caspian, which he knew was now occupied by Lucy. Tentatively, he pushed the door open, and looking around the room, he found Lucy.

She was sitting under the window, her back hard up against the wall, and his heart broke as he caught sight of her face, tears streaking down and marring her pretty face, her legs pulled up against her chest. Harry cautiously walked over to his best friend and slowly sat down beside her, his arm pulling her closer, allowing her to draw comfort from him. Lucy buried her head in his shoulder and she continued to sob, her arms now wrapped around the neck of her best and dearest friend.

After several minutes, Lucy's sobs gradually abated and were replaced by sniffles before Lucy finally spoke. 'Oh Harry! I'm so sorry I cried on you. You must think me a right old sook!'

'Never, Lu. You're scared of storms, aren't you?' Harry asked. Lucy's answer was a squeal at the next clap of thunder, burying her face into his shoulder once more, nodding against it. 'That's not all is it though?'

'No, it isn't.' Lucy admitted softly. 'I was thinking about...I was...thinking about the Lone Islands.'

'Oh.' Harry realised. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Harry then asked quietly.

**Flashback  
Location: The Isle of Felimath, the Lone Islands, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

_The _Dawn Treader_'s longboat ran aground on the wide south-western beach of Felimath and the three monarchs of Narnia, along with Harry, Eustace and the valiant mouse Reepicheep stepped out onto the sand and as the longboat was rowed back towards the ship, the group set off across the beach towards the wide pastures of the island. They came to the top of the ridge on the west of Felimath which overlooked the whole of the Lone Islands, and Lucy clapped excitedly seeing the familiarity of the archipelago. 'Same old Doorn! Same old Avra!' she said with a smile._

_'Wait, who's that down there?' Edmund asked looking down from the ridge to a group of six or seven armed men sitting by a tree at the bottom of the valley._

_'I don't know.' Caspian said. 'But we mustn't tell them who we are.'_

_'I agree.' Lucy affirmed immediately._

_'Pray, why not, Your Majesties?' Reepicheep asked from his perch on Lucy's shoulder._

_'Because, we have no way of knowing whether the Lone Islanders still recognise, or even acknowledge, our over-lordship.'_

_The strange group made their way down the valley, and despite trying to avoid a conversation of any sort with the group, they were soon set upon, and after a short swordfight, in which Lucy surprised everyone present with her ability with a sword, taking down two of the men on her own before the leader, Pug, brought the fight to an end with a short dagger held to Eustace's throat, all were captured. 'Now, now, everyone just calm down and none of you will get hurt._

* * *

_The slave traders bundled the captives down to a small jetty by an inn on the western shore of Felimath, where they were accosted by a well groomed man carrying an ornate Narnian sword. 'Well Pug? How much for this one?' the man asked as he placed his hand on Caspian's shoulder. 'And don't give me any of the filthy rigmarole of your insidious trade!' He barked as Pug started a long-winded sales pitch._

_'Three hundred crescents for you, milord.' Pug replied, a Calormene crescent, the currency used in the Lone Islands, being equal to a Narnian "Lion", which is equal to about 30 modern pence, or as Lucy and Edmund would know it, approximately 6 shillings._

_'Three hundred?' the man asked with contempt. 'I'll give you one hundred and fifty.'_

_The deal done, Caspian was dragged away by his new master even as Lucy near screamed out, 'Please don't separate us!'_

_But the man could not afford more than one slave and so the others were shoved into the small boat against the jetty and the short journey across to Narrowhaven began.  
_

* * *

_Harry and Lucy awoke to find themselves chained side by side to a wall against the side of the market square in the centre of Narrowhaven. The next day, Market Day, both ten year olds were dragged up onto a stage in the centre of the square, and the bidding on various slaves began, until it was time for Lucy to be sold. Harry watched in barely controlled anger as Tacks, the burliest of the slave traders, dragged Lucy to centre stage and Pug started taking bids. 'Do I hear eighty credits for this pretty little lady, perfect company on those lonely nights away from home?' Pug said in sickly sweet voice._

_ 'Ninety? Do I hear one hundred?' The bidding went on for several minutes. 'Three hundred and fifty credits? Sold! Thank you very much sir!' Pug said as a sign reading _SOLD_ was hung around Lucy's neck and she was dragged away to a hungry looking Calormene Tarkaan._

_Just minutes later, however, everyone in the square was forced to their knees as Caspian entered with Bern, now Duke of the Lone Islands and all slaves were ordered released, Lucy soon being wrapped in a group hug by Caspian, Edmund and Harry._

**********Location: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere east of the Lone Islands, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

'It's all over now Lu.' Harry whispered consolingly as the last few tears leaked out of Lucy's eyes to be soaked up by Harry's tunic and he rubbed her back soothingly. 'You're safe here.'

**Location: Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere east of Deathwater Island, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

The _Dawn Treader _continued it's eastward journey now, but the ship was just a shadow of what it had been when it had sailed from Cair Paravel over a month ago, the mast now lost somewhere behind them during a storm, a scrap of the sail now held up by the jury-mast, that is the bowsprit lashed to the stump of the mainmast. They were now sailing as best they could towards an island on the horizon, searching for a place where they might find more provisions and possibly to rest for a week or so.

Down below, Harry and Lucy were lounging against the headboard of the luxurious double bed in the royal cabin Lucy currently occupied, reminiscing about the last week and a half of the voyage since they had lost the mast and the dragon-head prow. In that time, they had come across a volcanic island, and while exploring, discovered that Eustace had been transformed into a dragon. After several days on the island, Eustace had an encounter with the Great Lion Aslan and was changed back into a boy, albeit a much changed and polite boy.

Shortly afterwards they had had a disastrous encounter with a sea serpent, which had tried to crush the ship but had been foiled by the brilliance of Reepicheep, who encouraged the crew to push the loop of the serpent's body off the back of the ship so that the _Dawn Treader_ might sail free.

Several days later, the _Dawn Treader_ anchored in a sheltered cove on a small island and a small party made up of Caspian, Eustace, Harry, Edmund and Lucy set out to explore the island. As the remainder of the crew took on board fresh water and some small fruits and berries as provisions, the explorers struck inland and up hill until they found another stream on the far side of the island. Following it downhill, they took a moment to rest when Edmund sat down, inadvertently placing his hand amongst the heather before giving a shout of pain and pulling his hand back, showing a cut shining with blood.

A drop or two from Lucy's magical cordial soon healed the wound and Edmund searched the heather to find an old rusted Narnia sword, and with Caspian's help also extricated a large shield with the arms of the Lord Restimar emblazoned upon it.

After further searching, the group came across a cave which held within it a shallow pool. The explorers all crowded around the pool and could see within it a statue made of pure gold. After testing the water with a sprig of heather, which instantly turned to gold, both Caspian and Edmund became bewitched by the island. 'You know Harry...' Lucy said during their reminiscence, '...I truly believe that had I not stepped between them, and had Aslan not appeared, that Edmund and Caspian might have killed each other.'

'I believe you're right, Lu.' Harry agreed thoughtfully. 'After all, they were completely drunk on the power that the island could give them, which is exactly why Deathwater Island is the best name for it.'

******Locaton: ****Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere south of Coriakin's Island, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia**  
**Time: 2306 NY**

'Are you okay, Lu?' Harry asked softly as Lucy stood in front of the hammock that he occupied while Caspian and Edmund looked on.

She shook her head and near-whispered, 'I can't sleep' before turning around and running back out of the cabin. Both Caspian and Edmund made to go after her, but Harry said that he would talk to her.

Harry made his way out onto deck searching for Lucy. His search led him back below deck and into Lucy's cabin, eventually finding her on the small balcony astern of her cabin, singing softly to herself.

_'He gave us eyes to see them,_  
_And lips that we might tell,_  
_How great is God Almighty,_  
_Who has made all things well._

_All things bright and beautiful,  
__All creatures great and small,  
__All things wise and wonderful,  
__The Lord God made them all.'_

Harry recognised the words of the hymn 'All Things Bright and Beautiful' and smiled at Lucy's beautiful singing voice as he moved to stand next to her, finding her face tear-streaked once again. 'What's the matter, Lu?' Harry asked as he placed his hand over hers, joining her in staring out over the moonlit ocean.

'I was thinking about what happened on Coriakin's Island.' Lucy replied, still looking out over the ocean. 'Not just what you all know, that I had to make the Dufflepuds visible, but something that none of you know...' she continued, launching into her story.

**Flashback  
Location: Coriakin's Island, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia  
Time: 2306 NY**

_Lucy stepped into the mansion and started climbing the staircase, trying her hardest to control her fear, every creak of a floorboard seemed to betray someone or something in the shadows, every shadow seemed to move. Slowly she made her way upwards and then along the first floor corridor towards the room at the end, the room where she could already see the Book she required sitting on a lectern in the middle of the room._

* * *

_She turned the pages past the _Spell to Make it Snow_ and soon came across a spell which she found of great interest. The page was ornately decorated in the style of an illuminated manuscript but it was the title of the spell that really caught Lucy's attention, the _Spell to Make You Beautiful_. Now, Lucy's family had always unwittingly made Lucy feel plain in comparison to her sister Susan and so she immediately read through the words of the spell, and moving over to the mirror she recited the magic words._

'Transform my reflection,  
lashes, lips and complexion,  
make me she,  
whom I'd agree,  
holds more beauty over me.'

_Immediately, she saw her face changing shape and soon, there in the mirror she took on the appearance of Susan. Not knowing why, she pushed open the mirror (for it was now a door) and found herself at a party in America, accompanied by both Peter and Edmund, who, calling her Susan, had no recollection of having a younger sister by the name of Lucy. 'Peter! Edmund! I want to go back to Narnia. I want to see Harry!' she said desperately, but neither brother knew of Harry or Narnia._

_Lucy instantaneously found herself back in Coriakin's Library, and she recited the _Spell to Make Things Visible _only to find Aslan fading into sight. 'You doubt your value, child?' Aslan asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. 'Your brothers and sister would not know Narnia, or Harry, without you Dear One, nor would they know me. Remember that there are those you find you beautiful just as you are.'_

_'I'm so sorry Aslan, I would never want all that. But who would find me beautiful?' Lucy apologised profusely to the Great Lion._

_'No one is told _what would have happened_ and no one is told any story other than their own, dear one.' Aslan told the girl. 'Don't doubt your value, and don't run from who you are. Now come, and you shall meet Coriakin!' Aslan finished, leading the girl back out into the hall of the now bright mansion._

******Locaton: ****Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere south of Coriakin's Island, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia**  
**Time: 2306 NY**

'Why do you put yourself down, Lucy?' Harry asked after she finished her story. 'Aslan is right when he said there are those who think you beautiful as you are right now.'

'But where am I going to find someone who thinks that I am more beautiful than Susan?' She asked, never looking away from the calm water.

Harry pulled her arm gently, turning her to face him and then into a warm embrace. He gently kissed her hair and then whispered in her ear. 'Right here. Me.' Right in that moment, Lucy felt beautiful, under the Narnian moon in the arms of her best friend.

******Location: ****Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, somewhere south-east of Ramandu's Island, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia**  
**Time: 2306 NY**

Harry and Lucy sat side by side against the wall of the starboard stern cabin Lucy had been assigned when they found their way into Narnia. Harry's arm rested loosely but protectively across Lucy's shoulder, and her head rested against Harry's shoulder.

Harry and Lucy had comforted each other after the defeat of the Dark Island which had brought their worst nightmares to life. After the island had disappeared, the _Dawn Treader_ continued eastward to Ramandu's Island after rescuing Lord Rhoop.

At Ramandu's Island, the crew of the _Dawn Treader_ were introduced to the retired star Ramandu and his half-star daughter Lilliandil. Ramandu and Lilliandil explained to the travellers the plight of the remaining Lords; Argoz, Revilian and Mavramorn, and how it could be remedied, by travelling to World's End and leaving at least one of their number behind. Lucy had watched the male crew members curiously as many of the unmarried ones, including the two Kings, Caspian and Edmund, seemed to be tripping over themselves in the presence of Lilliandil. Lucy also noticed that neither Drinian nor Harry were acting the same, and that Harry came up behind her, looking almost adoringly at her from over her shoulder, Drinian merely looking at them knowingly.

Now, as the _Dawn Treader_ sailed ever closer to World's End and the Last Sea, neither Harry or Lucy had any need to be up on deck and so they found themselves in their usual position, sitting side by side in Lucy's cabin, both of them somewhat melancholy knowing that their time in Narnia would reach its end as the _Dawn Treader_ reached the end of the world. 'We'll be leaving Narnia soon.' Lucy said with a sad sigh.

'Yeah, I really enjoyed it here.' Harry agreed. 'I'll miss it so much, and I'll find it hard to be back in England where it feels...less magical.'

'What I'll find hardest,' Lucy confided, 'is going from Narnia where I am Lucy the Valiant, Aslan's Dear One and one of the greatest Queens in history, back to England where I am Lucy Pevensie, the little unpopular girl with her head in the clouds.'

'You will always be a Queen.' Harry told her. 'In here.' he added, pointing to her heart as she cuddled closer to him. 'And you'll always be my friend, always.'

**Location: World's End, The Last Sea, Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia**  
**Time: 2306 NY**

After several months of voyaging across the Great Eastern Ocean, the _Dawn Treader_ had finally reached the Lily Lake of the Last Sea. Now, Harry, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Caspian and Reepicheep had rowed across the Lily Lake to World's End, the last single strip of land before Aslan's Country. There before them rose a wave of water, flowing upwards and over the crest into Aslan's Country. Eustace was the first to notice when, away to their right, Aslan made his appearance.

Minutes later and the group had said a tearful goodbye to Reepicheep, who eschewed his rapier before ascending the wave into Aslan's Country, and then it was time for Edmund, Eustace, Harry and Lucy to say goodbye.

As Aslan informed them that it was time to go home, Lucy, with a pained look on her face, asked, 'We're not coming back again are we?'

Aslan looked almost lovingly at the girl well known in Narnia as "Aslan's Dear One" and said exactly what she DIDN'T expect him to say, 'I do not know, dear one. I didn't expect you to be needed after this, but with young Harry coming with you...I do not know just what Harry has told you about himself...'

'I already know that he is a Time Lord, we tell each other everything.' Lucy said in reply to the unasked question, pointedly ignoring her immature sibling, adopted sibling and cousin.

'Very well, then,' Aslan continued with a smile, 'with Harry being here, time is in flux...so you may well come back, but nothing is set in stone, and you should know that I have another name in your world, and you should learn to know me by it. Oh, and Harry, my son, do say hello to the Doctor for me.'

'Yes, Aslan.' Harry answered, before the four made their tearful goodbyes, grasping each other's hand as they walked towards the hole that Aslan had created in the wave, and soon the water collapsed around them and they were making their way back to the surface, where they found themselves back in Lucy's room, scarce seconds after they had left.

**Location: King's Parade, Cambridge, Cambridgeshire England, Earth  
Time: August 1942 CE**

Lucy cried quietly as she hugged her best friend tightly. 'I'm gonna miss talking to you every day.' She told him sadly.

'There now, Lu! Just think, in just two weeks you'll be back at Saint Finbar's and I'll be back at Hendon House. You'll see me again. Just two weeks. I promise.' Harry said as they stood in front of the TARDIS standing on a street corner on King's Parade.

'We have to go, Harry.' The Doctor said poking his head out the door.

Harry nodded, and hugging Lucy one last time, he waved to her and stepped into the TARDIS, his last sight of Lucy waving, still teary eyed as he shut the door.

Lucy remained standing on the corner for several moments, watching as the TARDIS faded from sight, before she turned and headed back to the house, bracing herself for the teasing from Edmund and a now nice Eustace.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	4. 3) Prince of the Realm

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Prince of the Realm**

_'Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.' _J.K. Rowling_, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, _Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: Charing Cross Road, London, England, Earth  
Time: August 1990 CE**

Just south of Cambridge Circus on Charing Cross Road, the hustle and bustle of one of London's busiest shopping streets was punctuated by the wheezing and groaning of the universe as the dimensions were pushed apart slightly to allow a TARDIS, still disguised as a Police Public Call Box to materialise in the middle of the footpath. As far as the muggles were concerned, this was simply some cheap trick, that is assuming they were observant enough to notice it in the first place. 'Ah…let's see…its 1990, excellent…hmmm, by the smell and smog I'd say London, perfect. Now…' The Doctor trailed off looking thoughtful, 'Where is that damn pub? In the corner of my eye… Aha!' The Doctor strode triumphantly towards what seemed to Amy and Rory to be a blank wall between two shops.

'Perception filter, Doctor?' Amy asked, having seen enough of them in their time with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded absently, as he guided the youngest of their crew, Harry Potter towards _The Leaky Cauldron_, the gateway between the wizarding and muggle worlds.

As they entered the pub, Harry was thankful for his protective entourage as he was mobbed by wizards and witches all wanting a look at the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Amy and Rory quickly shepherded Harry out towards where the Doctor had pointed out Diagon Alley. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor opened the gateway and the strange congregation of an adult and juvenile Time Lord and two adult muggles strode proudly into the wizarding world, gazing at the sights in much the way a tourist would, as they moved down the Alley to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

After entering the bank, Amy thought to herself how much Gringotts was like Venice, especially the House of Calvierri. Meanwhile the Doctor strode purposefully towards a goblin teller. 'Mr Harry Potter wishes to claim his inheritance and heritage, eminent Goblin' recited the Doctor. Used to dealing with proud alien races, the culture of the goblins was easy to follow.

'And is Mister Potter prepared for these tests?' the goblin said peering down on the young Time Lord. 'And does he have his trust key for additional identification?'

The Doctor began scrabbling around in his dimensionally transcendental pockets, depositing random items on the counter, muttering, 'Damn key, it's in here somewhere, ugh, no that's saliva, (here he pulled his hand out momentarily and wiped it on Rory's jacket) still got the Moxx of Balhoon's gift…Jabe's grandfather…an arrow from an Elizabethan archer…Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express, been looking for that…ah! Here it is. The key to Gringotts vault 687, should have known it was there.' He placed the key in front of the goblin who inspected it carefully, making sure it was in order, while the assembled party simply shook their heads at the Doctor.

'Yes this seems to be in order,' the goblin said, baring his needle sharp teeth. 'Griphook, you will escort this party to the Inheritance Department,' he barked and when the goblin had made his way over, whispered in his ear, 'You know who Mister Potter is. Send for her Majesty, she wanted to be here.' Griphook nodded and escorted the group away from the main banking hall.

**Location: Gringotts Headquarters, beneath London, England, Earth  
Time: August 1990 CE**

The diminutive (you mustn't say that to his face) goblin Griphook led the strange congregation deeper into the bowels of Gringotts until he came to a door which had a bronze plaque engraved with the words _Stronghammer Bloodaxe - Inheritance and Rituals_ in both English and Gobbledygook. Griphook pushed the door open and ushered the group inside, directing them to seats and offering refreshments before taking his leave. 'Stronghammer will be here momentarily, but I have other urgent matters I must attend to. Good day.' The goblin said as he backed out the door.

About two minutes after Griphook left, another slightly taller goblin entered the office carrying several different coloured folders, one deep maroon, one royal blue and the third emerald green. He placed the three folders on his desk before greeting the group. 'Honourable Lord Doctor, Honourable Mister Potter, Honourable Mister and Missus Pond.' Stronghammer said with a smirk and a very ungoblinlike wink. 'I understand Mister Potter here would like to claim his inheritance?'

'Yes Honourable Master Stronghammer.' Harry replied respectfully.

'Excellent. We will start with this form here.' Stronghammer said as he removed a form from the maroon folder and placed it in front of Harry. 'This one is quite easy. Simply place your thumb in the central square and it will take a blood sample which will allow us to verify your identity.'

Harry did as he was asked and felt a dull prick in the centre of the pad of his thumb before the pain faded away instantly. 'That form,' Stronghammer started to explain as he returned the form to the folder and removed a wad of parchment, 'allows us to learn who your birth parents are, thus allowing us to ensure all the titles due you are recieved.'

Here, Stronghammer reached for the first piece of parchment, laying it down in front of Harry. 'This document is the letters patent which name a Mark Evans, of Little Whinging in Surrey, appointed by Her Majesty the Queen as godmother of her youngest daughter, the Princess Lily, as Baron Evans of Little Whinging. The letters further stipulate that in the event of Mark Evans not bearing a son, the barony would pass to the eldest son of Princess Lily.' he explained.

He then reached for the second, third, fourth and fifth documents in the pile. 'Now these are the interesting documents. This first one is a muggle newspaper clipping of the wedding announcement of Her Royal Highness The Princess Lily and His Grace James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter. The second is another letters patent bestowing the style of Royal Highness, and the subsidiary title Earl of Monmouth on James. The third is the birth announcement for Harold James Charles Louis Potter-Windsor, Marquess Potter, and the fourth and most crucial of all is a copy of the letters patent signed by Queen Elizabeth the Second bestowing the titular dignity of Prince or Princess of the United Kingdom on any child of Princess Lily and entitling them to the same style as the son of the son of the sovereign.'

Harry just sat dumbstruck, looking to the Doctor, who nodded to tell him it was true, as Stronghammer returned the documents to the red folder before removing one last form from it. 'Now lastly, for this folder, this form is a Wizenagamot claim form. It has already been magically filled in, all that is required is for you sign and place your thumb in the adjacent square and I will be able to present you with your family rings.' Stronghammer informed Harry, who picked up the quill and signed his name before pressing his thumb in the square as directed.

After the magic on the form had taken, Stronghammer removed a box from his desk. Opening it, inside were five rings. 'These five rings represent your Headships and your magical relation to the Crown. Place all five rings on the same finger and they will merge, with the senior, Gryffindor, ring visible. These rings are the Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, Evans and the ring for the Crown. The Peverell claim being yours because the Potters hold the only eligible claim presently.' As the rings merged together, Stronghammer told Harry of his new title and style. 'Congratulations, Your Highness. As of your acceptance of the titles, you have reclaimed your full title as His Royal Highness Prince Harold James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter and Peverell, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.'

Here the meeting was temporarily interrupted as Griphook entered the office and whispered frantically in Stronghammer's ear. He nodded to Griphook as he spoke commandingly, 'Send them in.'

Griphook returned to the door, and standing beside it announced in his most powerful voice, 'Presenting Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, and His Most Eminent Majesty Ragnok, Clan Chief of the Greater London Goblins and High Emperor of the Goblins of the Commonwealth.'

All the rooms occupants took a knee before the most powerful woman and the most powerful goblin in the world. 'You may rise.' Queen Elizabeth said diplomatically before she approached the Doctor and opened her arms for a hug. 'Doctor! You've changed again! Eleventh this time?'

'Yes, it is, Your Majesty. These are my companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, and this is your grandson, Harry.' The Doctor introduced everyone to the Queen as Amy and Rory just stood shocked at the level of familiarity between their friend and their sovereign.

'Ah, young Harry. You must forgive me, we have another Prince Harry, as you know. Might we be able to call you Prince James?' The Queen asked her grandson who she had just been reunited with.

'I'm sure I could get used to that, Your Majesty.' Harry said, erring on the side of formality.

'Oh come now, James, we're family now. Please call me Grandmum, all the other grandkids do. I must dash, I have many things to do before tonight, please, you are all invited to the Palace for dinner, and you, Harry can meet the rest of the family.' The Queen waited for them all to agree before she bid farewell to the three goblins and swept out of the office.

Harry then turned to look at the goblin emperor, and using all his courage and all the etiquette lessons the Doctor had given him, he began to speak in fluent Gobbledygook. _∂Greetings to Your Most Eminent Majesty. Many apologies for not greeting you properly and with haste.∂ _

'I appreciate the sentiment, Your Highness, but your muggle friends there would benefit more if we conversed in English. I am merely here to see how your magical abilities test goes and then Stronghammer will present you with your family tree. I would also like to extend to you the honour that your grandmother and both parents held. I would like for you to call me Ragnok, and to consider yourself a goblin-friend.' Ragnok replied in English in his deep booming voice with a distinct Received Pronunciation accent.

'It would be my honour, Ragnok.' Harry said as he swept into a bow.

'Very good, now before you undertake the next test, I suggest at some point in the next year you learn how the Wizenagamot works, after all, you are the holder of the fourth oldest seat, and it would not do for you to not uphold the Wizenagamot's Charter and traditions.' Ragnok said, and Harry nodded, before Stronghammer lifted up the next two folders.

First he pulled the only sheet of parchment out of the emerald green folder. 'This one is quite simple. Once again press your thumb into the square, and we wait a few minutes and you will have your family tree.' Stronghammer watched as Harry did as instructed, before he picked up the parchment and placed it securely back in its green folder before placing it aside. 'Now, same procedure for this one which will print a list of your magical abilities below.'

Once again Harry pressed his thumb into the square and list instantly appeared on the parchment below;

_Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
Age: 10  
Family Houses: Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, Evans, Black & Windsor  
Head of: Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell and Evans Houses  
Heir presumptive to House Black  
Minor member of House Windsor_

_Magical Abilities:_  
_Time Magic_  
_Natural Occlumens/Legilimens_  
_Animagus - Lion_  
_Magical Languages_

_Miscellaneous:_  
_Prophecy - see attached note_  
_Destiny Bond - with Lucy H. Pevensie - formed September 17 1941_  
_Soul Bond - with Lucy H. Pevensie - pending_

The Doctor smiled as he saw the Magical Abilities list. While there wasn't many there, three of the four were the exact abilities he would expect a Time Lord to exhibit. The destiny and soul bonds intrigued him, especially because it formed some 49 years ago when Harry was 8.

Stronghammer turned the sheet around so he could read it and explain some of the information to the Doctor and his young ward, but it seemed that all that needed to be explained was the three miscellaneous items. 'Your Highness, Doctor, Mister and Missus Pond...' Stronghammer started his explanation with another smirk as the male muggle started spluttering again. '...I'll start with these two bonds. We goblins have long been time sensitive, but to a much greater degree than wizards believe we are. We have seen through time that the bond between Harry here and this Lucy is one of the strongest since the bond between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, if not the strongest, and this is before we can even be sure it will ever develop into a full soul bond. For some reason, despite the 50 years difference in home times, something very strong is pulling these two together.'

The Doctor nodded as he thought about the Great Lion Aslan, a being he had met almost as many times as the Queen or Winston Churchill. Only someone like Aslan could bind two people so closely together across timelines.

Stronghammer than removed two sheets of parchment from the blue folder and placed them on the desk on top of the abilities test. 'This is the prophecy in full, but before you read that, I suggest, Doctor, that you read this letter first, which we found while performing an audit of the Gryffindor Vault.' Stronghammer handed the smaller of the two sheets to the older Time Lord.

The Doctor's face morphed through various degrees of shock amazement and happiness as he read the note on the parchment written in a messy scrawl;

_Theta,  
If I have timed this letter right, you are receiving it in 1990, some 19 years before, and yet after (relatively) I helped you see off Rassilon and Gallifrey. I wish you to know that I have reformed, and due to some strange force, which I have learnt is known as magic, I found myself lying in a field in Wales in the year 965. I soon found myself making friends with Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. I took the name Godric Gryffindor and started a magic school with these three, and I later married Rowena, and we had three children together. Through some luck, your acquaintance Jack Harkness happened upon me in the year 1056, and after some coaxing, I convinced him to transport me to the 1980s. I have since taken the name Archibald Griffin, and I am now teaching at the school I helped to found. I have done research and found that Harry is a Time Lord because he is descended from my only daughter and eldest child Helena Jane, 2nd Duchess of Ravenclaw through his mother's father's side, and my youngest son, Edmund Charles 4th Duke of Gryffindor through his father's side. I look forward to seeing you and my many-greats grandson at Hogwarts next year._

The letter was signed in a flourish with the word _Koschei_.

'I should have known.' The Doctor muttered before picking up the other parchment and reading the prophecy;

_Prince by blood, and prince by bond  
will lead the Nine.  
A raven, three badgers,  
three snakes, two lions._

_Nine together, their banners unfurled,  
altogether,  
to lead their world.  
United they stand, backs to the wall,  
they must succeed or the Mighty Rock shall fall._

'Master Stronghammer, Your Eminent Majesty, may I ask who made this prophecy?' Harry asked after allowed him to read it.

'The Ood Sigma.' Ragnok replied in his booming voice.

'So it's probably true then...' Harry said deadpanned.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: August 1990 CE**

Harry was still hard pressed to believe that Buckingham Palace was, as the Queen, Grandmum, put it, his home. It had been almost a week since that trip to Gringotts and in that time he had met just about every member of his family, titled and untitled and most of the Royal Household staff as well. He very quickly had to admit that one of his favourite adult royals, aside from his Grandmum of course, was the Princess of Wales, or as she insisted he call her, Aunty Di. She seemed to be one of the most inclined to treat him more adult, even when he was at the time playing with her kids William and Henry, or Harry, as everyone called him. The black haired prince also enjoyed spending time with his uncle Andrew, who was his mother's twin brother and had been good friends with his father, and he would listen rapt for hours as Andrew would tell him about his parents antics. James, as all the Royal Family called him, spent a lot of time with all the young royals, going for horse rides under the supervision of his aunt, Anne, Princess Royal, riding one of the Queen's mares Lucy while being accompanied by Zara, Anne's daughter riding Burmese, the Queen's personal horse.

Over the month he spent living with the Royal Family, Harry (or James) quickly fell in love with most aspects of the Royal Lifestyle, but try as he might, there was one he just could not reconcile with. The Doctor had explained to him that he was famous in the wizarding world, and he had seen that at the Leaky Cauldron, but being a prince, and famous in the muggle world too...that was difficult. He first joined his Grandmum in a few small appearances, nothing too media-centred, a school visit or two, a church fundraiser in Godric's Hollow, the town where Gryffindor Castle, Harry's castle, was located, and a visit to Caernarfon Castle alongside his eldest uncle, Charles, Prince of Wales.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	5. 4) An Unexpected Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Reunion**

_'A world where you and I belong where, faith and love will keep us strong, Exactly who we are is just enough. There's a place for us...'_ Carrie Underwood, _There's A Place For Us - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Soundtrack_

* * *

**Location: King's Parade, Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, Earth  
Time: August 1943 CE**

It had been a year since Harry, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace had been sucked into Narnia, and although Harry was no longer there, having tearfully told Lucy at the end of the school year that it was time for him to go to school in his own time period, the three cousins still got along well, and were wandering down King's Parade in Cambridge, strolling past the famous King's College Gatehouse. It was still early in the morning, only about 8 o'clock, and fruit vans were rushing all over town delivering their wares to various stalls and university colleges for the day.

The boys, as usual, had been teasing Lucy about Harry and she had poked her tongue out at them and stomped a few metres ahead, keeping that distance as she kept walking conversing with them over her shoulder, getting so into her rebuttal of their comments that she didn't realise that she had walked out into the middle of the street, nor did she notice the fruit van that had no time to brake as it smashed into the eleven year old girl, knocking her to the ground as her brother and cousin screamed her name in anguish running towards her as the driver hastily climbed out of his van and yelled for someone to call an ambulance.

Lucy did not remember the hit, but she could feel the pain in her legs and chest and she could taste the familiar coppery taste of blood in her mouth. Only Edmund and Eustace heard her soft moan of 'Aslan' before the light faded from her eyes and the darkness surrounded her.

**Location: Aslan's Country  
Time: 2307 NY**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she sat up, blinking rapidly as she adjusted to the bright sunlight. She looked around and found she had been lying in the middle of a grassy meadow near a stream. She didn't want to believe she was in Narnia, or Aslan's Country, until she saw the Great Lion himself moving towards her. The auburn haired eleven year old stumbled to her feet and somehow managed to tackle the Great Lion with a yell of 'Aslan!' as she buried her face in his mane and listened to his deep baritone chuckle.

After a few moments of hugging the Lion, Lucy remembered the circumstances that led to her being here. 'What happened to me Aslan?' the girl asked curiously, and yet the Lion could tell that she was dreading the answer.

'Dear one, there is no easy way to say this, but you were killed in Cambridge when you were run over by a fruit van.' Aslan informed the girl who immediately began crying, but this abated slightly when Aslan spoke again. 'However, the fates did not intend for you to die today, nor did my father. I can send you back to England, but fate demands you in a different place and time. I will provide you with all you need, and there will be someone to help you when you arrive.' Before Lucy could ask what the Great Lion meant, she felt the pull of magic around her and just caught Aslan's voice before he faded out of sight. 'Good luck, dear one. I shall see you soon enough...'

**Location: King's Cross railway station, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth**  
**Time: September 1991 CE**

Lucy soon found herself sitting on a trunk outside the building containing Platforms Nine and Ten at King's Cross, and though she instinctively knew that the trunk would contain everything she would need, even though she had no idea where she was going. She had been surprised to hear a soft meow and looked down to see a carry cage with a small ginger kitten inside along with a note that read 'I need a name.' Even as she read the note, a ginger kitten belonging to Lucy was always going to be named Aslan, and she quickly noticed that the name tag on the carry cage now sported the word Aslan on it.

'Lu?' A call from a voice she easily recognised had her quickly running into the arms of the raven-haired bespectacled boy whom she had known for years and become best friends with. Lucy stepped back and looked up, expecting to see the Doctor there, but instead she was greeted by an old woman her looked to be in her 60s and a young woman with blonde hair and a radiant smile. The introduction Harry gave to Lucy of these two women nearly caused her to faint. 'Lu, this is my Grandmum, Queen Elizabeth the Second, and my aunt Diana, Princess of Wales, although she much prefers Auntie Di. Auntie, Grandmum, this is Lucy Pevensie.'

While Lucy didn't know the Royal Family of the 1990s, she knew the Royal Family of the 1940s, and she recognised the Queen as the woman she had known in the papers as Princess Elizabeth. What surprised her most was that the Queen knew she was from 50 years ago, and that she had been a Queen in Narnia, stating that she herself had even been there in the Golden Age!

The Queen looked suddenly at the large railway clock hanging from the wall, relieved to see there was still an hour until the train departed, but still she ushered the two towards the wall of the building. 'I know there is still an hour until the train is due to depart, but we should get you on the train now as it would not do to have large numbers of students seeing us here. Come along James, Lucy.' The Queen directed the two eleven year olds to run through the wall in front of them and they appeared on a platform that appeared straight out of the 1930s, complete with a scarlet steam locomotive.

Shortly afterward, the Queen and Princess of Wales had hugged both children (much to Lucy's surprise) and left the platform. Harry and Lucy found a compartment near the back of the train and the pair settled down and Harry asked Lucy the tough question, 'How did you get here?'

Harry watched despairingly as Lucy broke down crying and buried her head into his shoulder, hoping to draw some comfort from her best friend, and Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around her in a one armed hug. Finally, after several minutes, Lucy began her tale. She told him much of what happened since they had last met before telling him of the fateful moment that she had stepped in front of a fruit van, and the subsequent trip to Aslan's Country.

There was less than 10 minutes before the train was due to leave King's Cross when Lucy finally blew her nose and wiped her eyes and resumed her bubbly self, getting Harry to explain the various things in her trunk as she rifled through it, before she released her ginger kitten from its carry cage, introducing "Aslan" to Harry, who smiled at the name and petted the soft kitten which curled up on Lucy's lap, purring contentedly.

**Location: Hogwarts Express, near Alexandra Palace railway station, Haringey, London, England, Earth  
En route to: Hogsmeade Village (Hogwarts) Station  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Soon after the Express left King's Cross, and as it was thundering along the East Coast Main Line passing through Alexandra Palace station, two young girls, one sleek black haired and the other a bushy haired brunette entered the compartment. The black haired girl introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass, pureblood, while the brunette introduced herself as Hermione Granger, muggleborn. Daphne, thankfully did not seem to share the prejudices that Harry's Grandmum had told him to expect from purebloods, nor did Tracey, Neville and Susan, purebloods who had been friends of Daphne's since childhood.

As the train continued thundering northwards, the group were soon joined by Hannah, the blonde haired halfblood friend of Susan. The purebloods in the new friendship group became guarded when a sleek, blonde haired boy named Draco Malfoy entered the compartment and asked to sit down.

'I know your family Malfoy!' Daphne hissed. 'Do you really want to sit in a compartment with two muggleborns and a halfblood?'

'Considering who is actually in this compartment, Greengrass, I think my family would welcome me sitting here.' Malfoy said as he took a seat. 'Don't get me wrong, I think there are some families who are better than others, but you just have to read the updated edition of Nature's Nobility to know that Hannah Abbott here (he pointed at Hannah who nodded slightly) is heiress apparent to the Abbott earldom. Susan Bones is heiress apparent to the Bones marquessate and Le Fay dukedom, Neville is the last eligible scion of the Longbottom marquessate and Hufflepuff dukedom. Tracey, you are heiress to the Davis viscountcy. Greengrass – you and I both know that you are heiress apparent to the Greengrass marquessate and Slytherin dukedom. Potter there is already the holder of four house headships and 11th in line for the throne to boot. What none of you probably know is, Miss Granger I believe? (Hermione nodded, looking imperiously at the boy) Miss Granger is from a line of squibs and is the heiress and last confirmed scion of the Ravenclaw dukedom.'

By the time Malfoy had finished his monologue about why he had no problem sitting in the compartment, he offered his hand to each in turn, and after Harry shook his hand, all of the others did so in turn and a very strange friendship group started.

As the train passed through through Muswell Hill, Lucy sighed, knowing that she was only a few miles from Finchley, where she had grown up. Hannah, being a halfblood, knew a bit about the muggle world, and so was the first to ask Lucy a question. 'So, Lucy, with that name, your parents must be Chronicles of Narnia fans?'

Lucy stiffened slightly when asked this question but when Harry whispered in her ear that she should tell the truth, she looked at him, and then with a sigh she said. 'No, they aren't. I am that Lucy Pevensie.'

'Surely you can't be though?' Hermione asked circumspectly.

'She is!' Harry rebuked. 'You don't have to believe us if you don't want to. But I'm a time traveller. My guardian and I traveled to 1937 and I went to primary school with a young, cute (Lucy blushed at this), auburn-haired girl by the name of Lucy Pevensie, later going to Hendon House, a boys school in Hendon opposite St Finbar's Girls School, where the young Lucy attended. After my guardian was unable to look after me one summer, I stayed with her, Edmund and their cousin Eustace in Cambridge and we traveled, inadvertently to Narnia, sailing on the Dawn Treader.'

'I believe you.' Susan was the first one to say so, and shortly afterwards, all occupants of the compartment, Hermione begrudgingly, believed the story, especially when Harry offered to say so under Veritaserum.

Thinking about Draco's earlier statements, Harry also produced six Wizenagamot claim forms, saying that they could claim their seats if they wished, and that Hermione definitely should.

**Location: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat in his office at the top of the Headmaster's tower still trying to organise History and Muggle Studies teachers. He had been forced to sack Quirinius Quirrell from the Muggle Studies post when the subject was revamped and extended to a sore subject from first through fifth year, and he had been able to hire Archibald Griffin as Defense teacher, but noone for the other two posts.

Looking through the list of candidates, the Headmaster sighed, none of them were what he was looking for as a new professor.

He was distracted from his notes by a grinding, groaning sound and by the large police public call box that materialised down the stairs slightly in his outer office, and by the strange tweed clad man that exited the box accompanied by a redhead woman in a short skirt and a somewhat nerdy, yet strong looking man.

'Ah, Doctor! It is good to see you again.' Albus said with a smile, standing from his desk and walking around it to clasp the hand of the 1400 year old Time Lord.

'And you as well, Albus.' The Doctor replied, returning the handshake before gesturing to his companions. 'This is Amy Pond, and her husband Rory Williams, or as I prefer to call him Rory the Roman. We're here to take the teaching positions you have available.'

'Ah! Excellent. Doctor, you can take History? And Miss Pond and Mister Williams, I assume will be well qualified to teach Muggle Studies?' Albus asked.

'Yes, yes, I'll have to make sure the three of us don't include knowledge past 1991, but we can definitely take the jobs.' The Doctor replied.

'Excellent. You will have to use the set books for now until we can get new materials delivered, but I'll make sure to have your offices and apartments set up tonight. All three of you will be required in the Great Hall for dinner tonight.' Dumbledore explained as he welcomed the three new members of the Hogwarts faculty.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **They're on the way to Hogwarts now. __Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	6. 5) The Mark of Sigma

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Mark of Sigma**

_'Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival.'_ C.S. "Jack" Lewis, Author of _The Chronicles of Narnia_

* * *

**Location: Hogsmeade railway station, Hogsmeade, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

The scarlet steam engine pulling the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into the platform at the small station nestled in a forest in Scotland's far north, far away from any known muggle settlements. As the train came to a stop, the train's guard stepped down and immediately started moving along the platform, opening the doors of each carriage, nodding to the solitary member of staff at the almost never used station. The small station building was lit up by several Edwardian oil lampposts along the length of the platform, the lamps casting a warm glow on the train.

The group of new first years stepped down off the train onto the platform, watching as the older students made their way through a stone archway and up a cobblestone path towards a row of carriages.. A booming voice calling the first years over soon led them to a large man, who introduced himself as Hagrid and who soon led them up a well worn stone path away from the station to an armada of small boats on the edge of a large inky black lake.

* * *

'Yer'll be gettin' yer firs' look at 'Ogwarts in a mo'' Hagrid called from the boat he had to himself, and sure enough, Harry, Lucy, Hermione and Daphne all let out sighs of awe as over the horizon the beautiful and inviting sight of a fairytale castle came into sight, the lights from the windows glistening across the surface of the lake.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

'Abbott, Hannah!' was called out by Professor McGonagall and the first of the new group of friends took her place under the Sorting Hat to find her house at Hogwarts.

'Ah!' Hannah heard in her head and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she realised the Hat was talking to her telepathically. '_Look at you, the first for another year. Let's have a look. Not much difficulty here I'd say. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty is your creed, and the mark of Sigma is on you, so off you go and welcome to_ HUFFLEPUFF!' The Hat shouted the last word and Hannah skipped off to join her new housemates.

'Bones, Susan!' was called next and she followed in her friend's footsteps up to the stool, and she too was shocked to hear the Hat's voice.

'_Have you met Miss Bones?_' Susan looked confused as the Hat was singing in her mind. '_Sorry got carried away there...Let's see, another marked by Sigma, and as loyal and hardworking as you could want. Join your friend in_ HUFFLEPUFF!'

Several other students were sorted before 'Davis, Tracey!' was called up to the Hat.

'_Ah. Yet again I see the mark of Sigma. This is going to be easy this year! Definitely a cunning and ambitious young girl here. Miss Davis, you will do splendidly in_ SLYTHERIN!' Tracey smiled and headed off to the house of the snakes.

'Granger, Hermione!'

'_Welcome Your Grace, it has been many long years since I have met a Ravenclaw heir. Quite obvious really. An unrivaled thirst for knowledge and willingness to learn. The mark of Sigma just makes it official really. Go, and be a credit to_ RAVENCLAW!'

'Greengrass, Daphne!'

'_Miss Greengrass, much like your friend, you are definitely ambitious and are as cunning as a fox. As if the mark of Sigma leaves any doubt, you'll be at your best in_ SLYTHERIN!'

The house of the snakes once again cheered as the pretty young first year sat down at the table and waited to see where her friends would be sorted.

'Longbottom, Neville!'

'_Dear boy, you are more of a credit to your parents than you will ever know. I can see it here in your head, your loyalty knows no bounds and I expect you to be a wonderful wizard in the years to come, and marked by Sigma to boot. Go, have fun, and be your best in_ HUFFLEPUFF!' As if it were possible, Neville smiled at the Hat's compliments before scurrying off to take a seat next to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

'Malfoy, Draco!' Draco heard his name called, and as he had told Harry that he would, he played the pureblood prince role to a tee. He ponced (as he called it) up to the stool and sat down, and as the hat sensed his intentions, it played along, saying only '_Marked by Sigma?_ SLYTHERIN!'

Draco smirked and he headed to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Daphne as the next student was called forward.

When Minerva McGonagall called forward 'Pevensie, Lucy!', all the muggleborns, and a great deal of the halfbloods looked at the girl in confusion as she gracefully took her place on the stool.

'_Why hello there, a bit out of time you are, I expected to see you nigh on fifty years ago...Even before Sigma's mark you are an easy one. Lucy...the Valiant...Lioness of Narnia, your affinity to Aslan and your true courage in battle. There is only one place you could ever go. Roar Loud, Roar Strong, think of Aslan, and of Narnia, then find your place in_ GRYFFINDOR!' Lucy smiled at the words of the ancient Hat before she skipped away to the Gryffindor table to await her best friend.

The furtive glances that came when Lucy's name was called instantly became outright curiosity and mumbling when the next name McGonagall read off her scroll was 'Potter-Windsor, Harry!'

'_Your Highness!_' The Hat's mental voice beamed as it was placed on Harry's head. '_Welcome to Hogwarts! It is an honour to meet the descendant of my creator. Well, let's get on with it...well the last girl was the lioness...but you, it seems are the lion. The beau of Aslan's Dear One (don't deny it boy), but with great and vast intelligence, loyalty to your friends and family, and an ambition to be the best you can. Sigma's mark is joined by Aslan's on you dear boy, Sir Harry the Lionheart, you too must Roar Loud, Roar Strong, think of Aslan, now join your Dear One in_ GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry took his seat beside Lucy at the Gryffindor table and waited for the last students to be sorted. Finally, 'Zabini, Blaise!' became a 'SLYTHERIN!' and the sorting was finished.

Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table and waved his arms around expansively. 'Welcome(!) to another year at Hogwarts. New students, and some old students, should take note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and that there is a list of some fourteen hundred banned items on the door of the caretaker's office. Now, lastly before the feast, we have some new professors to introduce. Firstly, taking over Defense Against the the Dark Arts, which the new teacher would prefer we call simply Defense, we have Professor Archibald Griffin. Our new History teacher is far better qualified than most, Doctor John Smith, and lastly, our new Muggle Studies teacher is Professor Amy Pond, and her husband and assistant Mister Rory Williams. Students, you would do well to remember that as of this year, Muggle Studies is compulsory for all students. That's all for now. Tuck in!' Dumbledore finished as the plates along all four House Tables instantly filled with food.

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Harry and Lucy tagged on to the back of the long line of Gryffindor first years, Lucy taking silent comfort from holding Harry's hand, interlacing their fingers, the memory of her death in 1943 just that morning (from her perspective) and the memory of Aslan's Country fresh within her mind. Her head dropped to Harry's shoulder as they followed the other new lions through a seemingly never-ending maze of corridors through Hogwarts Castle towards Gryffindor Tower, the third tallest of the towers at the Castle. The pompous red headed prefect Percy Weasley who was leading them finally introduced them to the Fat Lady, the portrait whose sole occupation was to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and informed them that for the first few weeks of term that the password with which entry would be granted would be '_Caput draconis'_.

The portrait acquiesced at the "magic words", so to speak, and swung aside, revealing a fairly small round hole in the stone wall through which Percy led the first years through and into the common room.

The common room, Harry and Lucy could now see as they were the last two through the portrait hole, was a circular room with several alcoves off it, most containing desks for study but one contained a fairly large bay window overlooking the grounds. The walls of the room were bedecked in deep red, maroon and gold wall hangings and there was a large painting of a lion over the fireplace which was surrounded by several squashy deep red armchairs and an equally squashy red loveseat, all of which looked very cosy, and their were several portraits lining the walls, all of which seemed friendly enough.

Percy soon started droning about the rules about curfew and proper common room behaviour, Harry and Lucy listened boredly as prefect Percy droned on about rules and regulations. Percy's brother Ron looked equally bored, and the elder twin brothers of Ron had seemed cool, but Percy was just ridiculous. 'Please spend some time getting to know your housemates, your curfew is at 10pm.' Percy informed the first years before heading out the portrait hole.

Harry and Lucy however, after a very emotional day decided to have an early night, and after Lucy gave Harry one more goodnight hug, Harry retired to his new dorm room, located near the top of the tower. Harry was dismayed to find that the lower years, at least, shared dorm rooms with all of their male house yearmates. He did however take in the dorm room, also bedecked in the house colours and the Victorian four-poster made of mahogany it appeared, a fact confirmed by licking the wood, and dressed with a deep red quilt, his new Gryffindor robes already set on a chair beside his bed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **The Hat singing 'Have you met Miss Bones?' is a reference to the Frank Sinatra song _Have You Met Miss Jones?_. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	7. 6) Power

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Power...**

_'Good...If you had felt yourself sufficient, it would have been a proof that you were not.' _Aslan, _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, _by C.S. Lewis, Harper Collins

* * *

**Location: Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Harry and his new group of friends, minus Lucy (Harry hated this fact) looked at each other confusedly as Professor McGonagall ushered them into her office on the second of September, which was their one day off to adjust to Hogwarts for the year. 'As young Draco here has no doubt told you...' the Professor started, addressing the eight first years, 'you eight all hold claims to the some of the highest seats of power in magical Britain, and with you, Harry, being a royal, you hold even more power than you could begin to know.'

McGonagall reached back onto her desk and produced six pieces of parchment. 'These five documents here,' she said, holding up all but one, 'are sworn statements from the heads of the Houses of Slytherin, Greengrass, Davis, Hufflepuff, Longbottom, Le Fay, Bones and Abbott passing all titles and dignities on to their heirs apparent.' She then held up the last piece of parchment, 'This document is a warrant for the arrest of one Lucius, Earl Malfoy, for fraud and assault of a muggleborn. Based on these documents, the seven of you will be eligible, and required to claim your Wizenagamot seats at the meeting which is being held on Saturday, while Draco you may take a seat as temporary Head of House. Myself being a Countess and member of the Wizenagamot, Professor Dumbledore and I will be teaching you what we can on the ettiquette of the Wizenagamot, and I will be accompanying you to Hogsmeade later today to be fitted for your Wizenagamot robes and coronets for formal occasions. On Saturday, I will accompany you all to London where you will claim your headship and emancipation at the DMLE before we will descend to the Wizenagamot Chamber where you will be able to claim your seat and then participate in the election of the next Minister for Magic, and heaven forbid that buffoon Fudge be elected.'

For the next twenty minutes, Professor McGonagall went over many of the basics of Wizenagamot ettiquette, everything from the precedence of Houses to how one should address the various officers of the austere body. She answered several questions from each student before dismissing them to explore the castle.

**Location: Wizenagamot Chamber, Ministry of Magic Headquarters, under Whitehall, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Harry and his friends, including Lucy at his insistence, found themselves at the Ministry on that Saturday morning, and Lucy was directed to the viewing gallery of the Wizenagamot Chamber while the others joined the members of the austere body in the anteroom. After the sitting members of the Wizenagamot had already entered, the usher called the young claimants into the room one at a time. As each one went into the room in full magenta robes topped off with the coronet matching their highest rank, they formally announced their claim and waited for the magic of the room to recognise their claim, before stating their political stance be it Liberal, Conservative or Crossbench.

Being a royal duke, Harry was the last to enter the room, and after his claim was recognised, he waited patiently for the majority to be calculated so the Wizenagamot could vote on the next Minister for Magic.

* * *

Amos Diggory stood before the Wizenagamot fifteen minutes later having been elected as the next Minister for Magic. 'Honourable Speaker, I open the floor now for any orders of business.'

Harry stood from the chair that he had been directed to in the front row on the right side of the Chief Warlock's chair. 'The Honourable House of Potter wishes to make a statement.'

'So be it.' Speaker Tiberius Ogden replied.

'We have today in the visitors gallery a young lady by the name of Lucy Pevensie. I henceforth take said lady under the protection of the House of Potter. So I speak, so mote it be!' Harry said formally.

'Would the young Miss Pevensie step forward?' Speaker Ogden asked, and Lucy rose from the viewing gallery and moved into the centre of the chamber. 'Miss Pevensie, do you accept the protection of House Potter?'

'I do.' Lucy affirmed.

'Very well, you shall henceforth be known by the name of Lucy Pevensie-Potter and shall be entitled to bear the Potter coat of arms and name until such a time as you marry. Under the by-laws of the Houses of Gryffindor and Potter, you shall be heiress presumptive to His Royal Highness' titles. However, you two shall not be limited by the 1713 Marriage Act and should you wish, will be allowed to wed. So I speak, so mote it be!' Speaker Ogden explained as magical energy swirled around Harry and Lucy and a bright white light blazed through the hall.

**Location: Potions Dungeon, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Potions with the Slytherins was the first class that the Gryffindors faced, and much to the disappointment of Ron and the other Gryffindors, once they discovered that potions would be brewed in groups of four, Harry and his best friend Lucy formed a group with Daphne and Draco, which Ron Weasley especially percieved as a slight against himself. Before the hotheaded redhead could make his displeasure known, however, the batlike Potions Professor Severus Snape barged into the classroom, the door banging against the wall before it slammed shut, Snape's robe billowing behind him as he walked to the front of the room and began his traditional introduction to the "exact art of potion making" as he put it.

Right from the start, several Gryffindors were confrontational towards both the Slytherins and the Professor, and Snape replied in kind. Draco, Daphne, Lucy and Harry on the other hand, followed Snape's instructions carefully, and if needed, courteously asked for help, and much to the surprise of the class, Snape helped and by the end of class, their potion to cure boils was by far and away the best.

**Location: History Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS as it stood behind his desk, watching as the first year class he was most interested in; the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the class featuring his favourite couple (despite their age and protests) Harry and Lucy. The class finally settled and the Doctor moved forward to sit and the front of his desk and start an informal but informative lecture. 'Okay first years, what can you tell me about Merlin?'

'He's the greatest wizard in history!' Ernie Macmillan piped up.

'Very good! Five points to Hufflepuff!' The Doctor said, waiting for any more hands, seeing the knowing look on Harry's face which showed he didn't want to mention that he had met Merlin just two weeks before. 'Myrddin Emrys, better known as Merlin Ambrosius, was born in around 934 CE during medieval times, and underwent his Hogwarts education as normal, being sorted into Slytherin House, becoming known as a protégé of Salazar Slytherin himself...'

**Location: Forested Area, Unknown Location, Albania, Earth  
Time: September 1991 CE**

Deep within a thick wood, somewhere in Northern Albania, there was a thicket that the local woodsmen dare not go. Local legend held that around eleven years ago, that particular thicket became host to a dreadful and dangerous demon, a demon said to capture unwitting travellers and devour them.

Littered across the forest floor were the decaying bodies and dry skeletons of ten years worth of victims. This demon however had not devoured these people, but had attempted to possess them, although most had not enough latent magic to sustain his possession, causing them to die rapidly. The latest addition to the pile of bodies was one Quirinius Quirrell, a man who was absolutely crucial to the demon's plan to return to his home, to England. This demon, who went by the pseudonym Lord Voldemort, and whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, had concocted a plan to resurrect himself using the child of prophecy, and an ancient dark ritual. This however, hinged on his ability to return to his country of birth. And now, what he perceived to be his last chance lay dead on the ground. For him, it looked like his plans for absolute power would have to wait a while longer.

**Location: Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1991 CE**

On the seventh floor of Hogwarts there is a room which can become anything you wish it to be, and it is in this room where Lucy and Harry found themselves two and a half months into their first year at Hogwarts. Lucy had been missing Narnia and her brothers and sister and as she passed the Room's hidden location, a door appeared. She was disappointed that it was not a door to Narnia, but once she led Harry inside, they found that their clothes had become Narnian looking, Lucy's dress befitting the graceful queen she was, and Harry's robes befitting a Knight of Narnia.

Seemingly out of nowhere, music filled the room, a tune Lucy recognised from the Golden Age of Narnia, and Harry offered his hand to Lucy and they began to dance. Lucy smiled genuinely as her best friend twirled her around a room that had taken on the appearance of the ballroom at Castle Cair Paravel. Lucy smiled inwardly as she danced with her best friend. Ever since they had met, Lucy had felt like Harry and herself were kindred spirits, and now she thought about it, she was sure they were. They both had large secrets to keep: Lucy about the whole world of Narnia; and Harry about being a Time Lord. They both held knowledge beyond their years. Lucy from living an extra 16 years while in Narnia, Harry thanks to his Time Lord consciousness.

As they continued to dance with a grace belying their age, Lucy realised that they had to be, Aslan doesn't just bring anyone to Narnia and Aslan's Country and he wouldn't place Lucy where she would be found by just someone, it would have to be someone special, and even though it made her blush thinking that, and she knew they were too young just yet, Harry definitely was special.

There were no such complicated thoughts from Harry, his thoughts mostly about how beautiful Lucy looked in the delicately made dress, its silver silk and red cloak being off set by Lucy's auburn hair. Harry wasn't thick, even his large Time Lord consciousness didn't stop him from realising that Lucy was a beautiful girl and was growing into a beautiful woman, and he knew that Aslan had sent Lucy to his time for something, and the fact of the soul bond of course, but really, who can think about things like that in the arms of a beautiful girl?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So, they're Wizenagamot Lords and Ladies now. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	8. 7) Merry Little Christmas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Merry Little Christmas**

_'Merry Christmas! Long live the True King!' _Father Christmas, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _by C.S. Lewis, HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1991 CE**

The first term at Hogwarts had ended for Harry and his eight friends and Harry and Lucy were now staying at Balmoral Castle in Northern Scotland along with Harry's Uncle Charles and Aunt Diana. It was two days before Christmas and Harry and Lucy were riding horses through the expansive estates surrounding the castle, Harry pointing out several landmarks to Lucy, when Harry's horse (ironically called Lucy) was spooked by a grinding sound that Harry would recognise anywhere. Harry watched on as the Doctor's TARDIS materialised before them.

'Hello, Harry, Lucy!' The Doctor said jovially as he almost bounded out of the TARDIS. 'Early Christmas present for you, Harry, and I thought Lucy could use it as well.' He reached into his jacket and produced a matchbox sized miniature trunk which he threw to the ground where it rapidly resized. The trunk looked much like his school trunk, but with seven lock holes.

When the Doctor produced a keyring with six old style warded lock keys and a seventh ordinary Yale lock key, Harry's eyes lit up. Lucy looked on in momentary confusion as Harry inserted the Yale key into the seventh lock and as the trunk lid swung open, Lucy gasped as Harry jumped down inside the trunk, before she remembered being told about the "bigger on the inside capabilites" of a TARDIS and after the Doctor assured he would return the horses to the stables, followed her best friend.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'So the Doctor's given you your own TARDIS?' Lucy asked her best friend as she landed noticing the room had a very clinical outlook compared to the Doctor's TARDIS, with what had to be the original console, a silver metal hexagon covered in various coloured lights, buttons, switches and screens.

'Yeah!' Harry replied happily as he surveyed his very own TARDIS. 'Now, let's see what we can do about this desktop layout.' Harry said as he surveyed a small screen and bank of buttons on the furthest side of the console from the door.

Lucy watched quietly as Harry fiddled with the bank of buttons as he looked for the console design he liked, muttering to himself as he did so. 'Hmmm no...none of those are quite right...wait...here we go...custom...' Harry continued muttering about various features and colours and pieces of furniture before Harry released a triumphant cry and pressed a green button on the console, and Lucy watched in awe as the new design faded into place, and the new console room reminded Lucy a lot of both Gryffindor Tower and Harry's bedroom at Buckingham Palace.

Harry now looked around in satisfaction. The console room now contained three levels, much like in the Doctor's TARDIS. On the centre level was the console, now appearing to be made of mahogany wood, but looking strangely reminiscent of the console and dash of a luxury car. The time rotor was made of blown glass and extended all the way to the roof. The floor of this level appeared to be made of flagstone, three staircases extended away from this central level, one down to the lower level, and two to the upper level which covered around three quarters of the middle level. The walls of the room were still covered in strange roundels, now coloured a dark brown and there were maroon wall hangings. 'It looks amazing!' Lucy said in awe.

'You ain't seen nothing yet!' Harry said cheekily, pulling Lucy by the hand to show her the lower level of the new extended console room. This level was taken up by a kitchen area also with a flagstone floor. The benchtops were marble and the fittings weren't particularly modern. Harry then showed Lucy a small door which led through to a laundry room, and another door which Harry mentioned was linked to the TARDIS's internal garden, before leading her back through the kitchen and up to the third level of the console room.

This upper level was taken up by a combined library and sitting room, Harry mentioning offhandedly that this library was linked to the main library and had access to any book in history, before pointing out the warm fireplace and the maroon loveseat placed on a Persian rug in front of it. Lucy was surprised by the portrait above the fireplace, smiling as she realised it appeared to be a portrait of Harry and Lucy how they had been dressed on the Dawn Treader, in the pose they had so often found themselves in, Lucy's head on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her in a one armed hug. As Harry led her back back to the main level of the expansive room, she noticed the filing cabinets against the wall.

'Now what say we go for a little trip?' Harry asked with a lopsided grin, widening to a massive one when Lucy agreed. Not telling her where they were going, Harry set the TARDIS in flight before leading Lucy through a hidden door to show her the bedroom he had made for her...

* * *

...the TARDIS landed with a dull thud. 'So where are we?' Lucy asked.

'Take a look.' Harry encouraged, nudging Lucy towards the door.

**Location: Winchester Road, Chawton, Hampshire, England, Earth  
Time: December 1815 CE**

Lucy stepped out of Harry's TARDIS, vaguely noticing it had taken the shape of a park bench, looking around in awe, having never travelled by TARDIS, only having seen it leave and arrive. 'So where are we?' she asked her best friend, taking in the ambiance of the small country village.

Lucy did a double take as Harry nonchalantly said 'Chawton in 1815.'

'Did you say Chawton, as in Jane Austen Chawton?' Lucy asked.

'Yes I did. Chawton, Hampshire. It is December 1815 and the Prince Regent has just asked Jane Austen to dedicate Emma to himself. The Doctor gave me my TARDIS as a Christmas present so I'm using my TARDIS to give you a Christmas present.' Harry said with a smile, knowing just how much of a Jane Austen fan Lucy was.

* * *

Harry and Lucy had found Jane Austen walking through the countryside, and Harry had somehow, through some sweet talking, and even a claim that Lucy was a Queen (he said of some far flung country, not a lie, but a bending of the truth), convinced the most famous romantic author of all time to sign a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice, Lucy's favourite of all Austen's works, which he had produced from a pocket in his jacket.

* * *

Lucy had stared in awe at the now autographed first edition of Pride and Prejudice the whole time Harry had guided her back to the TARDIS, she finally broke out of her reverie long enough to pull him into a bear hug, or a Lucy-hug as he and Caspian had taken to calling them while on the Dawn Treader, and kissing him on the cheek before entering the TARDIS smiling widely all the time.

**Location: Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1991 CE**

Harry's TARDIS faded into existence in Harry's suite at Balmoral Castle and took the shape of a seven compartment magical trunk.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

Lucy made to leave the TARDIS as soon as she heard the dull thud of the landing, but was stopped by Harry. 'Lu,' Harry held out a Yale key on a chain. 'This is for you, anytime you want, feel free to come in here and read. Think of it as a frequent flyer's privilege. You may not be one yet, but you will be.'

Lucy beamed at Harry and kissed him on the cheek again before skipping out the door. Harry stood in front of the console for a moment, stunned, his fingers lightly touching the place that Lucy's lips had touched, before he shook himself out of his stupor and followed his best friend.

**Location: Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1991 CE**

Christmas Day arrived, and Lucy experienced her first royal Christmas. The Family were in Balmoral for Christmas, and surprising as it may be for any outsiders, the Royal Christmas Dinner was a raucous affair, with all the royal grandchildren in attendance, as well as all the Queen's children, Diana, Princess of Wales, Sarah, Duchess of York the Queen Mother and the Princess Margaret. Banter crossed the table back and forth, and the casualness of the meal was a sight to see.

The ever observant Elizabeths, both the Queen and the Queen Mother, noticed that Lucy seemed down, it was her first Christmas without her family after all, and that Harry was offering her silent comfort, resting his hand over hers as he ate with his left hand, somewhat awkwardly, but he rarely lifted his right hand from Lucy's left.

* * *

Dinner finished, the Christmas pudding polished off, and the family of royals retired to a cosy room within Balmoral, a piano sat in the corner and the family continued their tradition of singing Christmas carols after dinner. Zara took her place at the piano, playing requests as each member present took their turn to choose and sing a carol. Lucy remembered hearing a carol on the radio days before by Judy Garland, an actress she thought she remembered from her life in the 1940s, and when her turn came, she asked Zara to play by whispering in her ear, and as the first notes started, Lucy began to sing.

_'Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.'_

Lucy's gay and happy voice sung the 1940s classic carol, even while she had a look of sadness on her face. Harry came forward and wrapped his friend in a hug, even as she continued to sing, and the whole family joined in.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together,_  
_If the Fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._  
_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

Once again the Queen and her mother noticed once again just how protective of and concerned for Lucy that Harry seemed to be, and they realised, even if no-one else did, that Harry and Lucy would most likely be a couple when they were older.

**Location: Riding Trail, near Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: December 1991 CE**

'So where are we going?' Lucy asked from the back of her slightly smaller, yet dignified, bay stallion she had named Trumpkin after her dear little friend, a gift from the Royal Family.

'Patience, Lu. It's another surprise, but you'll love this. I didn't even know about it until a few days ago.' Harry answered from his excitable chestnut mare named Lucy as he steered his horse across the A93 away from Balmoral and up a narrow but not particularly steep mountain trail away from the road.

The trail continued to rise gradually, winding up into the mountains of the Cairngorms National Park and over time, it reached a plateau and the trail flattened out. After about an hour of riding, Harry swung down off his saddle just as Lucy did and led her over to the edge of a cliff.

There below them spread the collected magical establishment of Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade Village, separated by Hogwarts Lake and the wide expanses of the Dark Forest. Lucy looked on in awe at the expanse of the grounds backing right up against the cliff in place of one part of the castle wall.

'Can we go down to Hogsmeade?' Lucy asked, having heard much about the village from upperclassmen at Hogwarts, looking down at the village in wonder.

'I suppose we can.' Harry said, remounting his horse just as Lucy did hers and they set off down another ponderous and winding path which made its way down the cliff and around the castle and lake and into the village.


	9. 8) A Castle's Hidden Secrets

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Castle's Hidden Secrets**

_'Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor.'_ Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: Founders Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1991 CE**

Professor McGonagall led the group of nine first years along the seventh floor towards an almost forgotten tower in a forgotten part of the school. There were no longer any classes held in this corner of the seventh floor, and most of the corridor was covered in a fine film of dust. 'We will have the elves work on cleaning this part of the school as soon as we can.' McGonagall informed the group as she came to a stop outside a portrait on a flat section of wall bridging two parts of the corner.

The portrait was of two men and two women, the four founders of course, and it was the blonde man, who was obviously Godric Gryffindor (or the Master, or Archibald Griffin) who spoke. 'Password?' he asked looking at Professor McGonagall expectantly. '_Every lion needs a lioness._' was the response, and with a nod, the portrait swung forwards showing a large oak door with a iron handle. The professor gestured for Harry to open the door and he led his friends through into the tower's common room.

'Welcome, children, to the fabled Founder's Tower.' McGonagall said with a wide sweep of her arms encompassing the whole of the room. 'The other Heads of House, myself and Professor Dumbledore have decided that as you have not only homework assignments but also work to do with the Wizenagamot and family headship you should have a place where you can do all this work free from distraction. There are several rules you will be required to observe at all times.

After explaining the rules they would be required to observe to retain use of the tower, McGonagall left the room, telling the students that she would leave them to settle in, the group immediately setting about organising the main room of the tower just as they wanted it while Hermione immediately set upon looking through the Founder's private library which was housed within the tower.

**Location: Secret Chamber, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1991 CE**

After some two weeks of exploring the Founders Tower between classes, the friends stumbled on a secret staircase that led down through the wall of the castle, down to the basement level. Harry and Lucy led the group of nine forward as they picked their way through the gloom of an area of the castle that looked like it had seldom been used for hundreds of years. The wall hangings and tapestries were moth-eaten, the portraits all covered in black cloth, the torches on the walls casting just the barest amount of light, the charms on them obviously almost run out. Lighting their wands, they continued forwards, following the corridor to its end, being ever cautious, but more confident with every metre they moved forwards until they came upon an oak door with a rusted lock and doorknob, which when Lucy pushed, moved inwards easily.

The group looked curiously around the new room they found themselves in, feeling the rush of almost pure magic, noticing that the rich tapestries in this room showed no signs of decay, nor did the large rug in the centre of the room. In the centre of the rug, a wooden lectern stood tall, a large tome lay open to the first page upon it.

Reminded strongly of the Book of Incantations she had read from on the Dawn Treader's voyage, Lucy leant forward and read the text written there in clear Old English handwriting;

_Welcome heirs! You must be our heirs if you have managed to find your way into the Chamber of Secrets, the true Chamber, not the false one so cleverly designed by Salazar. Long ago, when the school was first constructed, we realised that to allow not only the wards to function, but also to allow the castle to withstand the magic performed within, we would need a magical keystone, a room which could draw excess magic away from the castle structure and use it to power the wards. The resulting underground chamber, this chamber, and the network of tunnels and chambers surrounding it, which spread for many hundreds of miles are the schools last defense, the sum total of the knowledge of the founders and of the greatest student in the school's history; Merlin Ambrosius. This tome before you is the fabled Great Grimoire of Hogwarts, and also within these chambers you will find the hidden secret journals owned by we founders and Merlin himself._

_Written this 22nd day of August, in the year of our Lord 1092  
by Salazar Slytherin, 1st Duke of Slytherin  
Godric Gryffindor, 1st Duke of Gryffindor  
Helga Hufflepuff, 1st Duchess of Hufflepuff, and  
Rowena Ravenclaw, 1st Duchess of Ravenclaw  
and witnessed by Merlin, 1st Duke of Emrys, King's Wizard_

The nine students gaped in amazement, the purebloods even more so when they heard Lucy say 'Great Grimoire of Hogwarts', the fabled lost knowledge of the founders, which disappeared in 1098 and was never seen again, soon mythologised and dissolved into history.

* * *

Further exploration of the vast underground network of caverns and tunnels led them to an armoury just of to the side of the Grimoire Chamber. This armoury also contained a full size archery range and Lucy immediately stepped forward, stringing a bow and pulling an arrow from a quiver hanging on a hook near the firing line. Stepping up to the line, she took aim and loosed the arrow, her friends watching in awe as the arrow flew straight and true to strike the very centre of the bullseye. She smiled when Harry handed her a dagger, and after a few moments getting a feel for the balance, she threw the dagger and was satisfied to see it also score a bullseye, but slightly off to the side after it clipped the arrow already embedded there. Lucy had always struggled going from Narnia back to England, but if there was to be a place such as this in easy reach, maybe it would be that much easy for her.

**Location: Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1991 CE**

Professor Amy Pond, the first Muggle teacher in the history of the establishment, stood before her first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Muggle Studies class, an almost imperceptible smile on her face as the students filtered in, Harry and Lucy having been there five minutes early, the pair currently sitting, heads together, having a conversation and scheming in a way that only best friends can. Heaven help whoever hurts either of those too. Amy thought to herself as the class started to settle down but the scheming continued until Amy decided to embarrass her "adopted younger brother", as she thought of Harry. 'Harry! Lucy! Flirt on your own time!' Amy barked as the whole class erupted into laughter, except of course for Harry and Lucy, both blushing bright red, looking petulantly at one Amy Pond.

'Okay, okay, settle down now class, leave Harry and Lucy alone.' Amy continued, smirking at Harry and Lucy's rebellious looks. 'Now last week we studied the concept of electricity and this week we will be studying its applications in the muggle world...'

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'Bloody Amy Pond! I'll get her back! ' Harry muttered as he raced around his TARDIS console, intent on just getting away from Hogwarts for a while, Lucy watching on, leaning against the console as Harry rushed past her.

'Come on Harry, its no worse than Edmund or Caspian.' Lucy said, 'and at least they're teasing you about someone you like. You do like me don't you?' Lucy asked, her insecurity about her, in her eyes, more beautiful sister raising its ugly head again.

'Of course I like you Lucy, I already told you that you are beautiful on the Dawn Treader, I would have thought that was a giveaway.' Harry reassured and was rewarded by a radiant smile, a big Lucy-hug and another kiss on the cheek.

**Location: The Library, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: December 1993 CE**

'Neville?' Lucy asked as the group of friends sat around a table in the library revising for upcoming exams. 'This bit about Devil's Snare? Does it have to sunlight, or would any form of magically conjured light suffice?' The question led several other members of the group to listen on in interest as each of the students had a subject in which they excelled most and Herbology was definitely Neville's strong suit.

'Well, no it doesn't. Pure sunlight works best, followed by conjured sunlight, but any other form of light or heat will also work to varying degrees.' Neville answered.

'Thanks!' Lucy said brightly, making a note in her book.

'That's ok. Now could you tell me what the difference is between a basic elixir and a tincture is? I know they are both medicinal.' Neville asked back, Lucy being one of the strongest potioneers in the group.

'Okay...' Lucy said, trying to put it best into words. 'A basic elixir is an aromatic, generally sweetened medicinal potion while a tincture is a potion made up of a benign medicine preserved in alcohol which results in a bitter taste.'

'Right! Brilliant!' Neville replied. Questions continued to be traded back and forth amongst the group right until it was time for dinner.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well that's first year pretty much done. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	10. 9) Approaching Summer

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Approaching Summer**

'_But as for Lucy, she was always gay and golden-haired, and all princes in those parts desired her to be their Queen, and her own people called her Queen Lucy the Valiant.' _C.S. Lewis, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts Express, near Edinburgh Waverley railway station, Edinburgh, Scotland, Earth  
En route to: London King's Cross Station  
Time: June 1992 CE**

The Hogwarts Express steamed through the Scottish capital of Edinburgh on its way southwards to King's Cross in the centre of London. Inside a compartment near the rear of the train, the group of nine friends were chatting animatedly about their summer plans after the last few weeks of their first year had passed by rapidly in a haze of exams and breaks between them spent enjoying the warm sunshine. Hermione's were perhaps the most exciting, travelling to the south of France then skiing in the Alps. Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah were spending the holidays visiting each other. Neville, whose love for Herbology had grown over their first year would be spending his time in the Longbottom Greenhouses. Draco would probably follow his socialite mother all over the country to various parties. Lucy, who had very little living family, if any, by this time, would be living with Harry (go figure) as his ward, and he would be staying at Balmoral Castle, possibly with a few trips with the Doctor on the side.

Anyone looking into the compartment would probably think that it was quite a cute scene, students from all four houses taking animatedly together while Lucy and Daphne snoozed, their heads on Harry and Draco's shoulders respectively. Harry took a moment out from the conversation, looking out the window as the train streaked through Waverley station in Edinburgh, the muggles on the platform completely clueless that the train was filled with magical children. The end of the platform went past and the train was again streaking through suburbia, southwards towards the East Coast and onto London.

**Location: Pancras Road, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1992 CE**

The black limousine pulled away from the side of the road outside Kings Cross station and started off towards Heathrow. Harry and Lucy, both of whom were rapidly getting used to the royal lifestyle, were relaxing in the back of the limousine, enjoying the opportunity to be themselves without teasing, Lucy reclining leisurely against Harry's chest, his hand absent mindedly playing with the tips of Lucy's flowing auburn hair. Most people thought they were a couple already, but as far as they were concerned, they'd grown up together, and they were just best friends, not ready for being a couple...yet. This maybe surprising thinking from a pair of eleven year olds, but considering one had already lived through the first 23 years of her life, not unexpected.

The pair remained in this position as the car followed the A40 towards Heathrow.

**Location: Somewhere over Scotland, Earth  
En route to: Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1992 CE**

The specially built Airbus A319 carrying Harry, Lucy, and the Prince of Wales, who had met the others at Heathrow was currently flying high over Scotland towards Balmoral in the north. Charles was reading Murder on the Orient Express, one of his favourite all time novels, occasionally looking over at the two young Gryffindors sitting in one of the rows slightly ahead of him on the other side of the plane, the pair were fast asleep in a position that Charles and the rest of the family had quickly become accustomed to seeing over Christmas, heads together, blissful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Harry started stirring as the Airbus started its descent downwards towards Balmoral's private airstrip, feeling the comforting weight of Lucy's head against his shoulder. As the plane came in to land Harry whispered into Lucy's ear, watching as she twitched slightly first from the hot breath on her neck. 'Lu! Lucy! Lucy-love! The plane is landing, it's time to wake up.'

'Wait...wuh? I'm up, I'm up!' Lucy muttered groggily, missing the snort from Harry at the very unladylike waking up of the High Queen of Narnia.

'We're here Lu. Welcome back to Balmoral!'

**Location: Balmoral Castle, Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1992 CE**

'Lulu! Jamie! Come play with me and Genie!' The young princess Beatrice begged, puppy dog eyes strongly reminding Lucy of a moment some three years ago (from her perspective), on the fateful day where she had stumbled through a wardrobe in a spare room, finding herself in a world of beauty and magic. And now she understood why Peter had given in so easily...it was just too adorable!

Harry was already making his way over to where Eugenie was sitting and was tickling the now giggling infant, even as Lucy acquiesced and took the hand offered to her by Beatrice. Taking a seat next to Harry, unconsciously sitting so they're shoulders were barely touching, Lucy started teaching Bea basic hand clapping games, most of which she had learned from her sister Susan.

In a short break between games, Lucy glanced at Harry who was alternating between playing peek-a-boo and tickling the adorable girl. As she turned back to focus on playing with Beatrice again, she didn't notice Harry glancing at her in turn, nor did she notice Prince Andrew's head look in on the four kids, smiling before returning to the sitting room where the adults were conversing.

After an hour or so, Andrew and his wife came into the playroom and after some coaxing they took Bea and Genie off to bed and Harry and Lucy were left alone. They soon found themselves sitting in what could be considered their "traditional" pose, the pose they adopted whenever they sorted out what was going on in their lives from day to day and to draw support from each other, side by side, Lucy resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Lucy took the opportunity to leave the younger royals with their parents and went for a horse ride. The two horses, Trumpkin and Lucy, were currently trotting along a riding trail leading away from the castle to the village of Braemar before following the River Dee up further into the Highlands, their riders enjoying the opportunity to get away from the castle without a chaperone for a while.

The accomplished, if young riders, crossed the River Dee onto an island via a ford about six kilometres north of Braemar, and after dismounting from their steeds, Harry produced a picnic basket and blanket and the pair took a seat on the soft grass, chatting amiably as they polished off a picnic lunch breathing in the cool and clean air of the Scottish Highlands, neither noticing the lady beetle which perched itself on the flagon of pumpkin juice resting on the picnic blanket.

* * *

The next morning, a tired and ruffled looking owl sailed into a small dining room at Balmoral Castle, delivering the _Early Morning Prophet_ just as Harry and Lucy walked in for breakfast, Charles taking one look at the front page and immediately passing it over to Harry, who gaped reading the headline, a reaction mirrored by Lucy when she glanced over as well and they immediately started reading the article together.

_SCOTLAND SUMMER LOVING FOR PRINCE-WHO-LIVED  
by Rita Skeeter, special correspondent_

_It appears that young Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, better known as Harry Potter-Windsor in the wizarding world, has found a young woman to give his heart. When he became one of a spate of eleven year olds sitting as Lords and Ladies of the Wizenagamot in September last year, the young Duke announced a muggleborn by the name of Lucy Pevensie as a ward of the House of Potter, the oldest of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses and second oldest of His Royal Highness's seats, allowing her to take the name of Lucy Pevensie-Potter. _

_Later that year, the _Prophet_ can exclusively reveal that the young Miss Pevensie-Potter joined the Prince and his family at Balmoral Castle in northern Scotland over Christmas, and once again over summer, where the _Prophet _can once again exclusively reveal that just yesterday, Miss Pevensie-Potter joined the Prince on a romantic horse ride alongside the River Dee culminating in a picnic lunch west of Braemar in the Scottish Highlands._

_Upon investigation at the Department of Mysteries's Bonds Office, this reporter can reveal that the Book of Bonds, kept since 1965 by Master Unspeakable Wilhemina Klink-Unthank, recognises a destiny bond between the two preteens. On encountering this statement, Klink-Unthank was kind enough to explain that a destiny bond can only occur between two people who carry the same, or similar destinies and acts as a weak forerunner to a full-blown soul bond._

_The Palace and Prince Harry James were unavailable for comment today and it is unclear just where the Prince and Miss Pevensie-Potter actually met._

_For more information about Prince Harry James, page 3. For more information about The Royal Family, page 6. For speculation on the identity of Miss Pevensie-Potter, page 27._

Harry just sighed before looking at his best friend. 'Well welcome to the world of wild royal speculation.' his uncle Charles informed the two as he sipped his tea at the head of the table. 'Just ignore it and don't let the media rule your life.'

Lucy, used to having to live up to the expectations of her subjects as a Queen of Narnia, knew that Charles was right, patting Harry's hand comfortingly before pouring herself her morning "cuppa", a ritual that had started early in her years in Narnia and had perservered even after she and her siblings had regressed to their original age the first time they had returned to England from their magical kingdom.

* * *

'Jamie and Lulu sitting in a tree...' Bea was singing, joined by ten year old Will and eight year old Henry (Harry to the Royals) while the infant Genie just clapped along oblivious to the real teasing nature of the song just yet.

'Really, Bea?' Lucy asked, walking up to the girl slowly waggling her fingers in a tickling motion causing the young Princess to squeal and run off only to be caught by Harry and there was soon an intense tickle war taking place amongst the young Royals and Lucy.

After Charles came in, breaking up the war to inform the children that lunch was ready, Lucy kissed Harry sweetly on the cheek causing the young ones to start giggling and break out into song again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So summer after first year now. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment_


	11. 10) New Professor, Old Friend

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: New Professor, Old Friend**

_'And the Professor, who was a very remarkable man, didn't tell them not to be silly or not to tell lies, but believed the whole story.'_ C.S. Lewis, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1992 CE**

'Lucy?' a voice asked.

Lucy looked up from her holiday homework from where she was sitting next to Harry and noticed that the Queen was standing there. 'I have a visitor coming today, a magical lord who has come for a meeting with myself, and I thought you might like to meet him.' The Queen said mysteriously. 'You can come too Harry.' She added before leading the two away to her private study.

As they entered the Queen's study, Harry and Lucy rolled their eyes at the herald who announced their presence to an empty room, 'Announcing Her Majesty The Queen, and Miss Lucy Pevensie-Potter, escorted by His Royal Highness The Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter and Peverell, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' The royals and Lucy took a seat and chatted amiably until the herald announced a newcomer and the three stood to greet him. 'Announcing The Right Honourable The Earl Kirke of Oxfordshire.'

Hearing the name of the newcomer Lucy looked at him closely. Professor Kirke, who had taken the Pevensies in in World War II had not been a young man, but here, some 50 years later, was the Professor, looking just as he had then. 'Professor? Professor Kirke?' Lucy asked unsure.

The Earl Kirke looked at Lucy strangely, he had thought she looked like the Lucy Pevensie she new from long ago, but also was sure it could not be her, for she had died in 1943. But when she innocently asked if he was Professor Kirke, he had to know. 'Lucy Pevensie? Little Lucy Pevensie?'

'Yes, it's me, Professor.' Lucy said, tearing up slightly as she hugged the aged professor, and for just a moment, it was 1940 and Lucy had just had an argument with her siblings about the existence of Narnia.

'They told me you died, Lucy! I went to your funeral!' Digory Kirke said, also tearing up.

Lucy had only one word she could say in reply to the professor, a word that made him nod in complete understanding, for only one person could manage something of that magnitude, 'Aslan.'

'Ah! Of course. And this must be the famous boyfriend of yours? Harry Potter-Windsor, I believe? Or should that be the Duke of Gryffindor, Your Highness?' Digory said with an almost knowing smile.

'For a friend of Lucy? Harry is just fine.' Harry replied to Digory even as Lucy huffed, stomping her foot, 'Harry is NOT my boyfriend...' The mumbled 'yet' did not go by unnoticed by anyone in the room.

* * *

After an hour of catching up, Digory decided it was probably time to undertake the business he had come for and politely addressed Harry and Lucy. 'Harry, Lucy, might I now have some privacy for my meeting with Her Majesty?'

'Of course, Professor.' Both children said, 'Might we go to Diagon Alley, Grandmum?' Harry asked.

"Of course, James dear, get Gerard to take you.' The Queen replied, referring to one of the many Palace staff.

**Location: Kirke Manor, near Combe, Oxfordshire, England, Earth**  
**Time: July 1992 CE**

'Come in, Professor Dumbledore, come in!' The elderly witch Mrs Macready said as she welcomed the Hogwarts Headmaster in from the rain. 'Sorry to keep you waiting in the rain. Professor Kirke is in his study. You know the way.'

'Yes, of course, thank you my dear lady.' Dumbledore said politely, climbing the first two short flights of stairs and entered the study after knocking.

He was beckoned in by his old colleague and friend. 'Come in, Albus, dear fellow, come in. What can I do for you today?'

'I need you to come back and teach old friend.' Dumbledore explained his issue to Digory. 'I need you to come back and teach your specialist subject.'

'Deep Magics?' Digory looked confused, 'Do you really think that anyone at Hogwarts is accomplished enough to handle Deep Magics, the very magic which holds the fabrics of this world and all others together?'

'I can think of a few...Aslan's chosen ones and their friends. A group of nine second years with the latent power of some of our oldest families.' Dumbledore replied.

'You would have me teach the power of the Deep Magic to nine second years?' Digory looked at Dumbledore wide eyed. 'Do you realise what can happen if someone lacking the power and control tries to harness the Deep Magic?'

'Yes I do, and yes I would. Two of your students would be Harry Potter-Windsor and Lucy Pevensie-Potter, I believe you know them?' Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. 'I think we both agree that those two have more than enough understanding of Deep Magic, none more so than Lucy.'

'Yes I suppose you are right there. But what of the other seven?' Digory asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Hogwarts Headmaster.

'I think they will manage quite nicely. Three are the heirs of the Founders, one is the heir of Morgan Le Fay, the great librarian of Camelot, and the other three should be well capable, they are very magically powerful.' Dumbledore reassured his friend.

'Very well!' Digory finally caved. 'But I'll need a private classroom. You can't be too careful.'

'Of course! Lucy and her friends have access to the Founder's Tower, together with them I'm sure you'll find a room in the tower somewhere.' Dumbledore made sure his friend had no chance to argue.

**Location: Yaxley Manor, near Ashford, Kent, England, Earth**  
**Time: July 1992 CE**

Ernest Yaxley, one of Lord Voldemort's staunchest supporters, and one who had escaped prosecution by pleading the Imperius curse, was sitting in his drawing room, sipping a fine cognac, thinking about one particular...artifact of the Dark Lord's, a diary which he had kept stored in his Gringotts vault for near to fifty years.

'Floppy!' Yaxley yelled, making a mental note to never let his children name his house elf ever again.

'Yesses Master?' The house elf asked after popping in dressed in a dirty pillowcase.

'Go to Gringotts and withdraw an old diary from my vault, you know the one.' Yaxley ordered.

'Floppy wills be doing so Master.' The elf replied, cowering at the thought of the dark tainted object.

'Well! Begone with you, filthy beast!' Yaxley raged, backhanding Floppy before the elf popped out again.

* * *

**End of Part One**

* * *

**Cast Notes:**

**Starring...  
**David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor  
Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones  
Catherine Tate as Donna Noble  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
**With**  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Duke of Gryffindor  
**And**  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie

**Hogwarts Students...  
**Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Freya Wilson as Daphne Greengrass  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Ellie Darcey-Alden as Susan Bones  
Ramona Marquez as Hannah Abbott  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
Izzy Meikle-Small as Tracey Davis  
Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley

**Narnians...  
**William Moseley as Peter Pevensie  
Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie  
Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie  
Will Poulter as Eustace Scrubb  
Jim Broadbent as Digory Kirke  
Ben Barnes as King Caspian X  
Gary Sweet as Captain Drinian  
Simon Pegg as Reepicheep (voice)  
Liam Neeson as Aslan (voice)

**Others...  
**The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as the Sixteenth Master/Archibald Griffin  
Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore  
Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall  
Peter Mullan as Ernest Yaxley

* * *

**Coming Soon - Part Two: Camera Sub Rosa**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So that's the first year up and posted, will probably go back over these chapters now and fix them up if need be._


	12. 11) Return to Hogwarts

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

**_Author's Note:_**_ So here begins the second year at Hogwarts..._

* * *

**____****Harry Potter and...  
The Heart of the Lion  
**___A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia/Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

___**Part Two: Camera Sub Rosa**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Return to Hogwarts**

_'It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?' _The Doctor, _The Pandorica Opens_

* * *

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1992 CE**

Harry and Lucy were working through their holiday Potions essays, Lucy helping Harry by reading through it, just as he had corrected her Astronomy essay. 'Lacewing larvae are used in Hair-Changing Potion not the actual flies Harry.' Lucy pointed out. 'Lacewing flies are only used in very complicated and powerful transformation potions like Polyjuice.'

Harry looked down at where Lucy was pointing, flicking to the correct page in the textbook and double checking. 'Oh right!' He said, scratching out flies and writing in larvae instead. 'Thanks Lu.' he said with a sincere smile.

'That's okay, Harry. Otherwise your essay is done, just rewrite it onto fresh parchment and you'll be finished.' Lucy smiled at her friend as he nodded and pulled a fresh roll of parchment and his fountain pen towards him, glad that Hogwarts required quills only on tests and exams.

'Harry! Lucy!' Harry's young cousin Zara Phillips, who would be attending Hogwarts for the first time in September barged into Harry's bedroom. 'Can you please tell me about Hogwarts? Mum won't tell me and it's driving me insane! Pretty please!' Zara begged her older cousin and his best friend.

Harry and Lucy looked at each other and shook their heads. 'If Aunt Anne won't tell you, I won't either. Sorry Zara.'

'Come on! I'm dying here!' she moaned. 'Could you at least let me read Hogwarts: A History?' she tried a different tack.

'Nope, that would spoil the surprise.' Harry said, watching as Zara huffed and left the room once again.

* * *

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1992 CE**

Days later, Zara's nervousness about Hogwarts was compounded when Hogwarts letters arrived. As the barn owl arrived, Harry took his and Lucy's letters and left Zara's for her to collect before running off to find Lu.

As he handed Lucy's over, he ripped open his letter and unfolded the sheets of parchment inside. He looked upon Professor McGonagall's neat script written in green ink and read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Dear Mister Potter-Windsor,_

_We are pleased to invite you to your second year education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary textbooks. We highly recommend that students replace any material which you used in the previous year._

_After conference between the Headmaster and your Head of House, it has been decided that you are to be offered a place in a selective course, The Deep Magics of the Worlds in addition to your normal course load. Under Hogwarts' course policy for second years, you are no longer required to undertake the Astronomy course at this time. A classroom for this subject has not yet been assigned and is up to conference between yourself, your classmates and the teacher, Professor D.E. Kirke._

_Term begins as per usual on September 1st, and you will be required to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at London Kings Cross railway station at 11am._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress  
Head of Gryffindor House_

Harry finished reading the first sheet of parchment, noting the "selective course" he was being offered and the name of the professor. Lucy mentioned she had the same offer as Harry and they both turned to the textbook list for the new term

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Second year students should have a copy of the following:_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk  
New Approaches to Learning Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Deep Magics of the World by Digory Kirke, Earl Kirke of Oxfordshire  
Dark Creatures in Detail by Quentin Trimble_

_Second years and above are allowed to bring a broomstick to school._

Harry smiled as he noticed Lucy's letters were virtually the same as his, and he offered her his arm as they went off in search of his grandmother to ask permission to go into Diagon Alley with Zara to collect their books and equipment.

**Location: Hogwarts Express, near Grantham railway station, England, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

Once again, the scarlet steam train loaded with Hogwarts students steamed northwards towards the school in the far north, and in a compartment near the rear of the train, nine second years and two soon-to-be first years were in a deep discussion about Hogwarts, but true to their word, Harry and Lucy made sure nothing was revealed to Zara that would spoil the surprise.

'So we all got letters offering us a place in a class named Deep Magics of the Worlds?' Harry asked his friends as the Hogwarts Express sped along the East Coast Main Line towards its destination. 'What is Dumbledore playing at?'

'And who is this Professor D.E. Kirke?' Hermione asked, surprised she had not heard of such a professor.

'He's an old friend.' was Lucy's only response.

* * *

The young brunette stroked the cover of the diary she had found in her cauldron after Diagon Alley. Looking cautiously around the empty compartment, she took out her quill and started to write in the diary, her eyes rolling back in her head as she did so.

**Location: Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

As the girl wrote in the diary, deep underneath Hogwarts, in a chamber within Hogwarts' underground network, several ancient creatures stirred. One, a large snake, the king of the serpents stirred from its thousand year slumber, sensing that Hogwarts would soon enough need protection from one who meant it harm. The other creatures were interlopers, creatures who had crash landed on Earth and took refuge at Hogwarts using the latent radiation caused by magic to rebuild their damaged bodies.

The most feared creatures in the universe were preparing to descend on Hogwarts, it was Hogwarts darkest hour, its time of angels...

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

Lucy sat staring into the fire in the common room, tears running down her cheeks silently. Harry saw this and he silently took a seat beside her in the scarlet love seat, wrapping his arms gently around Lucy, allowing her to sob into his shoulder as he patted her back gently, whispering into her ear softly, 'It's ok Lu, let it all out.'

Then, Ron Weasley, who had been shoving his foot in his mouth around Harry and Lucy all first year, decided it would be a good time to show his hand. 'Oi! You two! Stop being so lovey-dovey, it makes me want to vomit.' Harry cringed and reached for his wand to teach Ron some manners, but he was beaten to it by a red eyed Lucy who had her wand out in a moment.

'Langlock!' But Lucy wasn't finished by gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, she continued to go off on a (very rare) tirade. 'How dare you! You foul selfish insufferable git! I'll be lovey-dovey with Harry whenever I bloody well want! Not that it matters to you, but Harry was comforting me because it's been a year since I lost my family! So just get over yourself and for once think about something other than yourself and your bloody stomach! She punctuated her tirade by adding a large red handprint across his face as she slapped him before storming off for places unknown.

'You are an absolute git, Ronald!' Harry yelled before running after Lucy.

**Location: Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

Harry eventually found Lucy holed up in the Room of Requirement, the room looking like the ballroom at Cair Paravel. 'Lu?' he asked cautiously. 'Lu? I'm here for you.'

'I know you are Harry.' Lucy replied with a watery smile. 'I'm sorry I ran off like that, but that red-headed git just really riled me up!' Lucy clenched her fists until Harry sat beside her on the stone balustrade and gently unclenched her fists, tenderly taking her hands in his before wrapping her in a hug and she pulled him even closer.

'Don't think about him Lucy. I know you miss your family, and I know it's not much, but I'm your family now, and my family is your family, if you want...' Harry comforted her.

'I know you are my family, and it's wonderful, but...I just miss them...it hasn't got easier.' Lucy said, her cheeks still tear-stained.

'I know Lu. I lost my parents too, and even with the Doctor, and the royals. I miss them with all my heart, and my Time Lord consciousness isolates me because I have so much extra knowledge. I didn't know how I would be able to cope at school, and then I met my kindred spirit...a kind, softly spoken, cute (Lucy blushed at this) girl who, like me, just seemed old for her age, like she'd seen more of life than just North London. And then, I had to go back to my time and I had to leave her behind. But then, while I hate the way it had to happen, I'm so glad that it did, she came back to me and I had my best friend back again.' Harry explained.

'Thanks Harry. I needed that.' Lucy whispered into his shoulder. 'Good to know that we both agree that we are kindred spirits.'

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So here's the first chapter of second year. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment. For those interested, "Camera Sub Rosa" translates as Chamber Under the Rose. Under the rose typically means something is secret, thus "Camera Sub Rosa" is a secret chamber._


	13. 12) The Only Water in the Forest

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Only Water in the Forest...**

_'Except they don't have a word for pond. The only water in the forest is the river. The Doctor will find your daughter. And he will care for her, whatever it takes. And I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter.' _River Song, _A Good Man Goes to War_

* * *

**Location: Stormcage Containment Facility, Undisclosed Location  
Time: May 5159 CE**

'Hmmmm hmmm hmmm...' Melody Pond, better known to her friends (and family) as River Song, hummed a haunting Gallifreyan lullaby to herself as she flipped idly through her TARDIS shaped diary, but stopped dead when she realised what was coming. It was time to visit Hogwarts, it was time for Harry Potter's Time of Angels...

WEEEEEEEEOWWWWWW!

A security alarm blared all through the galaxy's only ultra-maximum security prison asteroid, Stormcage, as once again River Song packet her things into her various dimensionally transcendental pockets, slipping out of her cell, activating her vortex manipulator as she went, setting the temporal coordinates, and then in a harsh, white, electric flash and puff of smoke, River Song disappeared from the prison.

**Location: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

River Song landed deep within a forest, next to a rather muddy, fast flowing river. She smirked as she mused out loud, 'Me, in the forest, by a river...how ironic.' She looked around to get her bearings, then walked forwards towards Hogwarts, and her husband, parents and her pseudo-semi-sorta-unofficially-adopted-son-amajigamy. She shook her head, she had to stop thinking about Harry like that, the way that the Doctor had described their relationship, and wondered where he was in his timeline right now.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1992 CE**

At breakfast, Harry and Lucy stood at the head table both having an animated conversation with the Doctor about their plans for the Christmas holidays, which planets and which time streams, which universes, all the important details, Professor Snape listening in with interest, although trying hard to not look so, when the doors to the great hall flung open with a loud bang, and the two Time Lords could she the silhouette of a frizzy haired well proportioned woman. They both turned to each other with a smirk. 'River!' they said in unison, Harry adding, 'The three of us in one room, plus the Master, this is going to be trouble' although he looked strangely pleased at the prospect.

'HELLLO HOGGGWARTTTTSSS!' River yelled, much like how a rock star would at a concert, and the students all around the tables looked on confusedly, while Harry and the Doctor just shook their heads in bemusement.

Finally Harry stood up straight, 'Hello, River! Your mum and dad are going to be down in just a moment.' He called with a smirk as he anticipated the reaction from the assembled students, and got it, as they looked around confusedly trying to figure out which professors were this...woman's parents.

Things got even better for Harry as Amy and Rory walked in at that moment and River jumped up and down like a little kid, playing along with Harry's game, 'Hi Mummy, hi Daddy!' she yelled running over to hug them both. Harry and the Doctor couldn't hold it in any more and both burst out laughing at the display River was putting on, and the obvious confusion of the student body.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: September 1992 CE**

After the entertainment at breakfast, Harry, the Doctor and River synchronised their diaries as Amy, Rory and Harry's friends watched on. Finally, Neville gave into confusion and asked, 'What are they doing?'

'They're time travellers. They never meet in the right order. So... they are synchronising their diaries.' Rory said triumphantly, remembering the time the Doctor had been "killed" by an earlier version of River as an older version of River watched on, being glad of, for once, being the one in the know about these things.

'So have you found your family, Harry?' River asked one final question to finish the "syncing".

'Yes, I have. You may address me as Your Royal Highness The Prince Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter and Peverell, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' Harry replied, making a show of acting pompous, even going so far as use his wand to conjure several Union Flags and music floated in from the ether, the sound of _God Save the Queen_.

'Oh of course, Your Highness.' River giggled, over exaggerating a curtsy. 'I do think you went just a little bit over the top there.'

'Damn! I've been practising that all week! A little too over the top?' He whined.

'Just a little.' River nodded, holding her hand up with her index finger and thumb a few millimetres apart.

'So why exactly are you here, dear Melody Pond?' Harry asked his long time friend, and as he and the Doctor had not long ago discovered, wife of the Doctor.

'I'm a bit early...' River started, before adding under her breath, 'unlike some people I know.' Harry snorted at this, and River continued. 'My sources tell me that this year is a big temporal tipping point and that you will need all the help you can get here. Anyway, how's that girlfriend of yours...Lucy?' River asked with a knowing smirk.

'HARRY'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!' Lucy yelled from beside Harry before crossing her arms and pouting.

'Yet.' River interjected, causing both Harry and Lucy to blush, but neither denied it, leading to a large smirk from every other occupant of the room.

**Location: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

'Harry heard it too Headmaster! There are mysterious voices in the walls! This is not a good sign! Are. You. Investigating?' The Doctor asked Albus Dumbledore, who looked, as usual, infuriatingly calm.

'I am fully aware of that my dear Doctor, and I am investigating, but this school is very large and I don't pretend to know every inch of it...' was Dumbledore's only response and the Doctor left the knowledgeable but infuriating man to his musings.

**Location: Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

§Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four§ The young girl hissed to the statue of Slytherin and the mouth slowly opened and the beast emerged. The girl stared impassive, her eyes rolled back in her head, only the whites of her eyes showing.

The large basilisk slid past the girl, ready to protect the school, but then a blast of pure magic was released from within the young girl, and the basilisk instantly became a killer, its primary mission pushed to the back of it mind, its sentience forgotten.

Within the mind of the girl, the sentience of Tom Riddle's diary smirked as he thought of the damage he could cause, the havoc he could wreak at Hogwarts.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Harry and Lucy sat under a weeping willow far away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts Castle as Hedwig sat above them as if she could protect them from anything that would invade their privacy.

Lucy was once again thinking about her family (it was her father's birthday after all) and crying, her head on Harry's shoulder and neither one of them noticed the small lady beetle which flew around their heads before flying away in the direction of the outer walls. Slowly but surely, Lucy's sobs abated, and Harry started to stand up, saying, 'C'mon Lu, we better head up to the dorms. We have classes tomorrow.'

Lucy just nodded her head, wiping her eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her towards Gryffindor Tower.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

The next morning Harry was eating his toast and marmalade when Hermione thrust the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ into his hands and he was able to look at the front page as Lucy leaned over curiously and both opened their mouths in shock.

_LOVING BY THE LAKE  
by Rita Skeeter, special correspondent_

_Following the story from June this year, this reporter can reveal that the destiny bonded pair, the Duke of Gryffindor and Lucy Pevensie-Potter, continue to grow closer, leading to speculation that a magical bond marriage between the two is very close to coming to fruition. The young pair of Gryffindor lions were last night seen down on the edge of Hogwarts Lake, where it seemed that the second eldest grandchild of Her Majesty the Queen was comforting a tearful Miss Pevensie-Potter, some sources suggesting this was due to a spate of recent disagreements with the youngest son of The Earl Weasley, who is currently serving as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic._

The rest of the page was taken up by a large wizarding photo of the two down by the lake, and both second years looked puzzled at how the reporter could have gotten the picture, as they had not seen anyone down by the lake at all. Slowly, more and more students turned to look at the two Gryffindors. Harry and Lucy looked around at everyone staring at them, then blushed, looking at each other, conveying the same silent message, why us? After about five minutes, they both were tired of the stares, and both stood, leaving the Great Hall to get their books for first class, which was Charms with the Ravenclaws.


	14. 13) Soul Sister

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Soul Sister**

_'When you grow up, you should be just like you.' _Lucy Pevensie, _The Cronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (FOX/Walden Media)_

* * *

**Location: Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

A seemingly normal year at Hogwarts turned sinister when two young Ravenclaw first years were exploring the castle during their lunch break, and one of the pair vanished into thin air while walking along the third floor corridor...

**Five Minutes Beforehand  
Location: Fourth Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

...and reappeared one floor up and on the opposite side of the school to where he vanished, and five minutes before he disappeared, immediately falling unconscious.

**Location: Second Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Hermione were walking around the second floor waiting for their next class, when a scream rang out from around the next corner. And as they followed the noise, they saw a strange sight. There was a deformed statue touching a young first year, who subsequently disappeared, and the same first year suddenly staggering up behind them, and collapsing in a heap. 'Shit!' was all Harry could say.

'Harry! Language!' Lucy said in reply hitting him on the arm.

'Uh this is very not good.' Harry said, closing his eyes in concentration and sending a psychic message to the Doctor.

Moments later, the telltale wheezing of the TARDIS announced the arrival of the Doctor, and after Harry explained what happened, the Doctor's reaction exactly mirrored Harry's.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

'That's why you're here isn't it River, this is my Time of Angels, isn't it?' Harry asked River Song as Harry, Lucy, Hermione, River and the Doctor sat in the Doctor's office after destroying the Angel, with great difficulty.

'Yes, Harry, it is your time of angels.' River said with solemnity. 'Hogwarts is under attack from within. The angels are not at full strength and can only send someone a matter of seconds into the past, and a matter of metres in distance, but the magic in Hogwarts will quickly bring them back to full strength, and when that happens it is only a matter of time before Hogwarts falls to its first threat.'

**Location: Seventh Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Harry thought about the reports that a student had been petrified on the second floor, and another found collapsed on the fourth. The second attack was obviously the work of the angels, but the first he wasn't so sure about. He looked out the window at the pelting rain and saw the reflection of Lucy looking fearfully at a stone statue reaching out towards her. Harry sprung into action, and almost without his realising it a sword with a ruby encrusted hilt appeared in his hand as he charged around the corner, using the magically strengthened sword to destroy the angel, the sword slicing through the rock like a knife through butter.

'Oh thank you Harry! I was walking along and before I knew it the angel was standing over me, and I was just about to blink...to...blink...when you turned up...and...you...saved me Harry.' Lucy said tearfully, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek, before burying her head in his shoulder, neither one of them noticing the gold flash that enveloped the two of them momentarily, or the new phoenix which had flashed into existence.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Harry and his group of friends were sitting in a circle under "their" willow tree, chatting about the attacks on the second and fourth floors, as well as the failed attack on Lucy. While seated there, a young Ravenclaw with flowing blond hair and a faraway look on her face skipped past and greeted "Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor", which had the group looking at each other confusedly.

At that moment, a dark grey phoenix appeared out of a black cloud which had appeared in mid air, before dropping a scroll in Lucy's lap, and then perched on the lower branches of the willow, trilling a calming song. Lucy broke the Gringotts seal and unfurled the scroll, at which point a second scroll fell out.

_Your Royal Highness,_

_The Gringotts Department of Inheritances wishes to congratulate you both on your soul bonding, and in accordance with the spiritual laws that govern the goblin nation and the realms of Magical Britain, are equally pleased to congratulate you on your marriage, and the former Miss Pevensie's emancipation. Lucy, your style shall henceforth be in short "Her Royal Highness Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor", or in full "Her Royal Highness The Princess Harold James Charles Louis, Duchess of Gryffindor, Marchioness Potter and Peverell, Countess of Monmouth, Baroness Evans", and together your style shall be "Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor". Once again, congratulations. Princess Lucy, please also find enclosed a list comprising the contents of your inheritance from the "Friends of Narnia Trust"._

_May your gold flow, and your enemies cower before you,_

_Stronghammer_

Harry and Lucy looked at each other, then at the rest of the group and said in harmony, 'Here we go again!'

Lucy looked up at the dark grey phoenix. 'Excuse me, Mister Phoenix, but would you happen to be a shadow phoenix, I remember them from Narnia.' She asked the regal creature.

Seven of the group saw only a phoenix nodding its head and trilling happily, but Harry and Lucy heard the creature's voice in their minds. '_I am indeed, my Queen, and yes, Narnia is the true realm of the phoenixes. It is an honour to serve the High Queen of Narnia and her consort._' The phoenix bowed forward, its wings out wide, Harry and Lucy blushing at the word consort.

'And what is your name, noble phoenix?' Harry added his own question.

'_I am Audaces._' The phoenix replied, Harry and Lucy both smiled at each other, the English translation of this name was not lost on either on them.

'So if we can both hear you in our minds, does that mean we can speak to each other in the same way?' Lucy asked, ever curious.

'_Why yes of course._' Audaces said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Audaces's "meet and greet" was interrupted by Professor McGonagall arriving and asking the new bondmates to follow her.

**Location: Transfiguration Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Two twelve year old Gryffindors followed their Head of House into her office. 'Your Highnesses.' Professor McGonagall said as she directed Harry and Lucy into a seat, sitting opposite them and placing her glasses on. 'I have here an official letter from Gringotts which I recieved earlier today regarding you two.' Here the professor removed her glasses, holding them in her hand as she continued, 'As Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House, it is my job to inform you that as a legally married couple you have the right to a private dormitory...'

'I don't think either of us is ready for that, Professor.' Harry cut the professor off as Lucy nodded in affirmation.

'Very well, however, the Hogwarts Charter states that any married couple not sharing bedding and accommodation MUST have access to shared bathroom facilities.' Seeing Harry about to interject, the professor raised her voice slightly, 'Before you try to argue, your Highness, whether you use these facilities or not is up to you. The Charter predates any current belief of sexual acceptabilities, shall we say. I will however, grant you a grace period. Your new accommodations will be made available to you both at the start of next year as you will have private individual rooms from next year anyway.'

'But, professor, surely its not appropri...' Harry tried to argue.

'YOUR HIGHNESS!' McGonagall raised her voice, cutting him off. 'Propriety aside, it is part of the Hogwarts Charter and is not negotiable. You don't have to use the shared bathroom, but it will be provided to you next year just the same.'

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1992 CE**

Lucy wandered down to the Great Hall and took a seat next to Harry, starting to make her morning cuppa when Harry handed her the _Early Morning Prophet_. She finished making her tea and took her first sip, nearly choking as she read the headline.

_PEVENSIE-POTTER SOUL BOND FINALISED  
by Rita Skeeter, special correspondent_

_After months of speculation, the _Early Morning Prophet_ can give exclusive confirmation that the destiny bond between one Lucy Pevensie-Potter and Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor has indeed matured into a full soul bond, resulting in the couple being now considered officially married. Official communications from Gringotts to the Ministry of Magic contained no details as to the completion of the bond, but investigation suggests that Harry saved the new Duchess's life from an unknown threat. More details to follow..._

'Why?' Lucy asked. 'And how does this...Skeeter woman keep finding out details of things that have no other witnesses?'

'I dunno, Lu. We should look into that.' Harry said to his best friend, well wife now.


	15. 14) Lions, Witches & the Wardrobe

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Lions, Witches and the Wardrobe**

_'Why don't they teach logic at these schools?'_ Digory Kirke, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Kukës, Kukës County, Albania, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

The rat ran through the city of Kukës in Albania under the cover of darkness, stopping occasionally to rear up on its hind legs to sniff the air cautiously. In the dim light, it could just be noticed that the rat seemed to be missing a claw on its forepaw. This seemingly inconsequential feature for a rat may be enough to give away this particular rat's dark secret.

**Location: A Back Alley, Cardiff, Wales, Earth  
Time: November 1981 CE**

_Master Auror Alastor Moody and his partner Senior Auror Sirius Orion Black, Marquess Black were on the hunt for Peter Pettigrew, the man wanted for being an accessory to the murder of James and Lily Potter, at the hands of Lord Voldemort earlier that week. The pair found Pettigrew in a back alley in Cardiff, and despite Peter's lack of magical talent, he was able to hold his own long enough to plan his attack. As Moody sent a reductor curse towards him, Pettigrew cut off his own finger, transforming into his animagus rat form and slinked away into the shadows._

**Location: Kukës, Kukës County, Albania, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

The rat had been travelling throughout Europe for the last eleven years, searching for his master in every dump and black hole and black forest he could find, and now, he was heading towards Thethi, a place legend has it, which has held a vengeful demon. That had to be where his master was.

**Location: Thethi National Park, Albania, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

The rat-like man that was Peter Pettigrew cowered before the spectre that was his lord and master, Voldemort. Pettigrew had brought with him a stunned muggle, ready for his lord to possess long enough to get them both back to England. After Voldemort finished berating Pettigrew for taking so long, he possessed the filthy muggle, and using almost all of the body's strength he apparated to Little Hangleton in England and had just enough time to leave the body before it expired, but it was enough, he was back in England, and now he could prepare, prepare to take the world by storm, prepare to 'EXACT MY REVENGE ON HARRY POTTER!' he finished aloud, causing Pettigrew to jump in shock.

**Location: Founder's Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

Harry and Lucy were in the common room of the Founder's Tower comparing notes on a Potion's essay and discussing when Professor Kirke would be starting their lessons properly, having been mostly getting them to speak about life experiences, when Professor McGonagall entered, leading a badly scarred man in a slightly shabby Royal Air Force uniform, his insignia showing he was a Squadron Leader.

'Harry, your grandmother has, given your apparent fame in the wizarding world, appointed you a Private Secretary and he will be given lodgings here at the school. May I present Squadron Leader The Most Honourable The Marquess Desgrange and Baron Lupin, Royal Air Force.'

At this, the air force officer also snapped into a salute, and once Harry nodded to him, he spoke, 'If I may, your Highness, I was a good friend of your father, and was a prefect with your mother in our fifth year. It is an honour to meet your Highness, and if I'm not much mistaken, this young lady would be your wife, the Duchess?'

'Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor. A pleasure to meet you Squadron Leader.' Lucy stepped forward now, remembering her time as Queen in Narnia as she nodded to the air force officer.

* * *

Harry, Lucy and Lupin, or Remus, as he had asked that they call him, was regaling the pair with stories of Harry's father's exploits at school, and the young Duke and Duchess were laughing hysterically, 'You...mean...he really...turned Dumbledore's beard pink...and gave...Snape floor length...red ringlets?' Harry managed to choke out before giving in to more laughter.

After the three managed to control their laughter, Harry moved the conversation onto other things. 'So Remus, what do you do in the air force?'

'Well before being TAD to your household, I was a pilot in the No. 32 Squadron. I flew alot of VIPs around Britain and the world, including your grandmother Harry...that is to say...the Queen' Remus explained.

'You mean, you're that Lupin. She mentioned you were a werewolf, but that you actively work to protect others before you transform. It is truly a pleasure.' Harry said warmly to the man that had been his father's friend.

**Location: Wizenagamot Chamber, Ministry of Magic Headquarters, under Whitehall, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

'Oyez! Oyez! Let us call the Lords Wizenagamot of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament assembled forth here today.' Gentleman Usher of the Gold Rod Jonathon Carmichael said as the Lords stood there in their ceremonial plum coloured robes to enter the chamber, 'State your party stance and prepare for ministerial elections.'

'The Viscount Dawlish. Conservative.' was the first to enter the chamber to find no seats on the long oval shaped benches, save for one end where the seats of the officials were found. But as soon as Dawlish entered the room properly, a red plume of smoke deposited a chair on the back bench to the right of the Speaker as they would sit.

Two others followed him before 'The Viscount Scamander' became the first 'Liberal.' A blue plume of smoke depositing a chair on the back bench to the left of the Speaker.

There was a fairly even spread of members choosing either ideology, until the Head of the House Davis entered the chamber, throwing a curveball. 'The Viscountess Davis. I sit on the crossbench.' she said, calmly sitting down when a pure white plume of smoke deposited a chair at the far end of the chamber from the Speaker.

The various members of the Wizenagamot chose a side of the metaphorical fence, until when all was said and done the Liberal side of the room had a majority of 35 to 21 with 3 on the crossbench, as the chamber shortened to accomodate everyone within hearing distance of the Speaker.

'Honourable Lords and Ladies of the Wizenagamot. Presenting Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the Magical Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith.' the Usher announced as everyone in the Chamber stood and bowed to the Sovereign.

'You may be seated.' The Queen instructed as she took her seat on the top tier at the same end as the Speaker.

The Usher spoke again, 'Acting as Speaker, announcing The Honourable Madam Amelia Bones, Chief Justice of the Wizenagamot.'

Madam Bones took the Speaker's chair, at least until the official part of the meeting was over and new officials had been selected, and spoke, 'I now call to order the 1992 Wizenagamot Election Meeting. I note that the Liberals hold a majority of 35 to 21 with three on the cross bench and one seat vacant. I therefore call upon nominations from the Liberals for Minister for Magic.'

After several moments of discussion, only one name was put forward. Arthur Weasley stood up and addressed Madam Bones. 'Madam Speaker, I nominate the Earl Diggory.'

'I second the motion.' Remus said, upon standing.

After Madam Bones called for a vote, passed unanimously, Amos Diggory stood in the centre of the room and addressed the Queen. 'Your Majesty, with a majority of 35 to 21, I ask you permission to form government within the House of Lords Wizenagamot.' He stood, praying silently even as he knew it was a mere formality.

'So granted, Earl Diggory, may you govern well and uphold our laws.' The Queen answered after several tense moments. 'I charge you to govern our magical realm from this election until the next.'

After Amos took his seat as Minister for Magic, several more elections resulted in Arthur Weasley becoming the first Senior Undersecretary in 350 years to also be a member of the Wizenagamot itself, Tiberius, Marquess Ogden, remained as Speaker, with Gawain, Viscount Robards as his deputy. Rufus, Viscount Scrimgeour became the new Chancellor, and Albus Dumbledore retained his place as Chief Warlock, having held the post since 1944.

After a tense meeting, the second election in as many years was finished, and with any luck this government would last the full term (for once).

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

Down by Harry's favourite weeping willow on the banks of the Hogwarts Lake, universally recognised as "Harry's Tree" by the first years of Hogwarts, and many of the upperclassmen too, Lucy leaned back against the trunk of the wizened tree talking to Gryffindor first years Ginny Weasley and Zara Phillips (Harry's cousin), waiting for the Wizenagamot Lords and Ladies, and budding parliamentarians, to return from their election meeting in London

'So what was being a Queen like?' Zara asked Lucy after being told about Narnia's reality, and Lucy's oligarchy there.

'Is.' Lucy corrected. 'Once a king or queen of Narnia, ALWAYS a king or queen.' Lucy recited placing extra emphasis on the word always. 'But being a Narnian Queen in Narnia is such a special experience. Narnia is so much more medieval than England, so the governments are very different. I think that diplomacy is probably the most different, yes, that and marriage.' Lucy added thoughtfully.

'Marriage?' Ginny piped up, quizzical look on her face.

'Yes, marriage. In Narnia, a man would go to a girl's father, or in mine and Susan's case, elder brother, and ask if they could court the girl, and after a certain amount of time, they would become betrothed before they would marry. I remember the only time that I was ever courted...'

**Flashback  
Location: Castle Cair Paravel, Cair Paravel Peninsula, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 1013 NY**

_Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia sat at the Head Table of the expansive Great Hall in Cair Paravel, the seat of state for the Kingdom of Narnia and the larger Narnian Empire, patiently sipping her traditional morning coffee and reading through several of the edicts waiting to be signed off by one or all of the monarchs. The youngest Queen, now 21, known as the Queen of the Silver Crown, looked up at the clip-clop sound of the cloven hooves of her best and dearest friend and adviser, the Faun Tumnus, on the flagstone floor of the Hall._

_'Yes, Mister Tumnus?' Lucy asked as the faun sat down beside her. 'What can I do for you today?'_

_'Your Majesty. Peter bade me inform you that the Lord Dillon of Archenland has come before him today to ask permission to court your good and royal self.' Tumnus answered in his usual formal way._

_'Permission to court me?' Lucy asked inquisitively, standing to go meet this Lord Dillon._

* * *

_'Enter!' Peter's voice commanded regally after Lucy knocked on the door to his study._

_Lucy entered the warm room and walked into a meeting between her two brothers Edmund the Just and Peter the Magnificent, and a third man, no doubt the Lord Dillon. 'Sister, this is His Grace the Lord Dillon of Archenland.' Peter introduced gesturing to the newcomer._

_Dillon stood and moved over to Lucy kneeling in front of her, kissing her hand, causing her to blush as he muttered, 'An honour, Your Majesty, never have I met someone so beautiful.'_

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

'So you were married? What about James?' Zara asked.

'No, I wasn't married. Dillon seemed quite the gentleman, and Peter allowed him to court me, but after it was revealed that he was a traitor to Aslan during Rabadash's Folly and the Battle of Anvard, I never allowed him near me again and King Lune of Archenland had him gaoled for life.' Lucy explained indignantly. '_Harry is the only boy I've ever loved.' _Lucy thought to herself, blushing inwardly as she realised her own thoughts.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a faint voice, almost as if it was coming from a long way off. '_Ugh! That meeting was such a bore. I bet Lucy is done by our tree, so I'll head down that way now._'

'Harry?' Lucy asked out loud looking around frantically.

Both Ginny and Zara looked confusedly at the older girl. 'Harry's not here, Lucy.' Ginny said.

'But I...heard him talking...' Lucy trailed off pondering. She decided to try something, '_Harry, yes I am down at our tree, with Ginny and Zara. Bring everyone down._' She thought this, wondering if they really were able to talk in their minds.

**Location: Hogwarts Road, Hogsmeade, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

'What do you mean by "Lucy asked you to take us down to the lake"? You haven't see Lucy since this morning.' Hermione asked Harry.

'I just heard her ask, in my head, and don't go saying it was someone else, because it was her, I could feel it with my very soul.' Harry said, eyes blazing somewhat.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

A short time later, Harry led Draco, Susan, Hermione, Daphne, Neville and Hannah into the privacy of the weeping willow, trying to sneak up behind Lucy, only to have her say 'Hello Harry.' before he even got within a metre.

'_How does she do that?_' Harry thought to himself, only to be shocked even more when Lucy replied out loud.

'Because...Harry dear.' she said this with a overtly flirty grin, 'I have already realised that you and I are able to converse within our own minds.' '_Like this._' she finished mentally as Harry's eyes widened in realisation, shortly before those of Susan, Hermione, Daphne and Hannah, while Ginny and Zara just smirked, Lucy having already told them of her suspicions. 'Plus, I've always been able to sense you, well mostly...we're kindred spirits and soul mates, remember?' Lucy added as Ginny and Zara sighed wistfully at this.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1992 CE**

'You know, Harry, we haven't given our TARDISes a decent run about for a while. What about a TARDIS race?' The Doctor said with a glint in his eye as he, Harry, Lucy, River, Amy and Rory sat around the small coffee table in the Doctor's office, enjoying afternoon tea.

Before the Doctor had finished his sentence Harry had pulled out his TARDIS key, and his TARDIS materialised in front of them, the outside currently looking like the Wardrobe portal into Narnia. 'Come on Harry, that stands out worse than a police box.' The Doctor said.

'True, but one, my TARDIS' chameleon circuit still works, two it doesn't look out of place in a dormitory, and three, Lucy here is a mite sentimental.' Harry said in a fake lecture tone, recieving a light swat from Lucy. 'Anyway, me, Lucy and River against you, Amy and Rory. First one to New Earth, 5 billion 100 CE wins.'

'Deal.' The Doctor said eagerly. 'Ready, set, go!' The two yelled together, before pulling their teammates towards their TARDISes and setting them on course to their destination.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'I'm impressed Harry, especially the photo of you and your soul-mate.' River said, putting particular emphasis on the words "soul mate" as the control room of Harry's TARDIS shook wildly as Harry continued piling on as much speed as he dared. 'Ok here we are ladies, hold on!' Harry yelled as the TARDIS came to a jolting stop, throwing them all to the ground. Harry jumped up and ran outside, only to bump heads with the Doctor as they both left their TARDISes at the exact same moment, running headlong in to each other.


	16. 15) Wunderkind

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Wunderkind**

_'I am a magnet, for all kinds of deeper wonderment, I am a Wunderkind...'_ Alannis Morrisette, _Wunderkind - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Soundtrack_

* * *

**Location: Founder's Tower Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

'Okay class. So I'm sure you've all been wondering why I've been getting you all to tell life stories,' Digory Kirke asked his small class of nine second years, seeing the affirmative nods. 'Well, learning Deep Magic requires complete trust between the teacher and student or else the Magic will be wild and uncontrollable. People in this world who can harness the Deep Magic are generally considered Elementals, for that is one of the keys to Deep Magic.'

Digory went into lecture mode now, with only Harry and Lucy having any idea what he was truly talking about. 'In Narnia, and many other worlds, there are 7 elements, the traditionally held four of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, then there is Shadow, Light and Darkness. These extra three elements have special significance, Shadow falling somewhere between Light and Dark. The most powerful proponents of the Deep Magic can harness all elements but none to date have controlled Darkness for long before being corrupted. By using Deep Magic, you are able to produce thought magic relatively effortlessly because you are channeling not from your own core but from the world's latent magic. This is why, as Lucy will tell you, magic is stronger in some worlds.' Lucy nodded in agreement.

'Now a short exercise for you all. I want you to try and find a way to focus the latent magic around you and use it to write your name on the blackboard. I don't expect you will get it straight away, but by the end of the week I will teach you the basics of how to do it. This is just to test your pre-existing connection with the Deep Magic.' The Professor said, looking meaningfully at Aslan's Dear One (and the Dear One's Dear One).

Digory looked on proudly as two pieces of chalk floated up and working together sketched a royal monogram with a J and an L, the royal monogram of Harry and Lucy, followed by their names in neat cursive script, one piece, he assumed was the one Lucy was controlling added a heart between their names as the bondmates opened their eyes and blushed as they looked at the chalk words.

Digory smiled, clapping his hands. 'Excellent, you two are _ein paar von Wunderkind_.' Digory said using German momentarily because the German described it much better than the English translation (a pair of wonder kids/child prodigies).

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

'So, I've found a way to track the Weeping Angels.' Harry told River and the Doctor after his Deep Magic lesson had finished. 'We'll use your timey-wimey detector since the angels always make time go screwy when they are around.'

'Brilliant!' The Doctor said, darting into his TARDIS to find it.

He returned triumphantly moments later, holding the timey-wimey detector aloft, and Harry jumped up and cried, 'Allons-y!'

**Location: Fifth Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

'Come on Harry, River, this way.' The Doctor said running ahead of the two with his timey-wimey detector out stretched.

**Location: Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

'Damn, the signal was here.' The Doctor said, before the trio of time travellers were off again as the timey-wimey detector starting beeping and whirring again.

**Location: Greenhouse One, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

The Doctor, River and Harry raced past the greenhouse still following the signal.

**Location: Second Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

Harry and River slumped against the wall, looking at each other, then the the Doctor as he paced back and forwards in front of the entrance to the girls bathroom. 'Brilliant!' The Doctor said with a grin, 'the Weeping Angels are coming from in here.' he continued pointing into the girls bathroom.

'Only the Doctor could be excited about aliens in a girls bathroom.' River said with a smirk, and Harry snorted mirthfully.

'Ok, ok, enough of the wisecracks, are we going to beat these Weeping Angels and goodness knows what else or not?' The Doctor asked impatiently, before Harry and River nodded in agreement. 'Good, let's go.'

They strode into the bathroom, and seeing a snake on the sink, Harry took charge. 'I wonder...Sorry Doctor but I've always been better than you when it comes to languages.' Harry started before seamlessly shifting to Parseltongue _§Open.§_

There was the deafening noise of porcelain grating on flagstone and metal as the huge circle of sinks separated, and one dropped into the ground revealing a large pipe. _§Stairs§_ Harry demanded in Parseltongue, figuring it couldn't hurt and was satisfied to see that the pipe had transformed into a spiral staircase, and the three time travellers descended into the murky depths of Hogwarts Castle.

**Location: Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

The trio slowly walked forwards, their footsteps crunching over the dried rat skeletons that littered the floor of the passageway. Soon enough, they came across a large snake skin, at least fifty feet long, a skin that looked like it had been there for at least a month. Somewhat shaken by the size, they continued onwards towards their goal, the lair of the Weeping Angels. River had her handheld computer out and was scanning for any radiation or energy spikes which could be harmful to them. Harry had his wand out, just in case, and the Doctor continued leading them forward, following the time-wimey detector until they reached a dead end with a round hatch sealed by a decorative lock made up of seven copper snakes.

_§Open§_ Harry said again in Parseltounge and an eighth copper snake wound its way around the outside of the hatch as the other snakes pulled back, and finally with an ominous howl, the hatch swung outwards, and they could see into the Chamber. Lines of large snake statues lined a puddle covered pathway which ended in front of what had to be described as a stone depiction on some old bloke, 'probably Salazar Slytherin', the Doctor mused, 'the Master was always saying how full of himself Slytherin was.'

But what really shocked the group was the young girl, the Doctor recognised her as a Hufflepuff first year, that was looking up at the statue and speaking Parseltongue.

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.§_ The ominous hissing voice said. Seeing the large snake slithering out of the statues rapidly opening mouth the three kicked into action, Harry stunned the girl, while River fired five shots from her gun, three bouncing off the snout, while two completely destroyed the serpent's eyes, inadvertently removing this snake, known as a basilik's, secret weapon. Harry had started running towards the girl to check if she was alright, barely noticing the black diary on the floor beneath the basilisk.

Using its sense of hearing, the large snake reared up to bite Harry, but a loud buzzing erupted from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, giving Harry enough time to swing the large sword that had once again appeared in his hands, and impale it right through the roof of the mouth, pulling it out, and diving to the side as the fang of the basilisk, easily as thick as Harry's arm, stabbed clean through the diary lying unnoticed on the floor, as a piercing scream was heard and a black mist was ripped from the young girl before it vanished, taking the scream with it.

* * *

Harry, River and the Doctor continued picking their way through the network of pipes and tunnels, the Doctor swinging the timey-wimey detector all around the walls, searching for any signs of Weeping Angels, while River held her blaster ready, Harry holding the sword in front along with his wand, tip lit.

Over several hours the trio systematically rid the tunnels of Weeping Angels, especially since when it comes to the Angels, six eyes are better than two. After the last blip on the timey-wimey detector was taken care of, the three slumped to the ground and caught their breaths.

**Location: Founder's Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1993 CE**

'Hey, Lu!' Harry called to his now wife as he clambered through the portrait hole into the Founder's Tower. 'We cleaned out the chamber. All the Angels are gone.'

Lucy sighed in relief and looked over to Harry who moved to sit beside her. 'Do you want to get away for a while?' Harry asked and when Lucy nodded he raised his TARDIS key and squeezed, both children laughing as his TARDIS appeared in its "trunk" form, flickering slightly and taking the shape of a giant applewood wardrobe.

Harry stood and, offering his hand, led Lucy into the ship, which faded out of sight again, bound for the Eye of Orion.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Two chapters go up today after none for the last three days... Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment_


	17. 16) Tempus Fugit

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Tempus Fugit**

_'Just because every thing's changing, Doesn't mean it's never been this way before, All you can do is try to know, Who your friends are as you head off to the war...' _Regina Spektor_, The Call - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Soundtrack_

* * *

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1993 CE**

'And so it gives me great pleasure, on this 1st day of February, 1993, to award the Special Award for Services to the School to Harry Potter, Doctor John Smith, and Professor River Song, for ridding this school of the plagues of the basilisk and the other monsters of the Chamber of Secrets.' Dumbledore announced to the school from behind his lectern as the three award recipients stood beside, nodding in gratitude at the applause from most of the school, with the exception, perhaps of some of the Slytherin upperclassmen.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: May 1993 CE**

After all that happened in the first three months of the school year, the rest of term from New Years to June passed without incident. The few days after the Chamber incident, very few students got much work done at all, much preferring to gossip, or badgering Harry to tell them exactly what happened. Harry stoically refused to tell anyone except his closest friends. Shortly after this though, the school began to get back to normal and the teachers started to gear students up towards the exams, none more so than Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

The students found themselves increasingly tired as the exams approached, until the day on the first exam and the whole year group found themselves waiting outside the Great Hall on the Monday of exam week. The professors instructed them to line up alphabetically by surname, before they were escorted into the hall and directed to their seat. As they were settled, Professor McGonagall began to speak as the Doctor and Professor Flitwick walked up and down each of the four aisles, reaching into the box they carried to give each student an bright-blue coloured quill. 'Okay, second years. Doctor Smith and Professor Flitwick are now providing each of you with an Anti-Cheating Quill, which must, I repeat must, be used during these examinations. The format of each subject's examinations is thus; in the morning there will be a two hour theoretical portion, followed by a three hour break, two in today's case, before the practical portion of the assessment, which will take place in the afternoon. For Astronomy, however, the theoretical portion will be one hour in the afternoon, followed by a one hour practical portion at midnight. You will have no exam the day after Astronomy. Today's exams will be Charms and Astronomy.'

Next, McGonagall flicked her wand to the pile of exams on the table behind her, and they all flew to each student. 'Your Charms theory exam starts now, you have two hours, you may start writing...now.' McGonagall stated, flicking her wand next at the large hourglass at the front of the hall, which tipped over and the sand began to trickle through.

Harry opened his exam paper and found the first question. _1. What is the correct incantation and wand movement for the Featherweight Charm? What, if any, objects are resistant to this charm? (3 marks)_ Harry smiled, and began to write.

All around the hall, there was a scratching of quills as each and every student was writing as fast as their hands would allow them. On and on it went, until with just one minute to go, Harry was reading through, then answering the last question. _34. What charm can be used to cancel most spell effects? What is its short incantation? What is its long incantation? (2 marks)_ Harry almost yawned reading this question, probably the easiest of the exam. He finished the final answer with a flourish, just as the Master said 'Quills down.'

The second years were allowed to file out of the Great Hall and into the grounds after the professors had collected the exam papers, and were told to be ready in two hours for their practical assessment.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1993 CE**

'Your Heads of House will now hand out final exam marks for first, second, third, fourth and sixth years, and the subject selection forms for second and fifth years.' Professor Dumbledore announced the morning before the Farewell Feast, as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape walked among the students handing them each a scroll. 'All students please take note that everyone is required in full robes including wizard's hats for the seventh year graduation and then the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall at precisely 5 o'clock.' Dumbledore added after the results had been handed out.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1993 CE**

Harry waited until he and his friends made it down to their tree before he unrolled his scroll and read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
SECOND YEAR EXAMINATIONS_

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
Gryffindor House_

_Astronomy: Theory O+  
Practical O+  
Overall O+_

_Charms: Theory EE  
Practical O  
Overall EE_

_Defence: Theory EE  
Practical O  
Overall EE_

_Herbology: Theory A  
Practical EE  
Overall A_

_History of Magic O_

_Muggle Studies O_

_Potions: Theory EE  
Practical EE  
Overall EE_

_Transfiguration: Theory EE  
Practical EE  
Overall EE_

_Your Highness, Hogwarts wishes to congratulate you on the highest recorded scores in second year astronomy in history and also for finishing first in History of Magic and third overall in your year. Please find over your subject selection form for third year._

_Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Each of his friends had similar letters, Hermione topping Charms, Hannah topping Transfiguration, Neville topping Herbology, Daphne Potions, Susan Defence and Lucy topping Muggle Studies, despite being some fifty years out of her original timeline. Harry then unrolled the second piece of paper - the subject selection form.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_SUBJECT SELECTION FORM - THIRD YEAR_

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
Gryffindor House_

_All third year students must complete:_

_ASTR301 Astronomy (not required (special dispensation))  
CHRM301 Charms  
DADA301 Defence  
HERB301 Herbology  
HIST301 History of Magic  
MUGG301 Muggle Studies  
PTNS301 Potions  
TRFG301 Transfiguration_

_You have been chosen to complete:  
MAGI307 Deep Magics of the Worlds_

_Please place a tick next to each of the following elective subjects you wish to complete (no more than four) and then sign the form below._

_Third through Fifth year subjects_

_( ) ALCH301 Alchemical Fundamentals  
( ) ARIT301 Arithmancy  
( ) ANCT301 Introduction to Ancient Runes  
( ) MART301 Magical Art Concepts  
( ) MAGI301 Magical Theory Basics_

_Third through Seventh year subjects_

_( ) ANCT302 Ancient Studies  
( ) CARE301 Care of Magical Creatures  
( ) DIVI301 Divination  
( ) ELMT301 Elemental Magics  
( ) LANG3xx Various Language Courses - Contact your Head of House  
( ) MLAW301 Magical Laws and Governance  
( ) MMUS301 Magical Music_

_Please note that Elemental Magics and Languages subjects are delivered through private school hours tutorial._

_Signature:_

After discussing it, the whole group decided to select Arithmancy and Ancient Runes from the third to fifth year list and Ancient Studies and Magical Laws and Governance from the third to seventh year list. As Harry ticked the four subjects and signed his name, the parchment vanished with a faint pop and a new parchment appeared in its place with an equally faint pop. This new parchment read;

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor_

_You have enrolled in four electives for the 1993-94 school year. Your full course load is as follows:_

_MAGI307 Deep Magics of the Worlds  
CHRM301 Charms  
DADA301 Defence  
HERB301 Herbology  
HIST301 History of Magic  
MUGG301 Muggle Studies  
PTNS301 Potions  
TRFG301 Transfiguration  
ARIT301 Arithmancy  
ANCT301 Introduction to Ancient Runes  
ANCT302 Ancient Studies  
MLAW301 Magical Laws and Governance_

_Please ensure you buy the correct textbooks when the book list is published. This is a maximal course load a student can undertake and I shall be in contact with you regarding time management._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry just had to smirk at the instantaneous receipt, like a magical version of email, almost, probably more effective though.

**Location: Hogwarts Road, Hogsmeade, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1993 CE**

Harry, Lucy, Hermione and Susan shared a carriage from the school down to Hogsmeade station, with Daphne, Draco, Neville, Hannah and Tracey in another. When they arrived at the station at 10 minutes to nine, their was the gleaming red steam engine of the Hogwarts Express looking, as usual, like something out of a fairytale. As they walked towards the train, a blond woman who seemed somewhat familiar to Harry for some reason, could be heard asking Hagrid where she could find Professor Dumbledore, and telling him that she was applying for the Care of Magical Creatures position. The group of friends made their way to a compartment at the very back of the train and they were soon joined by Ginny, Zara and their friend Luna Lovegood, a charming, if strange, dirty-blond haired witch.

**Location: King's Cross railway station, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1993 CE**

Hours later, the Hogwarts Express had finally pulled in to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and the various students started going their own way. Harry and Lucy waving to their friends as Harry opened his "trunk" and jumped "down" into the console room of his TARDIS followed shortly by Lucy.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'So where are we going, Harry, the Palace?' Lucy asked after her graceful landing.

'No, not right now. I thought we might go on a little summer tour.

'Where on Earth are we going then Harry?' she asked before realising just how stupid that comment was between two people who had crossed dimensions.

'Somewhere I've always wanted to go, but have never had a chance to. Next stop...' Harry paused for dramatic effect as the TARDIS shuddered onwards...


	18. 17) Summer (1) - Narnia Calling

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**From Chapter 16...**

'Where on Earth are we going then Harry?' she asked before realising just how stupid that comment was between two people who had crossed dimensions.

'Somewhere I've always wanted to go, but have never had a chance to. Next stop...' Harry paused for dramatic effect as the TARDIS shuddered onwards...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Summer Part 1 - Narnia Calling...**

_'Narnia may yet have need of you.'_ Aslan, _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ (FOX/Walden Media)

* * *

**Location: Horse Guards Parade, Whitehall, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1953 CE**

…and then came to a stop. Harry left his last sentence hanging until he walked out the doors and onto the streets of the Whitehall. 'London, England, June 2nd, 1953. History lesson for you. When you left your original time stream, in 1943, George the Sixth was King. By 1951, King George was extremely sick, and he had to cancel many public engagements and his Christmas address was edited together. On January 31st, 1952, he saw his daughter, Princess Elizabeth off on her tour of Australia and New Zealand via Kenya. Six days later, he was found dead. Elizabeth left England as The Princess Elizabeth, but she returned little more than a week later as Queen Elizabeth the Second. Now June 2nd, 1953, today is her coronation, and the psychic paper the Doctor gave me is going to get us in to Westminster Abbey. Today we will witness the crowning of one of Britain's longest serving and best loved monarchs.' Harry said at a high speed.

Throughout Harry's spiel, Lucy revelled in seeing London much more as she had remembered it. There was not a skyscraper in sight, the city had clearly thrown off the shackles of war, and the whole of the city it seemed was adorned in Union Flags, and Lucy could almost feel the oncoming pomp and ceremony that the British did best.

'So what do you say, milady? Shall we attend the coronation?' Harry tried his best to be pompous about it.

Lucy, however, remembered the movie Harry and several of his friends recommended she watch, and putting on a Cockney accent she replied, 'As long as you get me to the church on time.'

As soon as she finished speaking, the pair promptly burst out laughing, before Harry reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand and the pair ran off towards Westminster Abbey. Once they came within sight of the Abbey they slowed to a walk and began to act regal. As they approached a guard, Harry flashed the psychic paper and they were waved in and directed to a seat. Harry looked and found that the paper named them as the Crown Prince and Princess of Denmark!

The St. Edward's Crown had just entered the Abbey when Harry and Lucy felt a slight pull of magic, growing gradually stronger and stronger until they found themselves suddenly lying in the forest, and Lucy became vaguely aware of the lamppost in the nearby clearing.

**Location: Lantern Waste, Great Western Woods, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2309 NY**

Harry and Lucy struggled to their feet and took in their surroundings. Lucy would recognise it anywhere. The mythical Lantern Waste, where Narnia was created, where Lucy met the faun Tumnus, where Lucy had led the Kings and Queens of Old into Narnia, and indeed where she had led them out of Narnia. Out from behind a thicket walked the great lion, His Most Excellent Majesty The King of Kings, Aslan himself. Both children tackled the lion who merely rolled to his side and chuckled at the children's enthusiasm. 'My children, dear one,' Aslan said tenderly looking first at Harry then at Lucy, welcome back. You have been called back to Narnia because Father Time's great tapestry has become unwoven. The Calormenes have attacked before their time...' Lucy looked strangely at Aslan as he said this. '...Caspian and his queen, Lilliandil, require the assistance of the Kings and Queens of Old and other friends of Narnia, and so I shall take you there now.' Aslan rumbled.

**Location: Castle Cair Paravel, Cair Paravel Island, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2309 NY**

As Aslan entered the throne room of Castle Cair Paravel, he was announced by a herald as 'His Most Excellent Majesty, Aslan, King of Kings', but that was not why he was here. As Caspian prepared to stand and bow to him, Aslan somehow told him to sit and wait without even opening his mouth. Aslan stood to the side and announced his guests, 'Her Imperial and Royal Majesty High Queen Lucy, the Valiant, of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Duchess of Glasswater, Countess of the Eastern March, Lady of Cair Paravel, Queen of the Silver Crown, Lioness of Narnia, and His Royal Highness Harry the Lionheart, Prince Consort of Narnia.'

There in the doorway stood Lucy and Harry, both giving off an aura of strength. Caspian was greatly relieved to see these two. Lucy was a legend as one of the Saviours of Narnia, but this Harry, was somewhat of an unknown. He had voyaged with the Dawn Treader and showed himself there as a formidable fighter. He managed to regain himself quickly and was able to greet both with a warm handshake.

Soon Caspian was explaining to Harry and Lucy just what had been happening in their beloved Narnia. It was three years since they had last been in Narnia aboard the Dawn Treader, and while the peace Caspian had wrought, had mostly lasted, the Calormenes had in the last few months made their first military move against Narnia and Archenland since Rabadash's Folly in the Golden Age, thirteen hundred years ago, and the first battle fought on Narnian soil since the Second Battle of Beruna, six years earlier. The Calormene Navy, led by the Tisroc (may he fall down the stairs and break his neck) had, in just five days, captured the whole of the Lone Islands, with Lord Bern only just escaping the slaughter of loyal Narnians as he had been at Cair Paravel at the time. And then, just two days ago, the Calormenes had come ashore at the Northern March, the northern border of the Kingdom of Narnia and had slowly been making their way south west, quickly capturing most land north of the Great River until the new northern frontier of Narnia ran just barely north of the Great River, with Cair Paravel and Beaversdam being the first two settlements to truly withstand the Calormenes and Caspian and Lilliandil despaired at the speed at which the Calormenes had captured large swathes of Narnia.

Just by bringing the Valiant Queen back to Narnia, however, Aslan had brought hope to the Narnians who believed it was only a matter of time. And has had been proven the three previous times Lucy had been in Narnia, hope is a powerful thing.

**Location: Narnian Army Camp, Aslan's How, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2309 NY**

Shortly after the arrival of Harry and Lucy in Narnia, the Narnian Army had started massing at Aslan's How, near the strategically important Fords of Beruna ready for a counter attack against the Calormenes, just as they did in times of great peril.

**Location: The River Rush, near Aslan's How, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time; 2309 NY**

Not far from the Narnian's camp, a young boy pulled another and a young girl coughing and spluttering from the River Rush, as this second boy went on mumbling about 'why do we always FALL into Narnia?' The first boy stood straight and looked around, recognising where he was immediately recognised it. He'd know it anywhere having travelled the area widely as King, and having also been here just three years ago (from his point of view). The boy, Edmund now pulled his cousin Eustace and Eustace's friend Jill to their feet, and unsure of another plan, set off towards Aslan's How.

**Location: Narnian Army Camp, Aslan's How, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2309 NY**

Edmund and Eustace soon came upon the How and found it to be a feverish hive of activity, and Edmund's keen mind very quickly recognised an army on a war footing. He wondered to himself just who the Narnians could be at war with as he approached.

'Halt! State your name in business!' A voice with a distinctive accent rang out from behind Edmund, and he turned, to stand face to face with Drinian, Captain of the Dawn Treader. 'King Edmund? Eustace, my boy? Who is the young woman with you?' Drinian asked when the boys turned, and seeing that it was them, knelt before them.

'This is Jill Pole.' Eustace introduced her to the Captain of the _Dawn Treader_.

Not five minutes later, Caspian came striding out of the How and greeted Edmund and Eustace warmly, and Caspian was followed out by 'Lu? Lucy! We thought we'd never see you again!' Edmund ran up and hugged his younger sister, before she surprised Eustace somewhat by hugging him too.

The biggest surprise for Edmund was when he asked just who Narnia was at war against. 'Calormen.' Caspian had answered him pensively. 'They attacked as from the North and have captured most of the land north of the Great River. They have currently staged at Chippingford and their plan, it would seem, is to use the River to make a lightning attack on Cair Paravel. Which is why, we will be waiting for them at the Fords of Beruna.' Caspian explained.

* * *

Two weeks passed and news filtered down that the Calormene Army had started to travel southwards along the Great River Narnia from their staging post at Chippingford, and the Narnian Army stood ready. Queen Lucy the Valiant and Lady Jill Pole (as Caspian insisted on calling her) joined the archers on the high ground above the Narnian Army, while Harry, Edmund, Eustace and Caspian were leading the Army on the ground.

The Narnians waited apprehensively as the Calormenes approached, and then almost in slow motion, the battle started. Lucy commanded the archers to loose the first volley and hundreds of arrows rained down on the Calormenes, but through sheer weight of numbers it made little difference to their ranks as the two opposing armies charged each other, the boys were soon in the thick of the action, and try as they might neither Lucy nor Jill was able to keep them in sight.

* * *

Down below the archer's posts, the battle was raging and Harry soon found himself in close combat with a rather large and hulking Calormene, but with careful and selective use of the Deep Magic, Harry was able to even the odds and eventually, when his opponent grew over confident, he stabbed the man through his unguarded stomach. Eustace was soon felling opponents in a similar way, silently thanking Reepicheep for the sword fighting lessons he had given Eustace while they sailed towards World's End.

The tide of the battle ebbed and flowed backwards and forwards from one side to the other, neither looking like getting on top for several hours, all the boys defeating many opponents and escaping injury many times each.

But then, Lucy from over 100 metres away from the front lines, took aim at the Calormene Tisroc and with a shot that even her sister Susan (famous for being the greatest Narnian archer) would have struggled to reproduce, loosed an arrow and from long range watched with a strange satisfaction as the arrow crossed the distance rapidly and embedded itself in the Tisroc's neck piercing his jugular, the gurgling scream which erupted from the dying man's throat sounding the death knell for the Calormene invasion of Narnia.

**Location: Various places across Narnia  
Time: 2309 NY**

Over the coming weeks, the Narnian Army continued to push the remaining Calormenes out of Narnia and within a month, all of the Kingdom was returned to the rule of Caspian the Tenth, the Seafarer.

**Location: Castle Cair Paravel, Cair Paravel Island, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia  
Time: 2310 NY**

By the time the Narnians had driven the Calormenes from their borders, the new year had begun and Caspian's reign entered its seventh year.

Caspian presented the High King and Queen Edmund and Lucy, the Prince Consort Harry, and Knight and Dame of Narnia Eustace and Jill to the Narnian public and put on a great feast at Cair Paravel in celebration of the victory over Calormen.

* * *

Soon though, it became time for Aslan to return everyone to their own time and Lucy and Harry said emotional goodbyes to everyone before Aslan roared and they were in Narnia no more.

**Location: Westminster Abbey, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1953 CE**

Harry and Lucy found themselves back in the Abbey the moment they had left, just as the crown made its entrance into the Abbey, and Harry especially watched in awe as his grandmother was crowned while Lucy smiled, remembering the feelings she experienced at her own coronation in Narnia years ago.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1993 CE**

'James, dear! How was school?' The Queen asked once Harry was seated in the small private reading room within the palace that very few members of the household knew about.

'It was ok, Grandmum...' And so Harry launched into a massive spiel about his entire year, and then added a question to the end. 'And do you know what I did before I came home?' He asked, subtly laying a Polaroid photo on the coffee table between them.

The Queen looked at the photo and chuckled. 'I had a feeling you would go to my coronation at some point, James, I'm actually surprised you didn't do so earlier. Now, the Quidditch World Cup is on this summer, and I have 10 seats in the Royal Box for the Final. I would like you and 8 of your friends to join me.'

'Yes, Grandmum. I'll send out invitations straight away.' Harry said, hugging his grandmother before running off to his bedroom to send the letters with Hedwig.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm working on getting more chapters out soon, but I have a couple of assignments that need doing for university which take priority. Please read and review and stay tuned for the next installment._


	19. 18) Summer (2) - Quidditch World Cup

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Summer Part 2 - Quidditch World Cup**

___'Rough game, Quidditch.'...'Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!' _George and Fred Weasley_, __Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _(Warner Bros.)

* * *

**Location: The Royal Box, Stadium UK, near Godric's Hollow, Wales, Earth  
Time: July 1993 CE**

Harry, his Grandmum and friends were seating in the Royal Box at the Quidditch World Cup Final, clutching their Omnioculars, eagerly awaiting what, for most of them, was their first look at professional Quidditch. Then, in the adjacent box, which had clear walls, just as the Royal Box did, two men entered and walked to the front two seats, and sitting down in front of the two magical equivalents of microphones that were situated there, the younger of the two began to speak, his voice being magically amplified so it could be heard all across the stadium and transmitted via the Wizarding Wireless Network into every home in Great Britain. '_Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Stadium UK. We are here, near Godric's Hollow, where Bowman Wright invented the Golden Snitch, just 20 miles from Queerditch Marsh, the ceremonial home of Quidditch to witness the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup. Joining me, is the doyen of Quidditch, former Australian, Wollongong Warriors and Puddlemere United Chaser, Dick Bennett. Good evening Dick._'

The older of the two men now started his commentary in an unusual, decidedly nasal accent and started his run through of the World Cup so far. '_Thank you Ludo, and it's marvellous to be here tonight, going out live on the Wizarding Wireless Network, and right around the world, for what will surely be a fascinating contest between these two teams. Now let us remind you of the results so far..._'

As Dick and Ludo ran through the group stage results, Harry managed to get a good look at the two commentators. Ludo Bagman was dressed in black with an extremely garish orange shirt visible underneath. Dick Bennett, on the other hand, looked dignified, with the bone coloured dress robes and light pink shirt contrasting completely with the look of Bagman.

Harry focussed back in on what the commentators were saying as they began talking about the quarter finals. '_And so onto the quarters, where the first match was the third quarter final at Wimbourne Arena._' Bagman started.

'_This was an absolutely cracking match,_' Bennett continued, '_taking 21 hours and 52 minutes, by far the longest match of the tournament, and it saw Group B winners Ireland going down to Group C runners-up New Zealand. Ireland were leading 370-230 when New Zealand seeker Garry Marshall pulled off a spectacular catch of the snitch, just beating out Aidan Lynch, allowing New Zealand to progress 380-370._'

'_The second quarter final, held at the historic Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts saw shock Group D winners, and first time competitors Persia upset perennial contenders and Group B runners-up United States 250 to 110 in just under 5 hours. The match was a decidedly brutal affair with no less than four hundred and fifty infractions looked at by the review committee after the match, including the Persian captain for the attempted use of a pit viper against the opposition Keeper._' Bagman took over describing the second match before Bennett took over to describe the first and fourth.

'_The fourth quarter final was held at Piddle Quidditch Arena, home of my old club Puddlemere United. This match saw 1991 European Cup and Group C winners Bulgaria decimate a hapless Wales 270 to 20, Viktor Krum, Bulgarian seeking prodigy, snatching the snitch one hour and forty minutes into the game. The first quarter final at Holyhead, the last to be played saw Group A winners Australia, in the quarters for the first time since 1970, taking on Group D runners-up and South American powerhouse Brazil in what, despite the scoreline, was a closely fought contest, lasting 9 hours and twelve minutes, Australian seeker Lucy Karoonda finally capturing the snitch to seal Australia's first ever semi final berth 300 to 90._'

Bagman then briefly described the semi finals. '_The semis certainly were a mixed bag, with the second semi final, played at Edinburgh between Bulgaria and New Zealand being decided by just the second penalty shootout in World Cup history when 4 hours into the game, with the scores 210 to 60 in favour of New Zealand, Viktor Krum beat Garry Marshall in a race to the snitch and the Bulgarians got lucky when keeper Lev Zograf managed a fingertip save on the last shot of the shootout, giving the Bulgarians the win 5-4. The first semi final at Ilkley Moor between Australia and Persia, on the other hand, was a complete anticlimax, as Australian seeker Lucy Karoonda caught the snitch in just four point five seconds, officially the fastest catch in World Cups and the second fastest of all time behind legendary Tutshill and English seeker Roderick Plumpton, the Australians progressing to the final, 150 to zero._'

Bagman here wrapped up the recap, before he crossed to special commentator, Holyhead Harpies captain Gwenog Jones on the pitch for the condition report. '_It's quite a wet night here in Wales, and this will make things difficult for both teams. The Quaffle will get heavier as it gets wetter, and that will make for an interesting contest. Also there's quite a swirling breeze at all levels of the stadium, and it will be interesting to see which team copes better._'

'_And now, will you please all be up standing for the British Magical Anthem, 'Merlin Save the Queen' and the ceremonial coin toss by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second._' Bagman announced. The whole stadium launched into the anthem, a rousing rendition that showed the large number of Brits who had turned out for the match, despite the absence of the four British teams from the final. The Queen apparated down to the pitch, and magically projected around the whole stadium, she stood between Kenneth Hastings and Vasily Dimitrov, the respective captains both clad in team dress robes, and tossed the specially minted galleon, watching as it somersaulted several times before landing on the grass, heads side up.

'_The news here is that Australia have won the toss and they will fly to the northern end of the pitch for the first two hours. We will be back for the mascots and the team introductions after a short break._' Bennett informed the crowd as the scoreboards flashed with messages from the major sponsors Butterbeer and Nimbus.

Shortly afterwards, the mascots were announced as Veela, a race of ethereally beautiful women who, when angered could throw fireballs, and who could charm most men into a stupour, which Harry and Neville both found themselves unaffected by, and Hoppy, a tamed marsupial lion (Draco marsupialis) wearing boxing gloves.

Shortly after this the teams flew out as Bagman announced them. '_First up, we have the Australian National Quidditch Team. First the Chasers, Number 1, Matthew Echunga of the Mallee Marsupials. Number 2, the captain, Kenneth Hastings of the Wollongong Warriors. Number 3, Maria Monteith of the Thunderlara Thunderers. Now the Beaters, Number 4, Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau (this was pronounced Whack-a-ranga-powa-row) of the Thunderers, Number 5, Kylie Meadows, of the Warriors. The Keeper, Number 6, is Jonny Nuhaka of the Uluru Devil Dingoes, and the seeker, wearing Number 7, from the Wollongong Warriors, LUUUUCY KAROOOOONDA._' Bagman yelled the last two words as the Australians, wearing green robes with a golden kangaroo on the chest did laps of the stadium before proceeding to the northern end of the pitch and began running through its warm up drills.

Bagman then moved on to announcing the Bulgarians. '_AND NOW, we have the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. First the Chasers, Number 1, Alexei Levski of the Vratsa Vultures. Number 2, Clara Ivanova of the Sofia Serpents. Number 3, the captain, Vasily Dimitrov of the Vultures. Now the Beaters, Number 4, Ivan Volkov of the Serpents, Number 5, Pyotr Vulchanov, of the Vultures. The Keeper, Number 6, is Lev Zograf of the Balkan Barbarians, and the seeker, wearing Number 7, from the Vratsa Vultures,VIIIIKTOOOOR KRUUUUUUMMMM._' Bagman once again yelled the last two words as the Bulgarians moved to the southern end of the pitch, their black and maroon robes a dark contrast to the bright colours of the crowd.

After the teams had been announced, two people in white robes with black and white shirts, a man and a woman, entered the arena, each carrying a broomstick, carrying an official Quidditch ball crate between them. '_And now ladies and gentleman, please welcome our referees, Hassan Mostafa of Egypt, and Kayla Jones of England._'

The man, Mostafa, kicked open the crate and the Bludgers and Golden Snitch soared off into the arena as the scoreboards now flashed "AUSTRALIA: 0, BULGARIA: 0". '_And so the final countdown is on now. There go the Bludgers and the Snitch._' The woman, Jones, mounted her broom and soared up between the teams, ready to observe the opening toss, and she sternly informed both teams to keep it fair, before Mostafa lifted the quaffle with both hands and threw it straight up into the air with a short sharp blast on his whistle. '_And so now the quaffle is released, the crowd erupts and the Final is underway...' _Dick Bennett's commentary could be barely heard over the noise of the already raucous crowd, especially once Echunga of Australia snatched the quaffle and had a long pot shot at the hoops before Zograf could get back to defend them after the toss._ 'And what a shot from Echunga to start the game! A goal from the opening toss just past halfway, Matthew Echunga puts Australia in front 10 to nothing._' Bennett commented as the scoreboard changed to reflect the new score.

From there the match turned fast-paced and aside from a few special comments, the commentary was restricted to saying the names of the players as they received the Quaffle. Harry and Lucy were using their omnioculars to watch action replays, play-by-play descriptions and goodness knows what other features. The two of them each pointed out different plays as they happened to the group and marvelled at the speed of the game. As both teams shot all over the field, scoring slowed down, and after the first two hours the score had reached 80-70 in favour of Bulgaria.

The teams switched ends at this point and after a short timeout both teams took to the skies again and the rapid pace began again, Australia immediately tried to blow Bulgaria out of the water and quickly raced to a 120-80 lead, but Bulgaria slowly pegged it back. All this time the snitch was yet to make and appearance, and the scores had levelled out to 150 a piece before both Karoonda and Krum saw the snitch at the same time, starting a high speed pursuit that went all over the stadium, including a 200 foot dive straight down before a 300 foot climb, flattening out level with the royal box. Karoonda and Krum were neck and neck when the snitch dropped straight down and Karoonda somehow flipped herself upside down and caught the snitch before Krum could react, and the crowd and the commentators went wild. '_And...oh gracious me, Karoonda has just inverted and...SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! I don't believe it, Lucy Karoonda pulling off a miracle catch, and Australia have won their first Quidditch World Cup against the tournament favourites Bulgaria. But really, WHAT A CATCH BY LUCY KAROONDA and what a moment in her career, just her fourth season as a professional, and her second year in the national team, and she has just won the World Cup. Dick Bennett._' Ludo raved before handing over to his partner.

All around the stadium, the Australian supporters were going absolutely bonkers, green flags showing the boxing kangaroo, and Australia National Flags waving proudly as the Australian's belted out Waltzing Matilda, and Dick Bennett added his comments to the din. '_And so there it is Australia win their first ever World Cup, defeating Bulgaria 300 to 150 and all around this marvellous stadium now you can see the Australians standing and singing loud and proud and just listen to that crowd!_'

At that both commentators were quiet and over the speakers could be heard 'Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me?' As the whole Australian contingent got the party started.

'_Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the presentation of the medals, the MVP award and the World Cup Trophy. Would you now please welcome both teams to the top boxes where Her Majesty the Queen will do the presentation._' Bagman stated and all eyes turned to the now magically combined Royal and Commentary boxes as each player's name was announced as the Bulgarians collected their silver medals, and the Australians their gold.

'_And now, the Roderick Plumpton Award for Most Valuable Player, with a remarkable 8 catches from 8 games, from Australia, seeker, LUUUUCY KAROOOONDA!_' Bagman announced the winner of the MVP award and once again the stadium went wild.

'_Now the Queen will present the World Cup to Australian Captain Kenneth Hastings._' Dick Bennett stated as Hastings recieved the trophy, holding it aloft as his teammates joined him and reporters took photos of the group for all angles both with and without the Cup.

Finally, both teams filed past each other and the referees, and the Quidditch World Cup flag was lowered and handed by Amos Diggory, the Minister for Magic, to Jeremy Hart, the US's Secretary of Magic, as the United States were to be the next hosts of the Cup in 1997.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

Harry and Lucy returned to Harry's TARDIS and were joined by the Doctor for a summer holiday, and after Harry agreed, the Doctor put the TARDIS on random (more fun that way) and the TARDIS took flight towards its destination...


	20. 19) Summer (3) - Football is Bigger

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

_**Author's Note: **A thousand apologies for the long break between posts, university has taken a priority at the moment. This chapter is a plot bunny from watching SBS during the Tour de France, and ads for __The World Game_.  


_**UPDATE (25/10/2012): **French translation fixed.  
_

* * *

**From Chapter 18...**

Harry and Lucy returned to Harry's TARDIS and were joined by the Doctor for a summer holiday, and after Harry agreed, the Doctor put the TARDIS on random (more fun that way) and the TARDIS took flight towards its destination...

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Summer Part 3 - Football is Bigger...**

_'Christmas Day, 1914. After months fighting in freezing conditions on the Western Front, a group of German and Allied soldiers put down their weapons and did something that no one would have ever expected... They picked up a football. According to soldiers' letters, the Germans won the match 3-2.' _SBS Television, _The World Game_, "Football is Bigger..." ad campaign

* * *

**Location: Behind British Lines, Villers-Bretonneux, Somme, Picardie, France, Earth  
****Time: December 1914 CE**

...before landing with a thump. The door of the applewood wardrobe creaked open, an ominous silence filling the air for a moment as Harry nearly fell flat as he stepped out of the TARDIS straight into the midst of a field of thick mud, finding that the silence was rapidly replaced by the deafening roar of cannon, machine gun and rifle fire filling the air, and his nose was assaulted by the unmistakeable smell of death. As he continued to struggle forward a few steps, he was soon joined by Lucy and the Doctor, the latter looking around concerned as he realised just where they were. 'We need to get out...' he started, but was cut off by a loud authoritative voice from somewhere below them.

'You three(!), get down here! The truce hasn't started yet.' A British officer yelled from down in a trench a few metres in front of them. Not even stopping to think, they slid down the muddy side of the trench and joined the officer below ground level.

'Who are you and what were you doing up there in plain view of the Hun?' The officer asked angrily.

'_Play along with whatever the Doctor says!_' Harry told Lucy mentally, feeling her send a mental nod in reply.

'Major James MacCrimmon!' The Doctor said, effecting a Scottish accent. 'British Army Intelligence. I found these two French kids, brother and sister I'd say, running around about 80 yards behind the lines. Guess I got disoriented and started heading the wrong way. Been at the front too long.' The Doctor explained, lying flawlessly.

'You boy! What is your name?' The stern officer turned to Harry and Lucy, who made a show of recoiling and burying her head into her "brother's" shoulder.

Harry also made a show of acting timid, putting on a French accent. 'I am Pierre, and this is my seester Sophie.' Harry said, playing at comforting his "sister".

'What were you doing so close to the front lines?' The officer continued gruffly.

Lucy played the role to a tee, remembering back to her French lessons at St. Finbar's, waving her arms expansively. 'Soldat Monsieur! Nous avons eu une aventure grande!'

'A great adventure, eh? I'll tell you now, Miss Sophie, there is no adventure in war! I once thought there was, but now I know that such thinking is a folly.'

The Doctor now took his turn to speak up again, taking note of the officer's rank. 'Tell me Captain, what truce do you speak of, I know of no truce upcoming.'

'Locally organised truce, sir. Jerry captain and I spoke and agreed to a truce to bury our fallen comrades in No Man's Land, part of the spirit of Christmas and all that.' The officer informed them as the guns fell silent at the appointed hour, and all across the lines of trenches, Germans and Britons alike put down their rifles and entered No Man's Land, carefully lifting the broken bodies of their comrades and taking them away to be buried.

* * *

As the truce rolled onwards and all the bodies were taken away for proper burials, the enemy combatants soon got to be talking, and in a surprising show of kindness in the fog of war, soldiers were soon swapping small, inconsequential gifts, trading tinned meat for cigarettes, swapping soup for paper to write home.

For Harry and the Doctor, and Lucy (who lived during World War II) especially, it was astonishing to see these men, who not two hours ago were hailing each other with bullets were now chatting amicably in the middle of the muddy and crater-riddle strip of land between the lines.

In each of the men, officer, NCO and soldiers alike, it was clear to see that, in war, soldiers often have more in common with their enemies than they do differences.

Eventually, one of the British Medical Corps boys produced a football from goodness knows where, and in a stunning feat of organisation, in which the Doctor was called upon to referee, a full eleven-a-side match sprung up almost out of nowhere, the game of course was Britain versus Germany.

* * *

The Doctor miraculously produced a whistle from his bottomless pockets and after the teams agreed on direction of play and possession, the whistle was blown and the game was away.

Harry and Lucy sat beside the strict captain as Germany took first possession, the ball soon skidding across the mud from player to player. Many times the ball would land in a puddle or a trench or even a foxhole, but each time, the men just laughed and the nearest one would go and retrieve it, no matter which trench.

As the match progressed the ball became gradually more waterlogged and each player, and the referee, became caked with layer after layer of mud, but still the game showed no signs of abating, cheers erupting from the Germans when, finally after half an hour, the Germans scored. 1-0.

After that another fifteen minutes saw the proud Britons equalise but the Germans kicked away again, when the Doctor blew his whistle for half time the Germans were up 2-1.

After a short break for drinks and removing mud from the eyes, the teams switched ends and it was _once more unto the breech_, mud flying this way and that as the game became more intense and the Brits equalised once again. 2-2.

The match devolved into a stalemate soon after that, much as the war on the Western Front would, neither team was able to beat the other's goalkeeper. The Doctor glanced down at his watch. 45 seconds remained, the Germans had the ball. A few slow passes and they gradually made their way down the muddy makeshift pitch. 25 seconds. They looked for the open opportunity, putting a couple of passes across the top of where the goal box would be. 5 seconds. And there it was, a young German private had managed to get free and onside near the goal and with two quick kicks, just milliseconds before the whistle and Germany were victorious.

After the game the teams packed up, all soaked to the bone and caked with mud, but they all shook each other's hands and returned to their own trenches after a few more minutes of jovial conversation.

Later that night, Harry, Lucy and the Doctor snuck away to Harry's TARDIS, the gunfire long since having resumed, the most famous game of football in history now seemingly forgotten. Forgotten, however was something that would never describe this game, and it would make its way into folklore, proof that sport transcends social and cultural barriers, and that even in war, people from different places and cultures are more alike than you may first believe.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
****Time: August 1993 CE  
**Harry and Lucy had long since returned from their trip to World War I and were now finished with their homework, taking the opportunity to read quietly in a loveseat in Harry's expansive bedroom. While they usually sat side by side reading different books, today Lucy was leaning against Harry, who had her in a one-armed hug as she read _Pride and Predjudice_ aloud.

They were interrupted by Harry's uncle Andrew entering the room. 'James, Lucy?' Andrew asked, looking at the two teens. 'Would it be possible for you to babysit Bea and Genie again? Sarah and I have to go to the state funeral of King Baudouin I of Belgium for Mum.' Andrew looked at the pair hopefully.

'Yes, I'm sure we can manage.' Lucy said with a smile.


	21. 20) Summer (4) - Meeting the Brigadier

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Summer Part 4 - Meeting the Brigadier**

'_Splendid fellows - all of you!_' The Brigadier, _The Five Doctors_

* * *

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
****Time: Unspecified**

Lucy followed Harry as he ran into the console room of his TARDIS, skidding to a halt in front of one of the many banks of unusual looking controls, he started flicking switches, turning dials, spinning wheels and pumping pumps as the TARDIS shuddered into flight, it's trademark wheezing sound filling the air.

'So where are we going now Harry?' Lucy asked as she watched her bondmate now running around the console like a madman.

'Well I figured we both needed a break after two days babysitting the girls.' Harry explained. 'So, I figured we might go visit a couple of old friends of mine...'

**Location: 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing, London, England, Earth  
Time: April 2009 CE**

'Goodbye, Sarah Jane.' Former Brigadier, now Field Marshal Lethbridge-Stewart said as he turned to head towards the bus stop, intent on catching the next bus to that old-timers place he was forced to call his home.

'Goodbye, Brig.' Sarah Jane Smith waved goodbye with a smile, but any further farewell was interrupted by the grating, wheezing sound of a materialising TARDIS filling the air. Both Sarah and the Brigadier looked at each other, before turning to the spot the sound was emanating from, both expecting to see that blue police public call box appear, and so they were surprised to instead see an applewood wardrobe fade into existence in the middle of Sarah Jane's front lawn, right where the portal that Kaagh and Mrs Wormwood had disappeared through just moments beforehand.

The whole assembled group were even more shocked when, rather than the typical lanky adult male bounding out, two children, a boy and girl, about twelve years old at first glance, clambered out of the wardrobe. The boy was acting Doctor-like, tasting the air and checking his watch before turning to his companion. 'Well, Lu, the year is 2009, we are in Ealing, London, and...' he stopped and sniffed the air, bending down to smell the grass before jumping up and continuing, his face dropping slightly, '...and I missed all the fun. Damn it all.'

'What fun, Harry?' The young girl asked her friend, a cute look of confusion on her face.

'Never mind, Lu.' Harry waved her away as he looked around at their surroundings.

It took a few moments for the words of the two to finish swirling around in her brain, but when they did so, she was able to recognise the young man. 'Harry Potter? Is that really you?' Sarah Jane asked.

'They look a little like the Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, but it couldn't be them, they're adults.' Rani Chandra, one of Sarah Jane's "gang" piped up.

'Yes, Sarah Jane and...' Harry started, looking at the Indian girl, looking like he couldn't quite remember her name.

'Rani.' she answered.

'Rani, right. I am Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, and this is my wife, Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor. Better known to you, Sarah, and you, Brigadier, as Harry Potter.' Harry replied, before introducing Sarah and the Brigadier. 'Lucy, this is Sarah Jane Smith and General...'

'Field Marshal.' The Brigadier interjected.

'Congratulations, sir. Sarah Jane Smith and _Field Marshal_ Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, this is Lucy, my wife.' Harry gestured to each of the Doctor's companions. 'I've only ever met the Brigadier once, but I've been told a great many things about him, and Sarah Jane is one of my favourites out of all the Doctor's friends.' Harry added, both companions looking down modestly.

'But my friends call me the Brigadier, your Highness.' The Brigadier replied, kissing Lucy's hand.

'And who are the rest of the gang, Sarah? I only know Luke.' Harry asked, looking around at the other assembled people.

'Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra, this is Harry and Lucy Potter. Harry, Lucy, this is Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra.' Sarah introduced the two pairs to each other.

'Uh, Harry, is this your TARDIS?' The Brigadier asked, gesturing to the wardrobe.

'Yes it is.' Harry nodded, looking affectionately at his TARDIS.

'Would I be able to impose on you to give me a little hop over to the Tower of London, say about 2pm tomorrow?'

'I don't see why not, Brigadier, I'll happily take you there, probably much more accurately than the Doctor.' Harry complied with the Brigadier's request, expansively gesturing into the wardrobe shaped TARDIS.

With a final goodbye to Sarah Jane and the gang, Harry gestured Lucy and the Brigadier into the wardrobe which faded from sight, leaving Sarah's front lawn empty once more.

**Location: Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress, Tower Hill, London, England, Earth  
****Time: April 2009 CE**

The wardrobe shaped TARDIS materialised in the courtyard at the Tower of London and Harry followed Lucy and the Brigadier outside to come face to face with an older blonde haired woman. 'Dad?' she asked, looking at the Brigadier, resplendent in his UNIT uniform.

'Kate, dear girl. How are you?' The Brig asked the woman tenderly.

'Fine as always, Dad.' Kate Stewart, one of UNIT's head scientists replied. 'How was Peru?'

'It was tiring.' The aged officer replied before stopping short. 'Oh, where are my manners? Kate, this is Harry and Lucy Potter. Harry, Lucy, this is my daughter, Kate Stewart.' he introduced his young friends to his only daughter.

'Pleasure.' Kate nodded to both before eyeing up the TARDIS. 'It's good that you are here actually, Harry. My father is needed in Australia rather urgently and I have been _ordered,' _she said this with disdain, 'to escort him there. Dad has told me all about the TARDIS, and well, I rather hate to fly...' she trailed off, hoping Harry would get the hint.

'That's quite alright, Kate. Just tell me where and I'll take you and the Brigadier there.' Harry agreed with a smile, it was an adventure (of sorts) after all.

**Location: Headquarters - UNIT Australia, HMAS _Kuttabul_, Sydney, Australia, Earth  
Time: April 2009 CE**

Harry's TARDIS groaned and wheezed into existence just outside a large building with expanses of floor to ceiling windows letting in a great deal of light, a sign announcing the building to hold the Headquarters of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce Australia. The building was nestled amongst all the others at the picturesque Fleet Base East of the Royal Australian Navy on Garden Island. The four occupants stepped out of the TARDIS and Harry took the moment to comment on its choice of camouflage, 'Fire Escape Door, I like it!'

The Brigadier and Kate let them through the automatic sliding doors and into the foyer of the building, where they were immediately met by a Royal Australian Navy officer with a UNIT cap badge - which was certainly something unexpected - who snapped off a crisp salute. 'Field Marshal Lethbridge Stewart, Doctor Stewart, welcome to Sydney. I'm Lieutenant Commander James Livingstone. Please follow me and I will take you to General Jones' office.' The officer said, gesturing the quartet towards the elevators.

* * *

'Field Marshal? Doctor Stewart? General Jones will see you now.' The aide said as the lieutenant commander led the three into the office on the seventh floor of the building. 'Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Pevensie?' The aide added to the two children, 'General Jones asked me to escort you down to our vault, he has some objects that a young Time Lord such as yourself should be able to identify for us.' The Brigadier nodded, and so Harry and Lucy found themselves being led down an elevator to the basement.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the elevator and was led through the Vault to a small room with only a single bare bulb. The majority of the room was taken up by a dull grey box with a single hinged door. The box was most interesting in the fact that there was nothing interesting about it at all. It was so exceedingly dull as to be intriguing. Harry reached up and stroked his hand down the side, before the aide directed his attention to the second object, a small white cube which was giving off an ethereal glow, and on the side a monogram, a stately cursive letter R set against the crescent moon. As he picked the cube up, an equally ethereal voice emanated from it, '_Crash imminent, TARDIS dying. Contact the High Council of Time Lords of Gallifrey and tell them that Lady Pre..._' Here however the voice faded away and a distinct crash could be heard before the message played all over again.

Harry turned back to the aide, and said 'That box is a dead TARDIS. It won't work anymore, all its life force has been drained. This on the other hand...' he held up the cube. 'This I have to take to show the Doctor, and no you cannot refuse me because it will only work for Time Lords.'

The aide was unable to answer before the Brig and General Jones walked in and the latter stated, 'We will not stop you Mister Potter. You and I both know you could call your TARDIS and escape anyway. As long as you send word of what you discover, you are free to take it with you.'

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'So, Harry, what exactly is that glowing cube thing?' Lucy asked curiously as the Brigadier and Kate watched on, thinking how much the young boy reminded him of the Doctor he knew, all of them.

'This, my dear Lucy, is a psychic message cube. Time Lords use them to send messages to other Time Lords, but we usually only use them when we are serious danger. This message seems to be from the Lady President of the Time Lords, and if I remember the lessons the Doctor gave me, then he would be very interested to get this, especially when I tell him that UNIT recovered it just off the coast of Britain.' Harry explained to his companions. 'Now, Lethbridge-Stewarts, I shall drop you two off at the Tower of London, and then I must go show this to the Doctor, I will make sure that he comes to visit you.' Harry added and set the TARDIS to do as he had said.

**Location: Diagon Alley, London, England, Earth  
Time: August 1993 CE**

Harry, Lucy, Zara and William were escorted to Gringotts by Remus as William looked around, taking in all the sights of Diagon Alley for the first time.

After Gringotts, Harry and Lucy went off on their own, and soon found a small shop tucked out of sight of the rest of the alley, the peeling paint of the sign identified it as "Errol Ollivander's Specialist Staff and Wandcrafting". Curious the two entered the shop and were met by a man very similar to Garrick Ollivander who ran the main wand shop. 'I wondered when I'd be seeing you, your Highness.' The man, Errol, said, strangely reminiscent of his brother. 'As a Duke of the Wizenagamot I expected you here years ago, and you have brought your wife too. Excellent, excellent. On behalf of the Ollivander family, I would be honoured to make your Highnesses custom staves for just 25 galleons each.'

After a quick discussion, Harry answered for them both. 'Very well, Mister Ollivander, though for your generosity, here is 100 galleons, and we would like to watch you craft them.'

'Of course, of course, it shouldn't take too long at all. First I need you to reach out and feel these...raw...I suppose you could call them staves. Each one is made of a mix of two woods and will form the base for your stave.' Errol explained.

Harry felt each of the raw staves, until he found one that just seemed right. 'Ah, an interesting mix this one. I have had this for 102 years. A mix of alder and elder, just right for a leader of the light.' Errol explained to Harry.

Lucy repeated the process and Errol once again explained the significance. 'Applewood and willow. You are deeply in tune with magic. You embrace peace, but heaven help anyone who harms your friends and family.'

'Now, you need to do the same with these cores over here, pick the two that feel best.' Errol instructed.

Harry complied, and Errol once more explained, 'Hmmm, a shadow phoenix feather and a tail hair from a thestral. You seek to protect those you love, but you do not fear death.'

'And you my dear Lucy, unicorn hair and a lion's hair. You are powerful in protective magic, and are valiant and wise beyond your years.'

'And now lastly, do the same with a gemstone as a focus for your staff.' Errol gave the last instruction.

'Agate, my lord? This will give your staff great balance, perfect for someone who seeks to protect, but also who fights for the light.' Errol explained to Harry, before looking to Lucy.

'Aquamarine tells me you are youthful and exuberant, but that you can search for and find the truth where others cannot.'

Shortly after, as Harry and Lucy watched, Errol carefully crafted the staves, placing the core within and mounting the gemstone on top. He then added runes for automatic shrinking, protection and others he didn't identify. After that, each stave was crafted to match the personality of their wielder. Harry's showed a phoenix, clasping the agate stone in its talons, whereas Lucy's showed a lion resting its forepaws on the aquamarine as if it were observing someone. 'Now when using staves, the magic does not come from the point as with a wand, but instead from the gemstone, or from the shaft itself, or as you get more advanced even from your other hand. I believe these will come in handy for you in Ancient Studies this year.' Errol said with a smile, before Harry and Lucy left his shop, both tapping the shrinking rune and placing the stave in their pocket.

* * *

**End of Part Two**

* * *

**Cast Notes:**

**Starring...**  
Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
**With**  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Duke of Gryffindor  
**And**  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie

**Hogwarts Students...  
**Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Freya Wilson as Daphne Greengrass  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Ellie Darcey-Alden as Susan Bones  
Ramona Marquez as Hannah Abbott  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
Izzy Meikle-Small as Tracey Davis  
Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley

**Narnians...  
**William Moseley as Peter Pevensie  
Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie  
Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie  
Will Poulter as Eustace Scrubb  
Lucy Boynton as Jill Pole  
Jim Broadbent as Digory Kirke  
Ben Barnes as King Caspian X  
Gary Sweet as Captain Drinian  
Laura Brent as Queen Lilliandil  
Liam Neeson as Aslan (voice)

**Others...  
**The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as the Sixteenth Master/Archibald Griffin  
Alex Kingston as River Song  
Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore  
Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall  
David Thewlis as Sqn. Ldr. Remus Lupin, RAF  
Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew  
Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort (voice)  
John Orchard as Ludo Bagman  
Richie Benaud as Dick Bennett  
Nicholas Courtney as The Brigadier  
Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith  
Jemma Redgrave as Dr. Kate Stewart  
John Hurt as Errol Ollivander  
Claire Bloom as the Unknown Time Lady (voice)

* * *

**Coming Soon - Part Three: Vitae et Amor**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Another chapter on its way soon..._


	22. 21) There's Something About Rowan Moon

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**_Harry Potter and...  
The Heart of the Lion  
_**_A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia/Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

___**Part Three: Vitae et Amor**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Something About Rowan Moon**

'_You and I exist in a special relationship to time, you know. Perpetual outsiders._' The Doctor, _City of Death (Part One)_

* * *

**Location: The Hogwarts Express, King's Cross railway station, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

The four young royals - Harry, Lucy, Zara and William - sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the others to join them for the northwards journey from London to Scotland. Harry and Lucy were doing their best to allay Will's fears about the sorting. 'You'll be fine Will. Grandmum will love you no matter what House you are in.' Harry explained, patting his cousin on the back.

'As long as it's not Slytherin!' Zara added as a joke.

'Quiet Zara!' Harry admonished the second year Gryffindor. 'Uncle Andrew was a Slytherin. Aunt Margaret was a Slytherin. Grandmum still loves them both.' Harry reassured Will, a weak smile touching the eleven year old's face.

'Hey guys, this is Luna Lovegood.' Ginny smiled at her friends, gesturing to the young girl with dirty blonde hair who stood beside her, before introducing the occupants of the compartment.

The whole group greeted the shy Ravenclaw with smiles. Moments later, a young, cute brunette girl knocked timidly on the door to the compartment. 'Excuse me?' she asked, smiling shyly. 'Might I sit here, everywhere else is full?'

'Of course.' Harry replied equally politely. 'I'm Harry, although Grandmum calls me James. This is Lucy, Zara, William, Ginny and Luna.' Harry continued as he pointed to each occupant in turn.

The young girl's eyes widened at the names James, Zara and William as she realised just who she was sharing a compartment with, and clumsily curtseyed as she said to Harry and Will 'A pleasure to meet you, your Highnesses.'

'None of that now, just Harry and William (or Will or Wills) amongst friends. Now what would your name be, dear girl?' Harry asked amiably.

'Um, Catherine Middleton, my friends call me Kate.' the young girl replied, finally taking a seat next to Luna.

Gradually conversation built back up again as Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah arrived, and the compartment's magic became maxed out, so to speak, with 12 people crammed into the room.

* * *

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

**Matt Smith  
Karen Gillan  
Arthur Darvill  
with  
Daniel Radcliffe  
and  
Georgie Henley**

**HEART OF THE LION**

* * *

**Location: Head of Gryffindor's Office, HogwartsSchool, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

Harry and his friends walked into the Entrance Hall and were immediately directed to follow Professor McGonagall up to her office on the seventh floor, near Gryffindor Tower. 'Now...' McGonagall started, looking around at the Sigma Four, Susan, Hannah and Lucy. 'The seven of you have signed up for the maximum number of electives. The only members of your year to do so, might I add. As such, I have been instructed to provide you each with Time Turners...' Harry looked skeptically at the small hourglass on a chain, but McGonagall pressed on, 'While I am aware that Mr Potter has other methods, a Time Turner is less...obtrusive shall we say. You may continue to use the Founder's Tower, but do remember to observe curfew. The Tower also has secondary entrances near the other dormitories so I expect you to not be out late.'

McGonagall's talk continued for almost an hour before they were led down to a small alcove off the Entrance Hall and shown how to use the Time Turners, appearing just in time to enter the Great Hall with their classmates for the feast, while McGonagall left to attend to the first years.

Five minutes later and McGonagall entered the Great Hall along with a group of first years which, as always looked bemused and bewildered by the grandeur of the Hall. After the Sorting Hat's song had finished, McGonagall ran through the usual spiel before calling the students forward one by one, until she came to 'Middleton, Catherine!'

Kate looked puzzled as she heard the Sorting Hat's voice in her head. '_I see great things in your future young lady._' The Hat started cryptically before continuing, '_but for now at least, hmmm, your loyalty will lead you best, especially if you stick by the young Royals. Good luck in_ HUFFLEPUFF!' As usual only the last word was spoken aloud and Kate scampered over to join her new house, taking a seat next to Susan.

'Mountbatten-Windsor, William.' was called forward next, and it was only the many muggleborns that recognised the last name and then the boy as Prince William. As the Hat was placed on Will's head, he could hear the voice permeating through his head. '_Hmmm, young Royal, where to put you. Smart like your father, but no...not the place for you. Ah! I know, find your place young one and join your new friend in_ HUFFLEPUFF!' Will sighed in relief and quickly ran over, plopping himself down next to Kate, shaking the offered hand from Neville and Susan, looking up to see his cousins Zara and Harry standing, smiling and clapping as they looked in his direction, and he nodded to both in thanks.

After the last new student was sorted, Dumbledore stood and told everyone to tuck in as the Opening Feast appeared before their eyes, as the first years marvelled at the amount of food, and the upper years just started eating with gusto.

Well over half an hour later, Dumbledore stood once more and directed the student body to quiet down, before he began his start-of-term messages.

'...and taking over from the retiring Professor Kettleburn as head of the Care of Magical Creatures department will be Professor Rowan Moon.' At these words from Dumbledore, a blond haired, middle aged, attractive woman stood and waved to the student body, while the Doctor and Master tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

Harry, over on the Gryffindor house table had somehow put it together. 'She's a Time Lady.' He whispered to Lucy, who was sitting next to him. 'Not one I've met, but definitely a Time Lady.'

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

Harry, the Doctor, the Master and Professor Moon sat in the Doctor's office after the feast, and finally the Doctor asked the question they really wanted to know, 'So, Professor Moon, who are you?'

'Doctor! I'm hurt that you don't recognise me.' She walked over to the Doctor's desk and showed them the psychic message with the "R" and crescent moon monogram tossing it to the Doctor.

'No! Romana? But Rassilon said you died in the Time War!' The Doctor exclaimed in realisation.

'I didn't die. That traitorous Rassilon usurped me as Lord President and then sabotaged my TARDIS so that it crashed on Earth. The crash caused me to regenerate again, number four now.' Romana finished in explanation.

The Doctor laughed jubilantly as he jumped up to hug his old friend, before she cautiously greeted the Master as if she expected to be cursed by him, but he just smiled wryly and greeted her politely.

**Location: Defence Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

'Books away class.' Professor Griffin said as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third years entered the classroom to see a large wardrobe in the middle of the classroom with the desks pushed up against the walls. 'Now who here can tell me what a boggart is? Mrs Potter-Windsor?' he continued pointing to Lucy who had raised her hand immediately, just beating out Hermione.

'A boggart is a shape shifter which takes the shape of whatever a person fears the most.' Lucy stated as Professor Griffin smiled, before he asked Hermione to tell them where boggarts can be found.

'Any small dark space, boggarts are the embodiment of claustrophobia.' Hermione answered with a textbook perfect answer.

As the class went on, the Professor demonstrated how to defeat a boggart, and every student in the class had the opportunity. The few purebloods in the class sniggered at Lucy's boggart, a statue of an angel baring its teeth, although most muggleborns shuddered, with a repeat performance when Harry's boggart was the same statue standing over an unconscious Lucy.

**Location: Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

The next day, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years entered the Potions classroom, the Gryffindors thankful that for once they didn't have Potions with the Slytherins. 'Wands away, cauldrons out, instructions are on the board!' Snape barked and then started walking around the classroom, glaring at students, sneering at them and making harsh comments. The Shrinking Solution that they were required to make was certainly not the easiest potion they had brewed, but nor was it the hardest. Harry and his friends were quite pleased to all manage near perfect potions, and even Neville, who Snape delighted in torturing, was given an EE for the class. Maybe, just maybe they might get through an uneventful year of Potions.

**Location: Magical Law and Governance Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1993 CE**

Later that afternoon, a combined class from all four houses entered the classroom on the first floor for their first Magical Law and Governance class, where the young Lords and Ladies of the Wizenagamot recognised Jonathan Carmichael, the Gentleman Usher of the Gold Rod, and Sue's aunty, and Chief Justice of the Wizenagamot, Amelia Bones, standing at the front of the room. 'Welcome to your Law and Governance class, students. I am Amelia Bones, call me Madam Bones, and this is Associate Professor Jonathan Carmichael, and we will be your teachers in this subject. Now unfortunately for you all, the timetable for this subject has your classes now, Fridays before dinner, and also two hours on Sundays before dinner.' Amelia Bones explained the brief for the subject to the class.

Professor Carmichael took over and continued the explanation. 'Over the next five years we will be studying the Wizenagamot and the Ministry of Magic's Departments, and also the legislative, and judicial powers each holds. We shall also study the various executive powers of the Minister and the Senior Undersecretary, the Chief Warlock, Speaker, Chancellor and Chief Justice, and to finish off we will study the history of magical law and government in Britain, and how the Royal Prerogative pertains to all of Her Majesty's subjects, including those of magical descent.'

Hermione was very surprised at the almost university level of organisation of the subject as Professor Carmichael handed out a sheaf of parchment to each student which gave details of what they would be studying each week, which teacher would be teaching what and even additional times which they would be available for questions.

Shortly after this, Professor Carmichael got the ball rolling with the first lecture on the history of the Royal Family and magic. 'The Wizarding Peoples of Great Britain came under the auspices of the Crown for the first time in 1215, when King John of England signed the Magna Carta, which recognised that the Wizarding Peoples had autonomy, but as English subjects were subject to the will of the Crown. The Wizard's Council, forerunner to the Ministry of Magic and the Wizenagamot was formed in 1265, and the Council recognised the powers of the Crown in statute for the first time in 1297, when the Council signed off on the Magna Carta...'

On and on the lecture went until the bell tolled to signify dinner time and the class was dismissed.


	23. 22) That Game from Queerditch Marsh

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: That Game From Queerditch Marsh**

'_Quidditch should not be played "anywhere near any place where there is the slightest chance that a Muggle might be watching or we'll see how well you can play whilst chained to a dungeon wall._' Excerpt from _Quidditch Through the Ages_, WhizzHard Books

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1993 CE  
**

'So did you get the order form sent off?' Lucy asked as she leaned against Harry's chest under their favourite willow by the banks of the lake.

'Yeah, Audaces took it.' Harry nodded, looking down at his bondmate. 'There was no way I was missing out on Quidditch tryouts.'

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1993 CE**

Just two days later, a pair of barn owls landed directly in front of Harry and Lucy, each carrying a long slender box. 'Audaces?' Harry called out, watching as the dark gray storm cloud appeared in front of him, and he and his bondmate's faithful shadow phoenix appeared from within it, a short mental conversation later and the two boxes were engulfed by the dark gray cloud, being carried to Harry and Lucy's dorm.

**Location: Gryffindor Married Quarters, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: October 1993**

Later that day, Harry and Lucy sat in their quarters' private common room, staring at the slender boxes each emblazoned with the crest of Quality Quidditch Supplies and with their names printed there also. Looking gleefully at each other, they opened the boxes, Harry's revealing his brand new Firebolt racing broom - the latest and greatest - noting that its serial number printed on the handle was 005, he had the fifth Firebolt ever made. Out of the box in front of Lucy, a Cleansweep Seven was produced. While not in the same league as a Firebolt, the fact that Lucy is much smaller in size meant that the Seven would have more than enough power if she needed it.

**Location: Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1993 CE**

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, seventh year Oliver Wood stood in the middle of Hogwarts' historic Quidditch pitch, looking at the many prospective players standing before him, all dressed in spare Gryffindor uniforms, and he wondered to himself once again where Madam Hooch got so many uniforms from, before dismissing it as magic. 'Can we have our prospective seekers forward first.' The boy asked in his distinctive Scottish accent, being slightly surprised when only Harry Potter, the Duke of Gryffindor, and Ginny, the youngest (and only girl) in the Weasley clan stepped forward. 'Ok, well this makes things a little easier.' he said thoughtfully - having only two candidates meant that he would have to completely rethink how he was going to do this. 'Right, I'm going to release this practise snitch three times. Whichever of you pair catches it most will be our main seeker, the other will be on the reserve. Questions?' he asked, to which both prospective candidates shook their heads. 'No? Good. Off we go.' At this, he released the snitch and was forced back slightly by the wind created by both Harry and Ginny rocketing away to find it.

Up in the air above the pitch, Harry's Firebolt was far superior in the handling and speed departments compared to the Cleansweep Five that Ginny had borrowed from one of the twins, but like Lucy, Ginny's petite frame meant that she was mostly able to match him move for move. The first showdown left Wood licking his lips at the prospect of having either as Seeker, both were extremely talented, marking each other and yet also searching for the small golden ball of their own accord. Finally, after 10 minutes, Harry was off like a rocket into a steep dive, Ginny being caught out slightly, she ended up a metre behind Harry as he caught the snitch easily.

The second release went very similarly to the first, several minutes of the prospective seekers marking each other as they scanned the field with eagle eyes. This time however, it was Ginny leaving Harry in her wake as she shot off towards the far goal posts, appearing as little more than a red streak as Harry urged his Firebolt faster, gaining on the youngest Weasley all the time. Nevertheless, it was Ginny who raised her arms, triumphant, as they flew back down to Wood so the snitch could be released for the final time.

The third chase was so epic that it would go down in folklore, not only in Hogwarts folklore, but Quidditch folklore. Wood held the golden snitch high above his head and released it, the small golden ball flying away to hide away from Harry and Ginny. This search, was much more drawn out, both seekers showing off their ability to not only perform, but also pick opposing feints. The snitch faded in and out several times, always disappearing before the seekers could reach it. But then, both prospective seekers saw it at the exact moment, 50 feet below them and slightly closer to Ginny. Both chased as fast as they could, and soon enough they were neck and neck flying the length of the pitch, the spectators clearing out as both Harry and Ginny stretched out for the small ball, flying just 1 metre off the ground. Amazingly, impossibly, both hands closed over the snitch at the same moment, and the sudden change in direction caused them both to end up falling onto the ground. As soon as it was caught, the practice snitch reappeared in front of Wood, as it was charmed to do, and Wood muttered the Flesh Memory Charm, which would tell him just who caught the snitch first, and the time after release that it was caught. '_Caro memoria_' he incanted and was shocked at the smoke that appeared before him, and even Madam Hooch, who had at one time played in the British and Irish Quidditch League, had never seen this before. The smoky words spelt out;

_Harry Potter-Windsor 27 minutes, 5.08 seconds  
Ginny Weasley 27 minutes, 5.08 seconds  
TIE_

'Well this is interesting.' Wood stated as Harry and Ginny made themselves over to him. 'According to this practice snitch, your last effort was a tie. Based on this, I guess you get to share the spot, Harry you will have our first game against Slytherin, and our third against Ravenclaw. Ginny you'll be seeker for our second game against Hufflepuff and for the final, or the first game back if, heaven forbid, we don't make the final.'

Harry and Ginny, despite being very competitive, just high fived each other before they were presented with their Quidditch uniforms, which Madam Hooch had charmed to have their names on the back, above a golden number 7, or 14 in Ginny's case, the number of a seeker and second (reserve) seeker.

The real surprise from the training session was however that both Lucy and Ron Weasley made the reserve squad, Lucy as a Chaser and Ron as Keeper, and Lucy especially was ecstatic as she was handed a scarlet uniform with her name and a golden number 8 emblazoned on the back, showing Harry excitedly, hugging him tightly.

**Location: Founder's Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1993 CE**

'Ah, Mister Potter!' Draco spun his chair around dramatically to face the portrait hole as Harry strode through after tryouts, knowing he had some family paperwork to do send off to his Private Secretary, Squadron Leader Lupin, at Gryffindor Castle. 'My sources tell me that you have been successful in your endeavours to join the lowly Gryffindor Lions.' The horribly fake accent made Harry fight hard to control his need to laugh aloud.

'Yes I did, Mister Malfoy.' Harry replied in an equally bad fake accent. 'Prepare to be terminated.'

Malfoy just burst out laughing, joined quickly by Harry as the somewhat unlikely pair of friends congratulated each other on making their respective House teams.

**Location: Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

'_Ladies and gentlewizards! It is the first weekend in November, and you all know what that means! The 1993-94 Quidditch season is ready to get underway with a bang!'_ The voice of Ludo Bagman blared across wizarding Britain on the Wizarding Wireless Network. '_For the first time ever, we have a treat for you! Live from Hogwarts, we have the grudge match that every young witch or wizard loves. GRYFFINDOR versus SLYTHERIN! As we here on WWN try to give you the best programming around, we have answered your requests for more Quidditch. Now presenting three games a week, including all seven games in the Hogwarts Cup, don't go elsewhere when you can listen to WWN. With me today with special guest comments we have Gryffindor fifth year Lee Jordan. Welcome Lee.'_

The inaugural wireless coverage of a Hogwarts Quidditch match continued on with a conversation between Lee and Ludo as down in the rooms the two teams prepared for battle. Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, his nervousness plain to see. Meanwhile, the reserves were kitting up, ready to most likely spend the game on the bench. Tense moments past before Madam Hooch peered into the doorway. 'Time to go Mister Wood.' She said simply at the seventh year Captain led the other 13 scarlet-clad, broomstick-toting players out into the race.

'_What a game this one is shaping up to be._' Ludo's voice echoed around the stadium. '_The Lions have not beaten the Serpents since Charlie Weasley left the school six years ago, and this Gryffindor team will be looking to end the years of Slytherin domination and bring to a halt an imposing twenty game winning streak. But now, here come the teams._'

Here Lee Jordan took over, the West Indian-born wizard's enthusiasm was infectious. '_So here come the Lions. Led out by the Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, we have the old firm now, Chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, and the Beaters, those Human Bludgers, Fred and George Weasley! And now, the new Seeker, HARRRRYYY POTTTTTER!_'

Ludo returned to introduce the Slytherins, it wouldn't do to have someone biased introducing the opposition after all. '_And now the Serpents! Led out by their Captain, Chaser Marcus Flint, we have Graham Montague and Charlie Warrington. The Beaters are Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. The Keeper, Miles Bletchley, and lastly, on debut, the Seeker, DRAAAAAAACOOOOO MALFOOOOOOY!_'

The two teams soared out onto the pitch as their names were called as the reserves made their way to the reserves boxes near halfway and Madam Hooch in her referee's robes marched out to the centre of the pitch where the ball crate lay waiting. As the teams went through a final warm-up, a crash of thunder brought people's attention back to the abysmal weather, dark gray clouds filled the sky, lightning flashing and thunder crashing, not to mention the pouring rain which had just started.

But weather never stopped Quidditch and soon both teams had taken their positions ready to start the season with a bang. Soon enough, Madam Hooch had released the balls into the air and the match was underway, and quickly it became a hard bruising affair, fifteen fouls being called in the first 5 minutes of the match as Gryffindor raced to an 80 to 10 lead on the back of Wood being the better Keeper.

From then on, Slytherin were not in with a chance and 35 minutes into the game, the excitable and Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan once again announced the score jubilantly, 'Another goal to Angelina Johnson, and Gryffindor lead 190 to just 20. What a start to the season by this Gryffindor squad!'

As the match continued, the Slytherin players seemed to get rougher and rougher, if at all possible, and soon enough Katie Bell had put away another three penalty shots as the game creeped towards the hour mark. By the time Gryffindor had outscored Slytherin 290 to 40 in the first three hours, Draco Malfoy was no longer searching for the snitch, and instead spent his time joking with Harry, resigned that his team had no chance seeing as they were more worried about knocking Lions off their brooms than actually playing Quidditch.

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

Despite it only being the first game, the Gryffindors celebrated long into the night having finally beaten Slytherin after six years of snake domination of the first match of the school term. It was only when McGonagall stormed into the common room and ordered them all into bed at 25 past 1 that the Gryffindor victory party ended.


	24. 23) Friday on My Mind

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Friday on My Mind**

'_No one is told any story but there own._' Aslan, _Prince Caspian_, HarperCollins_  
_

* * *

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

That large poster in the middle of the Gryffindor common room noticeboard made Harry more nervous than it had any right to. He had been planning for weeks to take Lucy to Hogsmeade on a date, but now the time had arrived, he had to pluck up the courage to actually ask her out on a date. It was all well and good that they were bonded for life, but he still wanted to do things properly. Unfortunately, as evidenced by the Doctor and the Master, Time Lords had very little idea of human emotion. Even Harry, who had some modicum of being a human, both his parents were humans carrying Time Lord genes after all, struggled with issues of the heart.

It was this poster that resulted in Harry scouring the common room for his bondmate. Several anxious moments passed before he found her in a secluded corner of the common room in an animated conversation with another girl, based on the vibrant red hair, it had to be Ginny. Sucking up all of his courage, he crossed the common room towards the two girls. Walking up behind Lucy, he waited for a pause in conversation before wrapping her up in a hug from behind, adding a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

'Hello Harry!' Lucy said brightly, a smile lighting up her face at the overt public display of affection by her bondmate (and officially husband). Ginny sighed to herself in the background as the couple got lost in each other, Lucy turning around in the hug to look up at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked down at Lucy, swallowing thickly as he dredged up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage just to ask her out. '_Gryffindors charge ahead!_' he thought to himself before speaking. 'My lady Lucy, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade...like on an official date?' Harry stumbled slightly, his attempt at speaking like the natives of Narnia was spoiled by the teenage boy-style ending to the question.

Lucy giggled, pretending to swoon like a damsel in distress before smiling warmly at Harry's obvious embarrassment, but also at the outright hopeful look on his face. 'Of course I will, Harry. I would LOVE to go to Hogsmeade with you.'

Relief washed over Harry's face. Weeping Angels? Easy! Asking Lucy on a date? HELP PLEASE! He was glad she had agreed, and was already running ways to make that day magical through his head.

* * *

Harry was waiting in the common room for Lucy before their first official date. He was wearing a new dark brown corduroy trousers and a beige Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie with an old favourite of the Doctor's, brown Converse All Stars.

When Lucy walked down the stairs into the common room, Harry was speechless, seeing Lucy's denim jeans, and her scarlet polo shirt, emblazoned with the legend "Gryffindor Lioness" in gold on the front and "Potter-Windsor" on the back, along with her playing number 8, the shirts having been a gift to the 6 girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch squad from Harry. She also carried a denim jacket to match her jeans and, taking a leaf out of Harry's book, was wearing blue Converse All Stars, along with a woollen beret the same colour as her polo.

Finally Harry managed to find enough of his voice to compliment his bondmate, 'Lucy, you look ab-solutely gorgeous. Like always.' He added his trademark crooked smile as he finished.

Lucy blushed a pretty pink at Harry's compliment, subconsciously thinking back to her time on the Dawn Treader when she had foolishly tried out a spell to make her "more beautiful". She also subtly appreciated Harry's outfit, complimenting him as well, before Harry offered her his arm and together they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

Harry and Lucy went through their usual morning routine just a little bit quicker, and almost imperceptible to all but the most eagle-eyed, marginally closer to each other. Harry's morning toast was almost inhaled, and he read his copy of the _Gazette_ quicker than would be possible for any human (not of course, for a Time Lord). For Lucy's part, despite being marginally faster, she still painstakingly prepared her tea, sipping it slowly and appreciatively before reaching for her toast. As daintily as the Queen she was inside, she ate her toast, although she couldn't get her mind of her date for the day sitting much closer to her than he had before. Finally after Lucy's breakfast and Harry's stressful inhalation of his toast, the single brass bell in the Entrance Hall tolled twice, followed by Dumbledore's announcement that students with permission could now leave the school to head off to Hogsmeade.

Harry swallowed his last bite of toast before standing and offering his arm to Lucy. 'Shall we, Lady Lucy?' Harry asked just as any gentleman would.

Lucy giggled at the sweet new pet name Harry seemed to have given her, standing herself, she took his arm and nodded. 'We shall, my lord.' she said pompously before the pair of third years burst out laughing as they left the Hall.

**Location: The Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

The couple were soon the first in line to leave the castle as the caretaker Filch and Professor McGonagall checked students against the list of those with signed permission forms or permission notes, and soon Harry and Lucy were walking down the well worn path to Hogsmeade, and without either of them realising it, Harry's right hand reached down to take hold of Lucy's left and their fingers interlaced.

**Location: Hogsmeade High Road, Hogsmeade, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

Hogsmeade, the only all-magical settlement in the whole of Great Britain, and one of only ten in the whole of Europe, always seemed mystical to Hogwarts students when they first heard about it, but as Harry and Lucy walked down the High Road hand in hand, Harry reflected that it was no less mystical than some of the alien markets he had visited on Shan Shen, and yet it was no more mystical than those great markets on London's Portobello Road. With Lucy by his side, though, these thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he noticed the wonderful feeling that holding Lucy's hand in his own created, and he instead found himself marveling at the beauty of this young woman beside him.

Seeing the small bookshop located alongside Dervish and Banges, Lucy dragged Harry over in that directing, her enthusiasm for reading bringing a smile to his face, an enthusiasm which he shared. As they stepped through the door, they inhaled the intoxicating smell that could only come from old books. Lucy headed to a section of the shop with classic novels by Jane Austen and the Brontë sisters, Lucy's all-time favourite authors. Harry meanwhile moved to a different section where he found Shakespeare's collected works, a first edition no less, a hand-signed collection of Charles Dickens' stories and other books which he would never expect to find in a small bookshop in an all wizarding village.

While Lucy was engrossed in Austenian works and those of the Brontë sisters, Harry left his prospective purchases on the counter, saying he would be back in a moment. By the time Lucy reached the counter, albeit with only two books, an early edition of _Sense and Sensibility_ and a worn leather-bound copy of _Little Women_, she was caught speechless as Harry offered her a single yellow rose, its petals tipped with red. Lucy blushed as she allowed Harry to tuck the magically de-thorned rose behind her ear, wondering if Harry realised that such a rose normally meant a friendship and falling in love.

* * *

After paying for their purchases, and pocketing the packages that the shopkeeper had shrunk for them, the young couple explored some of the other shops in Hogsmeade, but when they reached the end of the main road, and the stile which symbolised the very end of Hogsmeade's limits, rather than turn back, Lucy perked up as she saw something high on the mountainside.

'Aslan?' she asked out loud, and Harry also perked up as he saw a glint of something golden high up on the trail that led up onto the plateau in the midst of Cairngorms National Park and down the other side to Balmoral Castle. She looked to Harry for confirmation.

'Come on then!' He smiled, helping Lucy over the stile before they both scrambled up the mountainside. As they neared the top, they noticed the lion almost impossibly squeeze into a fissure in the wall of the cliff. Looking at each other, Lucy shrugged before squeezing into the small gap as well. As Harry followed, he was surprised that despite him squeezing through, it felt no different to walking through a wide archway.

As they entered the cave, Harry and Lucy both took a knee before the mighty King-above-all-Kings of Narnia. 'Aslan!' They both exclaimed breathily as they looked up into the golden Lion's eyes.

'Hello again, dear ones. I have come to check in on you.' Aslan's booming voice echoed around the surprisingly spacious cave, which Harry now noticed was covered in carvings of what appeared to be the story of Lucy the Valiant.

'What is this place, Aslan?' Lucy asked after she too noticed the carvings, her eyes being drawn to the last one - her standing next to a raven haired boy at the prow of the _Dawn Treader_, King Caspian X's flag ship of the Narnian Navy.

'This, dear one, is one of the rare gateways between the worlds.' Aslan explained, his eyes moving all around the cave. 'Now, I would ask that you don't use the portal here to return to Narnia, because, for now, your place is here on Earth, where I have a part for you to play in life's great dance.'

Lucy nodded, her eyes betraying her sense of hurt at not being able to return to Narnia.

'So you came to check in on us?' Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Lucy to allow her to draw comfort from him.

'Yes, Harry, dear boy. I always watch my children, but you two... you have my special interest. The faith you two have, in Narnia, in me, and in each other, is more strong than any I have seen in anyone. I will be with both of you, always. But now I must go, I have other things to attend to.' Aslan explained, giving Lucy one last chance to hug him before he faded away, leaving the couple alone.

'Come on, Lu.' Harry said, leading her to the entrance of the cave. 'Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, have some lunch, and then we better head back to the castle. Hermione will kill us if we don't get our homework done.'

Lucy nodded and they squeezed back out of the cave and scrambled back down the mountain, heading towards the main hub of socialisation for Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade, _The Three Broomsticks_.

**Location: Founder's Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

Harry and Lucy arrived back at Hogwarts with a couple of hours before dinner time, and so headed up to the Founder's Tower to get a start on their homework, but were surprised to find Remus Lupin in his RAF uniform sitting by the fire, obviously waiting for them to arrive, and as he saw them enter he stood and snapped into a smart salute, both Harry and Lucy waving him off. 'What have we told you about salutes, Squadron Leader?' Lucy asked. 'They aren't necessary!'

'And I'll remember that when you both call me Remus!' The air force officer retorted.

'What was it you were after, Remus?' Harry asked, smiling at the man who had been a good friend of his father.

'I just came by to let you know that Her Majesty and myself are preparing a timetable of events for you over the course of the next few months. Thought you might appreciate some forewarning that you have a couple of state dinners coming up.' Remus answered the young prince.

'How many is a couple?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Only a dozen or so.' Remus said with a smirk. 'Let's see, there's the U.S. Secretary of Magic and President at the White House, the Australian Magical Governor-General, La Presidente Magical de France...well, actually, there's not that many Your Highness, and I'm sure it would be much more bearable if the lovely Duchess here were to join you, I'm sure Her Majesty would have no objections to that.' Remus amended as Lucy blushed at his statements.

'I suppose I could attend a couple of state dinners, as long as the completely gorgeous Duchess will be joining me.' Harry conceded, Lucy's blush deepening.

'I thought as much.' Remus said with another smirk. 'Her Majesty also asked me to tell you both that you are invited to Christmas lunch at the Palace although your presence is apparently expected back here at Hogwarts on Christmas night.'

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1993 CE**

After dinner, back in Gryffindor Tower, Lucy reached up and kissed Harry on the corner of his mouth. 'Thank you for a perfect day.' she whispered before heading up to bed.


	25. 24) The House of Gryffindor

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: The House of Gryffindor**

'_He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be._' Hermione, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (Warner Bros.)

* * *

**Extract from: _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_  
**

_The House of Gryffindor are one of the oldest in Britain. Descended from a cadet branch of the House of Pendragon, the most famous member of the family is of course Godric Gryffindor, the 1st Duke of Gryffindor, who helped to found Hogwarts School. After fighting the Norman wizards in 1066, Godric faded completely into obscurity by 1070. The last known person to carry the name Gryffindor is Lysandra Gryffindor, the youngest child of Peter, the 7th Duke, whose title passed to his eldest daughter, and only other child, Amelia Peverell..._

**Location: Defence Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Archibald Griffin, Hogwarts Defence Professor, once known as His Grace Godric, 1st Duke of Gryffindor, famed founder of Hogwarts, or perhaps known more infamously as The Master, stared down at the pile of third year essays he was _supposed_ to be marking. Instead, he found himself staring at the name of one particular student, one who was in fact, thanks to the time travelling abilities of Time Lords, his many-many-greats grandson, on both sides of his family. Descended indirectly from his eldest daughter Helena, 2nd Duchess of Ravenclaw, and directly from his eldest son William, 2nd Duke of Gryffindor, Harry was who he was because of a fluke of nature - a full Time Lord born to two humans, both of whom carried The Master's genes within them. What was most troubling for the Master was that Harry, his own flesh and blood did not trust him, at least not fully. 'Who can blame him?' he asked no-one as he stared into was there when I unleashed the Toclafane. He was there when I created the Master Race. Defeating Rassilon does not atone for a life of misdeeds.'

Shaking his head ruefully, the Master knew he needed to start acting like family to Harry, that is what they are after all. Already living in atonement for many of the other deaths he had caused, he now needed to atone for his misdeeds against his fellow Time Lords - Harry, the Doctor and Romana. This thought now firmly cemented in his head, he returned to marking the essays with vigour.

**Location: Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Argh! Why do I always get these impossible headaches!' Harry groaned aloud as he walked alone down the third floor corridor, not realising that the Master was approaching him from behind.

'Is it just headaches, Harry?' The elder Time Lord asked, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise.

'No, sometimes, well mostly, actually, I hear... voices telling me which way someone should turn, what I should eat for breakfast, what the paper should say in the morning.' Harry explained, looking warily at the Master, but the look softened as the man in question nodded in understanding.

'Follow me, Harry, and I'll explain some things to you.' The Master said, taking Harry by the shoulders and steering him towards his office.

**Location: Defence Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'These voices, Harry, are part of your Time Lord consciousness.' The Master explained, pouring himself and Harry a cup of tea each. 'If you were at the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey, you would have been taught how to hide the voices, and instead see what they are telling you, which is much easier, and far less... noisy.'

'But I'm not at the Academy, so what can I do about it?' Harry asked, cocking his head to the side as he tried to puzzle his thoughts about the man in front of him out.

'Well has the Doctor ever showed you how to meditate, or how to block out the voices telling you how time should flow?' was the response from the older Time Lord.

'No. I actually think he's forgotten what it's like to be young.' Harry said with a smirk, starting to feel like the man really was on the level.

'Yes, I'm sure he has.' The Master smirked back. 'What you need to do is just slowly breath in and out, close your eyes and imagine the voices just fading away. Once you've done that, it's important to relax. Go outside, play in the snow, smell the flowers, go do something you enjoy, like spending quality time with Lucy. Next Hogsmeade weekend, get away from the school, I'll give you a note. Take your TARDIS and go somewhere else, take Lucy along and just forget about school. Don't let stress rule your life, and don't forget the important things, friendship, love.' The Master told Harry this seriously, before bending down to whisper the next part conspiratorily, 'Play a prank, something big on Dumbledore, or even better, on the Doctor and the Ponds. Just go out and forget the world for a while. Do that whenever you get stresses and the headaches will stop. Don't let the fact that you're a Time Lord stop you from being a teenager.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully and gave a surprised Master a quick familial hug before wandering off in search of Lucy. '_Baby steps._' The Master thought as he watched the boy go.

**Location: The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Harry, what are we doing here?' Lucy asked as she was led into the Room of Requirement after class had finished for the day.

'Following some advice from a friend.' was the cryptic reply she got, however after a short questioning glance, was elaborated upon. 'I've been getting headaches lately, and the Master said it was stress, and that everyone once in a while I should just forget about the rest of the world and do the things I love. So here we are, I am going to go dancing with the most wonderful girl I know.'

Lucy blushed as she took the offered hand and the pair started to dance to non-existent music, which thanks to the magic of the Room, was soon existent. Harry realised that they really must look a strange sight in their school uniforms twirling around the room as if it was a ballroom at Buckingham Palace, or even Cair Paravel, but as always happened when they danced together, the world around them soon faded away and there was nothing but them and the dance.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Harry sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, waiting for Lucy, who had been using their shared bathroom (Harry still couldn't believe McGonagall had actually done that) when he left. He picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet Early Edition_ that were always placed at regular intervals along each House table and started to read, the article on the front page very clearly capturing his attention;

_EARL MALFOY ARRESTED_

_An anonymous source has revealed to the _Daily Prophet_ that the supposed upstanding member of the Wizenagamot, Lucius, Earl Malfoy, has been arrested by the DMLE on suspicion of several serious charges including bribery, sedition, rape, murder, possession of banned dark artefacts and membership of the banned organisation known as the Death Eaters, the band of followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As a peer of the Magical Realm, Lord Malfoy's case will be heard before a board of five members of the Wizenagamot along with Amelia Bones, presiding over her first Trial by Peer since taking the role of Chief Justice, and her first case since receiving her new title of The Rt Hon Lady Justice Bones DBE. If Lord Malfoy is convicted, the House of Malfoy will likely pass to his only son and heir The Hon Draco Malfoy. No members of the Auror Office were available to comment, nor was The Countess Malfoy who is believed to be currently holidaying in Mallorca. More news to follow._

He looked at the article thoughtfully before a rueful hooting drew his attention to the owl that had landed before him. He took the parchment envelope from the owl, offering it some bacon, which it immediately took before taking flight and soaring away. Harry noted the Wizenagamot seal on the envelope as he removed a very official looking letter.

_Your Royal Highness,_

_It is with great sadness today that the Wizenagamot announces the arrest of The Earl Malfoy. On behalf of the whole Wizenagamot, your presence is requested on a panel to hear the case against Lord Malfoy, to be heard one week from today on the 17th of December. You will be required in Courtroom One, better known as the Peer's Court, from 9am on that day._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour  
Chancellor_

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, hoping when he looked down again the letter would be gone...it wasn't.

'What's wrong, Harry?' he heard in stereo as both Hermione and Lucy wandered into the Hall, sitting on either side of him. By way of answer, he handed the letter first to his bondmate, and then to his friend.

'Oh!' was all either of them said.

**Location: Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Before Draco could reach breakfast, Harry had found him and pulled him into an abandoned classroom off the Great Hall, showing him both the news article and the letter. 'I'm sorry Draco.' was all Harry said.

Harry was taken aback though when Malfoy looked up at him and said simply, 'I hope the bastard fries!' Malfoy walked out of the classroom, only turning back as he reached the door, 'Make sure that he does, please Harry.'

**Location: Courtroom One, Ministry of Magic Headquarters, under Whitehall, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Harry sat alongside Amelia Bones and looked at the other four members of the board; Sirius Black, Ernest Yaxley, Digory Kirke and Mafalda Hopkirk, who would collectively be deciding the fate of one Lucius Malfoy. While they could not decide his sentence, it was this group of five who would decide his guilt or innocence. 'Master Auror Moody! Please bring in the accused.' Amelia ordered and the trial began in earnest.

* * *

'Now the Peers will pass judgement on their own.' Amelia intoned after the evidence for both sides was heard. 'On the charge of bribery, how do you find?' she asked, and all five peers gave a guilty verdict, running through each charge gave the same result.

'Very well, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby found guilty of all charges and this matter is to be referred to the full Wizenagamot for sentencing. You are to be held over in custody in Azkaban until that time. Court is adjourned.' Amelia informed the former Earl, banging her gavel and dismissing the court.


	26. 25) Timey Wimey

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Timey-Wimey**

'_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but _actually_ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff._' The Doctor, _Blink_.

* * *

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS (Future Timestream)  
Time: Unspecified**

The Future Doctor near waltzed around the console of his TARDIS, which since both his and its regeneration had taken on a more Edwardian look, as it had many many incarnations ago, while his companion was off somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS, probably in the swimming pool, her favourite room within the fantastical space and time machine.

As the TARDIS continued its flight, the Doctor moved over to a mirror which now stood in the corner of the console room, looking at his costume with interest. It wasn't quite what he was used to, but Georgie, his companion, seemed to like it. A comfortable white long sleeved polo shirt sat above his gold and red patterned tartan kilt. While he much preferred tweed pants, once he had told Georgie where they were going, she had been adamant that he wear the kilt. His red hair (he was finally ginger!) was contrasted by his piercing, hawk-like, hazel eyes which sat behind thin wire-rimmed glasses - he always knew that one day, one of his incarnations would be cursed with poor eyesight.

'Are we there yet, Doctor?' The voice of his companion startled him out of his inspection of his new body.

'Uh, no, not yet, dear girl.' He said, shaking his head distractedly before looking fondly at girl. As he went back to the console, and she took a seat off to the side, the Doctor found himself once again contemplating one of his longest travelling companions, save of course for Susan Foreman and Harry Potter.

Lady Georgiana Sanderson was now twenty years old, and even the normally emotionally clueless Doctor had to admit that she had grown into a beautiful woman. He had met Georgie, as she liked to be called, ten years ago, relatively speaking. At the time, ten year old Georgie was the heiress presumptive to her father's title "Duke of Glasgow", a title created for him for his service to the Queen, and in particular, her grandson Harry, Duke of Gryffindor. Of course, as so often happens when the Doctor is involved, everything went pear-shaped when a small Dalek raiding party landed inexplicably in 2013 Glasgow. When the Doctor arrived at the house which had fallen victim to 'MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!' he found the ten year old Georgie, now technically a Duchess, crying over the dead bodies of her parents. Feeling sorry for the girl, who revealed she had no other family, the Doctor had taken her in and whisked her away to countless adventures in the stars.

Now, ten years later, the Doctor gazed quietly at his companion and could understand why she turned heads wherever the TARDIS landed. A redhead - like the Doctor's new and latest incarnation, her long hair was today tied back and held out of her face by a headband made of two thin golden bands, allowing her almost elfin features to be seen by all. A purple dress, floral patterned in black green and blue, with long white socks and ballet flats was perhaps not her most practical wardrobe option, but he had assured her that today, unusually, a need for running was highly unlikely.

A sudden dull thud announced the TARDIS landing, and the Time Lord was pulled out of his musing. 'Georgie, wait for me outside, but leave the door clear.' The Doctor said as he headed off into the depths of his beloved ship, leaving Georgie to agree, speaking to an empty room.

**Location: ****Ballater, Highland Council Area, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Georgie stepped out of the TARDIS and found herself standing on the outskirts of a small village that was unmistakably Scottish. Her enjoyment of the homey feel was interrupted when a mechanical roar reminded Georgie of the Doctor's warning to stand away from the doors, and she skidded back as, impossibly, a bright red 1966 MGB roadster squeezed itself out the doors and slid to a halt in front of the her.

'Really, Doc?' she looked at him skeptically. 'You have an Austin Healey and an MGB? What are you, a time traveller or a car collector?' she added with incredulity.

'Bit of both really. Have I not showed you yet?' he asked in his Scottish accent with a cheesy grin as he patted the passenger seat invitingly.

'Just how many cars do you have?' Georgie asked the man who had raised her.

'At last count about two hundred and fifty.' He grinned as he floored the accelerator and the classic British roadster roared out of the village of Ballater, screaming around a corner onto a small dirt road climbing up the Cairngorm Plateau.

* * *

After a hair raising few minutes for Georgie, the MGB skidded to a halt at the top of a cliff, overlooking a wide expanse of... nothing. 'Come on, Georgie, we go on foot from here.

'Uh, Doc!' Georgie stopped him. 'I can't see it, remember!' She reminded him pointedly.

'Oh, uh, right. Just a sec.' The new Doctor answered, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at Georgie from head to toe, then in the general direction of the base of the cluff, and Georgie watched gobsmacked as the school faded into sight, a fairytale castle, towers and turrets everywhere, along with the magical village of Hogsmeade, and the vast Hogwarts Lake.

'Righto then, Doc, let's go.' Georgie grinned. Now she could see the magical settlement there was no need for her to go slowly.

'Yep, coming!' The Doctor said after a moment, pointing his sonic at the MGB, watching as it faded out of sight, one second out of sync.

**Location: The Gatehouse, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

''oo's there?' came the recognisable accent of the gameskeeper Rubeus Hagrid as the new Doctor and Georgie reached the Hogwarts gatehouse.

This was where the fun begins for the Doctor. He knew that there was a younger incarnation of himself at Hogwarts at the time, but he remembered this encounter as clear as day, a paradoxical encounter in which he gave himself important information about times to come.

'I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, and this is Lady Georgiana Sanderson. We're here to see Doctor John Smith.' The new Doctor said holding up his psychic paper, careful to use an alias that would be obvious to the past Doctor, but less so to most other people.

'Very well, Doc' McCrimmon.' Hagrid said reaching for his keys hung on his belt and unlocking the large gate to allow the two visitors in. 'Follow me, an' I'll take yer to the Doc'.'

**Location: Wizenagamot Chamber, Ministry of Magic Headquarters, under Whitehall, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Based on the evidence hereunto entered by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the board of peers has found the Earl Malfoy guilty of of all charges, and as is the minimum sentence, he is henceforth banished from the House of Lords Wizenagamot.' Dumbledore intoned from his seat as Chief Warlock. 'Do we have any motions for sentencing?'

Yaxley took the opportunity to try and separate himself from Malfoy by moving that the House of Malfoy be disgraced and removed from the rolls of Magical Families.

Harry however surprised the whole body when he stood and spoke, 'I wish to make a counter motion. My sources tell me that Earl Malfoy's stripping of title and incarceration will pass headship to his son, one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Also, as his father would be named vitae nullius, this would make Draco the last scion of his House and as such eligible for succession. I move that Draco be allowed to take his place as Earl Malfoy and allow him the opportunity to restore honour to his House's place amongst our austere body.'

Hannah also joined in surprising the Wizenagamot more by seconding the motion. Such was the surprise that the motion passed on its first vote.

The Speaker of the Wizenagamot, The Marquess Ogden stood and commanded, 'Very well, let Draco Lucius Malfoy be called forth into our chambers this day and invested. Call forth Stronghammer and have the claim assessed.'

* * *

'Stronghammer! Would you please announce your finding?' Speaker Ogden asked of the goblin in charge of inheritances at Gringotts.

'The Gringotts Department of Inheritances has assessed The Honourable Draco Lucius Malfoy to be the heir apparent to the Malfoy Earldom and the last scion of said House.

'Very well. Mister Malfoy, step forward and make your claim.' Ogden announced as Draco stepped forward, already in the plum coloured Wizenagamot robes.

'I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Earl Malfoy, claim the seat of Malfoy, by virtue of patrilineal descent, and being of the House of Malfoy. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be. I sit on the Crossbench.' Draco intoned, and a red plume of smoke engulfed the former Malfoy seat and a new white plume of smoke placed his new seat next to the Viscountess Davis and the whole of the hall was silent as Malfoy completely went against all expectations that he would remain in the pureblood niche. Malfoy however did little more than give a subtle nod to Harry and Daphne before walking over and taking his seat.

'Does any member of this body have anything they wish to bring before us?' Speaker Ogden continued.

No one else spoke and so the last Wizenagamot meeting of 1993 came to an end as Tiberius Ogden dismissed the body, each of the lords filing patiently from the chamber.

**Location: Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'...Wormtail...I need you to make up a mix of milk and Nagini's venom, and feed me. This new body grows weak already and it needs to last a whole year. Be gone with you, and don't be too long about it.' The small ritual-created body of Lord Voldemort wheezed.

'Yes...my...l-l-lord.' Wormtail stuttered before scampering off to do his master's bidding.

The wraith that was Lord Voldemort was the product of a dark ritual which involved an infant and the sacrifice of a blood relative, the spirit Voldemort had revelled in the situation as he observed Wormtail dump the baby into the cauldron then slit its mother's throat.

* * *

'What do you want me to do, Master?' Wormtail asked, prostrating himself at the feet of his lord.

'You will have a part to play, Wormtail, I have another ritual for you to perform, but not yet, I shall tell you of it when it is time for you to prepare.'

'I'll be ready my lord, I'm honoured.' Wormtail muttered.

'Excellent, Wormtail! You will certainly come in...handy.' Voldemort said, laughing at an unknown joke.

**Location: Gringotts Headquarters, beneath London, England, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Deep within the bowels of the tunnel system beneath London that make up Gringotts Bank's British and Commonwealth Headquarters, the Chiefs of the 25 most prominent of the Commonwealth's 500 goblin clans filed into the conference room and took their seat around the mahogany conference table, all waiting and watching the large ruby encrusted oak door behind the throne at the head of the table.

The clan chiefs all took a knee as Griphook entered and announced _∂Stronghammer, and His Most Eminent Majesty Ragnok, Clan Chief of the Greater London Goblins and High Emperor of the Goblins of the Commonwealth.∂_

_∂You may be seated.∂_ Ragnok's voice boomed across the room in Gobbledygook as he took his place in the throne at the head. After a moment, he began the meeting. _∂Clan Chiefs, my king...∂_ Ragnok started, nodding at Sharptooth, the King of the Goblin Clans of Australia. _∂The time is now that we must take a stance. The lines of convergence are being drawn across magical Britain as we speak. Our time will come soon, and when it does, we must have decided. Will we side with Lord Gryffindor, will we stay neutral or will we side with the False Lord? THE TIME TO CHOOSE IS NOW!∂_

_∂Why must we take a stance at all?∂_ Bloodstone, the Chief of the Channel Islands clan asked petulantly.

_∂Because...Bloodstone, you know as well as I do of the prophecies of the Ood, and of Ood Sigma in particular. You know that they foretell the end of time and the end of the magical world if the Lord Gryffindor fails. And all of you know that if Lord Voldemort should ask for our allegiance neutrality or ignorance will no longer be an option. We will have to MAKE A CHOICE!∂_ Ragnok bellowed so loudly that even the most hardened of the Clan Chiefs struggled not to cower before their Emperor. _∂WELL?! What is your choice?∂_ Ragnok asked, staring at each clan chief in turn.

Just as Ragnok had predicted they would, each clan chief pledged their support to the cause of the Duke of Gryffindor and his friends, by far and away the biggest and most important account holder with even greater holdings than the Pendragon family, the oldest known wizarding family in the world.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

The Eleventh Doctor was sitting in his office looking through essays with help from his unofficial assistant Harry when the unmistakable voice of Hagrid could be heard through the closed door. 'Doc' I got two visitors 'ere for yer.'

'Send them in Hagrid.' The Doctor replied.

The door to the office opened and the Doctor looked up to see two red heads, a man and young woman walk in and take a seat across the desk from him. 'And you two are?' he asked, sensing something familiar about the man.

'The Doctor and Lady Georgiana Sanderson.' The man said by way of introduction.

'Ah, so you're me?' The Eleventh Doctor realised. 'Oh, where's my manners? It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Georgiana. This is my good friend and charge, His Royal Highness Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor.' he said kissing Georgie's hand before waving his hand expansively towards Harry.

'Pleased to see you again, Harry.' The Future Doctor said shaking his hand, internally thankful that the Harry he knew was now travelling alone mostly.

'An honour to meet Your Highness,' Georgie curtseyed, while the Future Doctor looked on glad that, despite her age, Georgie had enough common sense to not bring up the fact that in the future her and Harry would become like brother and sister. If only all his companions knew better than revealing the future to others.

'And you as well Lady Georgiana.' Harry replied, kissing Georgie's hand just as the Doctor had.

'So you're me?' The Eleventh Doctor repeated his earlier question to the Future Doctor.

'Yep, but you've got a couple of regenerations before you're me yet.'

'Ah ok, so what can I do for you?' The Eleventh Doctor asked.

'I've come here to finalise a paradox that has plagued my mind since I was you. But first...Harry, would you mind taking Georgiana down to the Great Hall for lunch?' The Future Doctor stated by way of explanation.

Both Harry and Georgie had been companions of the Doctor long enough to recognise a dismissal and so Harry led Georgie down to the Great Hall.

**Location: First Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Harry! There you are.' Lucy smiled brightly as she came upon Harry and Georgie walking towards the Grand Staircase. 'Who's your friend?'

'Lucy, this is Lady Georgiana Sanderson. Georgiana, this is my bondmate Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor, formerly Lucy Pevensie.' Harry introduced the two girls.

'Pleasure to meet you, Georgiana.' Lucy said.

'Pleasure to meet you too Lucy, but both of you, please call me Georgie.' Georgie said in recognition of the introduction.

Both Harry and Lucy nodded in acquiescence of the request. 'So Luce, would you like to join Georgie and I for lunch in the Great Hall?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry.' Lucy said, smiling brightly both at her bondmate and their pretty, new friend.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'So what is this paradox you want to bring to end, for you at least?' The Eleventh Doctor asked of his future self.

'Well to be quite frank, I remember this conversation from back when I was you. Has Harry been taught to drive yet?' The future Doctor suddenly inexplicably changed the subject.

'Yes, the Queen figured that given he could fly a TARDIS, that a car would be no problem. Even gave him a car that had a glamour that made him look 20. Why?' The Eleventh Doctor asked confusedly.

'Because when I was you and I remember me asking me that question.' The future Doctor's cryptic answer managed to confuse himself as well as his predecessor.

The conversation continued for several more minutes as the Eleventh Doctor said everything that would fulfill the paradox, the future Doctor keeping the conversation on track. '...and I was told that the Dark Lord is returning and that the Time Lords, ALL the Time Lords on Earth must be ready.' This grim prediction was what brought the conversation to its end, the future Doctor leaving to find his companion, the Eleventh sitting at his desk staring blankly into space thinking about what he had just been told.


	27. 26) Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree**

'_Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!' _Father Christmas_, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

The Gryffindor common room was quiet, and it seemed deserted, but for the two third years snoozing, curled together on the couch. Harry and Lucy had not long fallen asleep, Lucy's head resting on her bondmate's chest as leaned on the arm of the couch. The young couple found themselves woken by the distinct sound of leather boots on flagstone. Lucy looked up from her human pillow sleepily, barely taking in the ornate needlework on the red robe of the rather large man in front of her, barely seeing the white beard on his face, when it suddenly began to sink in. 'Father Christmas?' she asked unsure if it is the same man she once encountered in Narnia, all those years ago.

'Yes, Your Majesty. It is good to see you again.' Father Christmas said with his characteristic jolly voice. 'Aslan has sent me to give you and your bondmate a very special gift. He says that you may have need of it in the years to come.' The jolly man said as he reached into his sack and pulled out a shrunken frame which, with a wave of his hand, was enlarged back to full size. There, in all his glory, was the great lion himself, a large Narnian landscape in the background, Aslan, the true king of Narnia.

'Aslan?' Lucy asked, voice full of wonderment.

'Not quite dear one,' the portrait Aslan replied, 'I am but an echo of Aslan, but I bring you his wisdom and will guide you through your trials as Aslan himself would.'

'Thank you, Father Christmas.' Harry said from his seat on the couch.

'That is not all young Prince. I have for you a message from Aslan himself.' Father Christmas answered. 'Aslan says that you would do well to remember that help will always be given, to those who ask for it.' Father Christmas finished cryptically before saying his farewells, and hefting his sack, he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

The next evening was Christmas Night, the night of Hogwarts' first Yule Ball. Because of this, Harry found himself joining the vast majority of Gryffindor boys sitting anxiously awaiting their dates in the common room. Every now and again he fidgeted, trying to straighten his bow tie, even futilely trying to flatten his hair out, getting more and more nervous with each moment that passed. Alicia, Katie and Angelina came down, and Harry became even more nervous as his fourth year Quidditch teammate Katie bent down and whispered in his ear, 'She's gonna blow your mind,' before walking away to join her date, Mark Derwent.

When Parvati and Lavender flounced down the stairs whispering to each other about Lucy being absolutely gorgeous, which Harry thought was for his benefit, before separating to go with their dates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, Harry nervously started to inspect his fingernails, and once more made a futile attempt to flatten his hair. He looked around and realised he was the last boy left in the common room. He continued to wait anxiously, starting to pace up and down the length of the common room when he heard a hesitant voice call out behind him, 'Harry?'

He turned around, looking up the stairs, and there, on the last landing before the common room, stood a vision of beauty. Lucy slowly walked down the last flight of stairs, her emerald green dress off set by her auburn hair, the colour seeming to shimmer in the firelight. Harry walked over to meet her at the base of the stairs, and managed to stutter out, 'You...l-l-look...b-b-beautiful, Lucy.'

'Thank you, Harry. You don't look so bad yourself.' Lucy replied as she took Harry's offered arm and the youngest royal couple followed the stream of students towards the Great Hall.

**Location: The Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Harry and Lucy reached the Entrance Hall to find that Dumbledore had, for some reason, decided to conduct the Ball much like the traditional balls put on by many pureblood families, in as much as each couple would enter individually and be announced by a herald, much to Harry's chagrin. He watched as numbers dwindled until only the Head Boy and Girl were left with them before McGonagall finally directed Harry and Lucy to enter the hall.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Her Royal Highness Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor, Marchioness Potter and Peverell, Countess of Monmouth, Baroness Evans, accompanied by His Royal Highness Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter and Peverell, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he and Lucy entered the Great Hall after they were announced, as they moved to a table near the dance floor where their friends had taken their place.

After the Head Boy and Girl, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater had entered the Hall, the Professors followed, taking their places at the High Table. Professor Dumbledore stood and welcomed the students to the Ball.

'And now, please welcome wizarding pop musician Celestina Warbeck with her hit single, 'There's A Place For Us'.' Dumbledore announced as the fairly short, blonde haired witch walked onto the stage off to the side of the High Table as Harry asked Lucy to dance and was joined on the dance floor by Hannah and Neville, Hermione and Peter Phillips, Daphne and Blaise Zabini, and Susan with fourth year Hufflepuff James Diggory.

These five couples were joined by a few of the upperclassmen as they took their positions and Celestina took the magical microphone and began to sing.

_'There's a place out there for us,  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here,  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah.'_

Harry remembered the lessons he had been given at Buckingham Palace by the Queen and Princess Royal as he and Lucy waltzed across the dance floor, while Lucy remembered the many royal balls that her and her siblings had hosted all those years ago at Cair Paravel. They both smiled when they heard the next line of the song as Harry twirled Lucy gracefully.

_'We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
Exactly who we are is just enough._

_There's a place for us.  
There's a place for us._

Little did the young royal couple know that as they continued to dance they were quickly becoming the focal point of the dance, as the vast majority of occupants of the Hall now stood watching the two spin and twirl their way across the floor, just as well as any couple could be expected to waltz.

_When the water meets the sky,  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,  
When these broken hands are whole again,  
We will find what we've been waiting for, we were made for so much more._

As Celestina started the climb towards the crescendo, Harry and Lucy were reminiscing, the words of the song reminding Harry of various planets and time periods he had travelled to, Lucy of her travels across all of Narnia.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
Exactly who we are is just enough._

_There's a place for us.  
There's a place for us._

_So hold on, hold on,  
There's a place for us_

As the song finally did reach its crescendo, Harry once again twirled Lucy as the two were now fully engrossed in their dancing, and the rest of the Hall had simply faded away.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love keep us strong,  
Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us.  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
Exactly who we are is just enough,_

_Exactly who we are is just enough,  
There's a place for us._

As Celestina's voice finally brought the song to its end, fading out, Harry dipped Lucy, before standing to deafening applause from most of the assembled students, Lucy blushing bright pink, even as her face was brightened by a wide grin.

* * *

_'Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop.  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
ev'ry couple tries to stop._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
when you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

_Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.  
Have a happy holiday.  
Ev'ryone dancing merrily  
in the new old fashioned way.'_

Lucy laughed gaily as Harry twirled her, the couple dancing a lively swing as Celestina sung "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree", progressing her way through a set list of Christmas carols and other Christmas songs. 'Lu? Let's go outside for a bit.' Harry said, smiling down at his bondmate as the song finished, both teens panting slightly after their up tempo dance. Lucy acquiesced and they left the Great Hall, walking down into the courtyard.

**Location: The Viaduct Courtyard, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

Lucy shivered slightly in the cool December air as they stepped out of the oak doors and into the Viaduct Courtyard, and her heart fluttered as Harry removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her closer as they walked. Harry led her over to one of the stone benches around the perimeter of the courtyard, and they sat down, Lucy leaning her head on Harry's chest. 'It's been a great night hasn't it?' Harry asked, smiling down on Lucy.

'It's been magical.' Lucy replied smiling brightly as the voice of Celestina Warbeck could still be heard wafting from within the castle.

The pair sat their for a long while, looking up at the starry sky before Harry spoke once more, 'Come on, we better get back to the Tower.' As Lucy nodded, the young couple stood, making their way back to the dormitories.


	28. 27) Finding Aslan

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Finding Aslan**

'_But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there._' Aslan, _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, HarperCollins

* * *

**Location: Royal Family Private Jet, somewhere over France, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

Harry looked out the window of the private jet being flown by RAF pilot Flight Lieutenant Jessica Mollvaney and his own private secretary, Squadron Leader Remus Lupin, as it soared high over France, on route to Spain, where Harry was helping to broker an Auror Exchange Program between Britain and Spain. Harry didn't quite understand why his grandmother had sent he and Lucy to broker the deal, after all, they were still mere children. But after he tried to worm out of it, and a somewhat harsh lecture about legal obligations, saw Harry sitting with Lucy on the way to Spain.

**Location: Aeroport de Barcelona, Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

After the plane had taxied into position, Harry and Lucy left the plane to be met not only by Señora Sara Veracruz, the Spanish Ministro de la Magia, as he had expected, but also by HM The King of Spain, Juan Carlos I. Harry bowed lowly to both, as Lucy curtseyed. 'Your Majesty, Señora Ministro, it is a pleasure to meet you. My grandmother sends her apologies.'

'Welcome to my country, young Prince.' Juan Carlos said, nodding in recognition of Harry's greeting.

'This is my wife, Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor.' Harry introduced, gesturing his wife forward, who blushed as the Spanish King kissed her hand by way of greeting. 'My Private Secretary, Royal Air Force Squadron Leader Remus John Lupin, Marquess Desgrange and Baron Lupin, and pilot Flight Lieutenant Jessica Mollvaney.' Harry added drawing the welcoming party's attention to the two officers in military uniform who stood two steps behind him.

'I must be leaving you now.' The King said, rather suddenly, after one of his uniformed guards called him over, and he left, the wheels of his car spinning as his driver raced away.

'Welcome to Barcelona, your Highnesses, Squadron Leader, Flight Lieutenant, if you'll follow me to the car, we will make our way to Zaragoza.' The Spanish Minister said as she led the three Brits across the tarmac to a black limousine, the pilot informing the Ministro that she would be remaining with the plane.

**Location: Headquarters of La Ministerio de la Magia, under Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain, Earth  
Time: December 1993 CE**

'Señora Veracruz? Might I inquire why your Ministry is in Zaragoza as opposed to Madrid?' Harry asked of their host.

'Quite simply, Your Highness,' Señora Veracruz started, 'When La Ministerio de la Magia was formed, most of the magical executive powers in Spain rested with the ancient Spanish kingdoms, Aragon being, at the time, the strongest, so Zaragoza, being the capital of Aragon, got to play host to La Ministerio.'

* * *

Harry watched on as a Spanish politician signed the paperwork under his own signature with a flourish, before handing the sheaf of parchment to the young royal.

'Muchas gracias, Señor Director de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica.' Harry said as he placed the approved Auror Exchange Program documents in a briefcase which he handed to Remus Lupin. 'Señora Veracruz, Minister Diggory has asked me to tell you that he is willing to forge stronger diplomatic bonds with the continent now that the Pureblood Conservatives are no longer in power and will be in contact when he can.' he added to Señora Veracruz as he prepared to leave the Spanish Ministry.

**Location: L'Arc de Triomphe, Avenue des Champs-Elysées, Paris, France  
Time: January 1994 CE**

Harry, his military aides and French guide apparated into a notice-me-not ward under the Arc de Triomphe (Harry being side apparated by Remus). 'Pourquoi est-ministère de l'entrée sur la rue la plus utilisée à Paris?' (Why is the Ministry entrance on the most used street in Paris?) Harry asked their guide in broken French, concealing the fact that he spoke every language flawlessly.

'Only ze publique entrance is here. All ze employees apparate or floo directly in. It is here because ze Arc is so busy zat people are less likely to notice ze extra activity around here.' The guide responded with a thick French accent, recognising Harry's apparent difficulty speaking French. 'Now, if you will follow me, We will enter Le Ministère de la Magie.'

**Loacation: Office de la Directeur des Relations Extérieures, Ministère de la Magie Paris, under Avenue des Champs-Elysées, Paris, France  
Time: January 1994 CE**

'Welcome to Paris, Your Highness. I am Pierre Delacour, Directeur des Relations Extérieures, that is to say, Director of Foreign Relations for the French Ministry of Magic.' A middle aged man greeted the young Prince as he was shown into yet another diplomat's office. 'I have been in contact with your Ambassador to Magical France...Ariane, Lady Turpin...and she has told me of your exploits at your school, Prince James.' Pierre continued with a slight smirk.

'Please Monsieur Directeur, I am here only as a special envoy from Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain and her Loyal Wizenagamot. I am not here about my exploits, which I am sure, are grossly over-exaggerated.' Harry said, looking forward to tomorrow when he would be on the Hogwarts Express and on his way back to Hogwarts.

'My apologies, Your Highness, I was just trying to make light of our meeting.' Pierre said placatingly, and, as he saw Harry relax more, and immediately he could tell that despite his dislike of politics, the Duke of Gryffindor would be a very good political ally.

**Location: The Queen's Free Chapel of the College of St. George, Windsor Castle, Windsor, Berkshire, England, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

Lucy was sitting alone, in St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. Ever since she'd first come to Windsor, every time she visited, she would come and sit in the Chapel, sometimes she would be joined by Patrick Mitchell, the Dean, and on a couple of occasions by Diana, Harry's aunt and the Princess of Wales, but most of the time she just enjoyed the peace.

Today, however, was slightly different. Today, she had made a tremendous realisation after she had been thinking back over her times in Narnia. His death for the sins of another, his resurrection and defeat of evil, it had to be...

She was broken out of her reverie by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked first at the hand, and saw the hole, clean through the centre of the palm, and as she followed the arm up, she was reminded strongly of Caspian when they had travelled together on the Dawn Treader, the most noticeable difference being the hair, being much closer to Lucy's auburn. But what told Lucy the most, was the eyes. She had seen those eyes many times before. 'Aslan?'

'Yes, dear one. Of course, you have now found my name in this world, just as I knew you would. Of all your siblings, you are the only one who has managed to do so.' The man spoke in Aslan's clear, powerful voice.

Lucy smiled at the man, or as she knew him, lion, who had been one of her dearest friends and confidants since she met him in Narnia. Both Aslan and Lucy turned at the sound of Harry's voice. 'Lu?' he asked first, before seeing the man she was talking to and after a moment his eyes widened in realisation. 'Jesus...is that you Aslan?'

'Yes my child. It is good to see that you too are able to find me in your own world.' Aslan replied.

'You must be congratulated, my dear ones, but know that for you both the road will not be easy, but if you have faith, and be the lions that I know you both to be, then you will make it through.' Aslan turned back into his lion form before continuing, 'Now I must leave you both. Good luck.'

Both Harry and Lucy hugged the Great Lion before he faded away and they were alone in the chapel again.

**Location: Secret Chamber Armoury, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

With still two more days until the end of the holidays, Harry and Lucy were currently showing one of the many skills they had both learnt in Narnia, their friends joining them in the Armoury, watching as the royal couple sparred against one another, trading blow for blow, Harry's slightly superior strength being counteracted by Lucy's marginally superior speed. Their friends were soon cheering for one or the other until finally, after several minutes of sparring, a grinning Lucy held the magically dulled sword against Harry's throat, the pair separating again to bow to each other.

'Wow! Can you show us how to do that?' Neville asked in awe as the seven who had not visited Narnia applauded the the pair.

Lucy looked to Harry who shrugged slightly. 'Sure!' she said, still grinning, 'And we might as well teach you archery as well!'

* * *

Starting after lunch, Harry took one of their friends at a time and started them off with the basic thrusts, blocks and parries, moving into a slowed down mock fight until they got a feel for the sword. Meanwhile, Lucy took the others to the archery range and showed them first how to string a bow, then how to aim and shoot an arrow.


	29. 28) City of Love

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: City of Love**

'_Where are we going?_' '_Are you speaking philosophically or geographically?_' '_Philosophically._' '_Then we're going to lunch._' Romana II & The Doctor, _City of Death_

* * *

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'So Harry...why are we in your TARDIS instead of strolling through Hogsmeade right now?' Lucy asked as Harry piloted the TARDIS to an unknown destination.

'Because, dear Lucy, I wanted to take you on a date, and I figured, why take you to Hogsmeade...' Harry left the sentence hanging as the TARDIS landed with a thump as he linked arms with Lucy and led her out the door.

**Location: Avenue des Champs-Élysées, 8th arrondissement, Paris, France, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

'...when I could take you to Paris?' he finished with a smile as Lucy stepped out of the ornate wardrobe onto one of the most famous streets in the world, home to the Arc de Triomphe and the finale of Le Tour de France. Lucy looked around in utter disbelief that Harry had brought her to the City of Love for their date. She then blushed deeply as he offered her a single red rose and then his arm, leading her off into the city. 'My dear Lu, welcome to _la plus belle avenue du monde_.' Harry said as they walked along the Champs-Élysées.

Lucy looked all around her, trying to take in as many of the sights, smells and sounds that were assaulting her senses as she could. After a few minutes walking down the famous avenue, Lucy stopped and jumped on Harry, engulfing him in one of her patented hugs. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she said excitedly before kissing him on the cheek.

'It's fine, Lu. Anything to make you happy.' Harry said, blushing lightly as several patrons of a near by cafe were "Awwwing" at the show of affection.

'Anything?' Lucy asked mischievously, while smiling coquettishly. Harry just looked at Lucy, his blush darkening as Lucy's words sunk in. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry I embarrassed you.' Lucy giggled, her arms still around Harry's neck.

'Come on, Lu. I've got plans for today, and as enjoyable as this is, cuddling on the Champs-Élysées wasn't a major one.' Harry said, and Lucy disengaged her arms around his neck, instead clasping his right elbow as he led her along the avenue once more.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the clothing boutique behind Lucy, his arms laden with several bags of casual and formal muggle clothes for both of them. Glancing around, he hurriedly slipped into a side alley and shrunk the bags, pocketing the mass of bags now the size of a matchbox. 'Where to next, Harry?' Lucy asked jovially as he rejoined her.

Harry glanced at his watch. 'How about lunch?' He asked, gesturing towards the Eiffel Tower, which could be just barely seen from the small street they were in. At Lucy's nod, he started toward the Champ de Mars. 'Come on then.'

As they sat in the restaurant on the first level of the Tower, Harry and Lucy enjoyed not only the sights and the food, but the company, as they enjoyed their lunch. Harry looked around the restaurant, and cracked a smile when he saw the ex-Time Agent and companion of the Doctor who went by the name of Group Captain (or most often just Captain) Jack Harkness, flirting with a rather buxom blonde at a nearby table. Jack looked surprised when he saw Harry, who subtly toasted him with his glass, before they both returned to their respective conversations.

**Location: ****Musée du Louvre, Rue de Rivoli, ****1st arrondissement, Paris, France, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

After lunch, they had travelled to the top of the Eiffel Tower by elevator, and both looked on in undisguised awe at the sprawl of Paris beneath them. Lucy commented on the beauty of the city, and Harry couldn't help but stare at the beauty, not of the city, but of the girl beside him.

After this, the young couple made their way to the Louvre, looking around at the most famous museum in the world. 'The Doctor and I were there when that was painted.' Harry whispered as they stood in front of the _Mona Lisa_. 'And I have to tell you that Lisa was bloody uncooperative.' Lucy snickered at this before they scampered away under the glowers of art critics.

Soon enough, Harry and Lucy decided it was time to head back to Hogsmeade, both having some things they wanted to do in the small magical village before they returned to school.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

'Oh, I saw Jack today.' Harry mentioned in passing as he and the Doctor had tea together in the Doctor's office.

'Jack? As in Captain Jack? Immortal Jack? What is he doing here?' The Doctor asked.

'Twisting the Laws of Time again. Oh, he wasn't here...I took Lu to Paris.' Harry said, smiling at the memory of the bright smile on Lucy's face in Paris. 'He was flirting with a well-built blonde.'

'That is so...Jack.' The Doctor said, also with a reminiscent smirk. 'So how was your last Hogsmeade weekend for the year?'

'It was fine, Lucy and I had lunch at the Eiffel Tower, walked down the Champs-Élysées, visited the Musee du Louvre, then back in Hogsmeade, we went to Honeydukes, because you can never have enough chocolate, or...' Harry started before the Doctor joined in for the next phrase.

'JELLY BABIES!' They yelled together before collapsing in laughter.

'Uh...let's see...Lucy dragged me into Gladrags, I got a new shoulder bag for my textbooks, then we went to Dervish and Banges, amazing what you can find in that store! There was a muggle book on the history of the Shetland Islands, and apparently there's a legend in the Shetlands that the Magical Medicine Man will protect the Islanders from harm like he did in 1768. Know anything about that?' Harry asked.

'Shetlands, Shetlands...Yeah, that was a great weekend.' The Doctor remembered with a smile on his face.

'Here's to messing with time and crazy islanders.' The Doctor added after a companionable silence, raising his teacup in a strange toast.

'Messing with time and crazy islanders.' Harry echoed, also raising his teacup in a mock toast.

**Location: The Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1994 CE**

The fourth match of the 1993-94 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup saw Gryffindor take on Hufflepuff early in March. The day dawned to pouring rain, and it didn't get any better, with hail expected later on. Harry donned his Quidditch robes, but as part of the agreement from the tryouts, he took his place in the reserves box alongside Lucy, Ron, his classmate Dean, and second years Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote.

Impervious Charms on the stands prevented the spectators from getting wet, but it did nothing for the cold, and even with the thick Gryffindor scarlet cloaks they were wearing on the bench, Harry and Lucy huddled together as close as they could to keep warm.

The match started slowly, both teams struggling to keep a hold of the Quaffle as there were several dropped passes and interceptions as the Chasers continually scrapped for that scarlet leather ball. Eventually after almost 25 minutes of scoreless scrappy Quidditch, Tamsin Applebee, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers managed to sneak one past Oliver Wood and Hufflepuff led ten to nil.

Neither team managed to get a real jump on the other and as the game stretched into its third hour, Harry and Lucy cheered as Katie Bell scored to put Gryffindor in front for the first time in the match, 220-210.

Just ten minutes later it was Lucy who excitedly pointed out that Ginny and Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory were chasing the Snitch. Cedric had been slightly closer when he saw it, but Ginny had seen it first, and being much smaller was able to very quickly bring herself level with Cedric, and soon they were racing side by side after the small golden ball.

'C'mon Ginny! Go Ginny! C'MON GINNY!' It seemed the whole of Gryffindor House was cheering Ginny on, just as all of Hufflepuff House was cheering Cedric on as they reached out for the Snitch together and Lee Jordan's commentary could barely be heard in the background.

'And...GINNY WEASLEY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor WINS!' Lee yelled as Ginny soared clear, the small ball clenched above her head as the Gryffindor stands erupted with the victory virtually guaranteeing a spot for them in the final.


	30. 29) Countdown to Summer

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Countdown to Summer**

'_It's your daughter's name, in the language of the forest._' '_I know my daughter's name._' '_Except they don't have a word for "pond," because the only water in the forest is the river. The Doctor will find your daughter and he will care for her, whatever it takes, and I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter._' River Song & Amy Pond, _A Good Man Goes to War_

* * *

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

The peaceful silence of the TARDIS console room was broken by Harry and the Doctor charging through the exterior doors and running up towards the console, looking around frantically for the lever he wanted. 'River's coming, that's never a good sign! River is coming!' The elder Time Lord shrieked as he threw the correct lever and a large chest fell to the floor.

'Doctor! Calm down! What is wrong?' Harry asked the distressed Time Lord slash History Professor.

The Doctor fumbled in his coat pocket, pulling out a small black wallet which Harry identified as psychic paper as the Doctor brandished it around wildly. 'I got a message on the psychic paper! Hello Sweetie! Do you know who says Hello Sweetie? Only River calls me Sweetie, and whenever she turns up something strange happens, guaranteed.' The Doctor rambled.

'Ok, now what are you looking for?' Harry asked, trying to get the Doctor back to some semblance of calm.

'My diary of the times River and I meet, what did I file it under? It's not under 'D'.' The Doctor said, putting his 1500 Year Diary back in the chest, throwing the lever again as the chest vanished.

'You put it under 'S'.' Harry said with a knowing smile. 'You really need to remember where you file things!'

'Ah! S!' The Doctor pushed a button and a smaller wooden chest shuddered slightly as it hit the control room floor. The lid of the chest was thrown open and various items were thrown haphazardly around the console room as the Doctor filtered through the contents searching for the diary.

'Sycorax...' A large skull-helmet was placed on the floor, '...Susan...' a cassette bearing the name John Smith and the Common Men was carefully placed next to the helmet '...Stalag 13...' a brown leather flight jacket bearing the name COL Robert E Hogan was draped over the helmet, '...and Song, comma, River!' The Doctor cried triumphantly as he held the TARDIS shaped diary aloft.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry and the Doctor stepped through the Police Box doors and back into the Doctor's office at Hogwarts, the Doctor still stressing over just why River might be coming to visit him for this time. 'I'm sure it's not the end of the world Doctor, the world can't just end EVERY time you see River.' Harry consoled with a smirk.

'Thanks for that Harry. Shouldn't you be in Magical Laws and Governance right now?' The Doctor asked his cheeky charge.

'Yes Doctor, sorry Doctor, whatever you say Doctor.' Harry said as he ducked a swipe and ran out of the office to meet up with Lucy and his friends.

**Location: Magical Law and Governance Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

'Okay class. This is your last class for third year Magical Law and Governance. To finish off our studies this year of Law in pre-Ministry Britain we will be covering the formation of the Ministry itself. Let's get started.' Professor Carmichael started as the class took their seats for their last class of the year.

The professor flicked his wand and summary notes appeared on the board. 'In 1609, the Wizard's Council under Chieftainess Elfida Clagg implemented the commitees that would very soon grow to become the Ministry of Magic. Soon afterwards, in 1629, the founding charter of the Ministry of Magic was signed by His Majesty King Charles the First of England and Ireland, Eldritch Diggory, the man nominated by the Wizard's Council to be the inaugural Minister for Magic and Chieftainess Elfrida Clagg, who after the signing of the charter became the first Chief Witch of the Wizenagamot, which was a continuation of the Wizard's Council...'

The lecture continued on for most of the hour, with Professor Carmichael finally starting to wrap up just before the bell went to signify dinner. 'While the Ministry of Magic came into being in 1629, it's structure was not formalised until the 1765 Treaty of Kingston, signed by His Majesty George the Third of Great Britain, The Marquess Rockingham, the Prime Minister at the time and the then Minister for Magic, Kirk McPherson, the first Scot to hold the post. The Treaty was controversial amongst purebloods as it named the Minister for Magic as subordinate to the muggle Prime Minister, thus ending five hundred and fifty years of near complete autonomy from muggles. It was the signing of this Treaty which shaped the wizarding world as it is today, as it named all the Departments of the Ministry and gave them each their own judicial powers.'

Just as the bell rang, Professor Carmichael gave the class their holiday homework. 'For first class next term, I want 8 inches summarising the early history of Magical Law in Great Britain from the signing of the Magna Carta to the signing of the Treaty of Kingston.'

At that, the class filed out of the class to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

'Welcome one and all to the Farewell Feast for yet another year at Hogwarts. It has been a marvellous year, and before the feast, I think it prudent that we present the House Cup.' Dumbledore announced to the Hall at large. 'In fourth place, with 405 points, is Ravenclaw House...' This announcement was followed by little more than polite clapping. '...in third place, with 422 points, is Hufflepuff House...' More polite applause followed as the Gryffindors and Slytherins eagerly awaited the announcement, the hourglasses having been covered for the last week. '...in second place, with 501 points, is Slytherin House...' This announcement was punctuated only by the groans of Slytherin as Gryffindor silently celebrated, waiting for the big moment. '...and finally, in first place with 573 points...Gryffindor House. I believe that a change in decoration is in order, GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!'

The whole hall exploded in cheers as Gryffindor celebrated winning the House Cup, while Head Boy Percy Weasley and Professor McGonagall accepted the Cup from Cedric Diggory and Professor Sprout, after Hufflepuff had won the previous year's House Cup.

Shortly afterwards, Dumbledore raised his arms for quiet, and the tables were piled high with food as the feast began. The whole of Hogwarts tucked in, as the food gradually dwindled and dessert was served.

After everyone's plates were cleaned, Dumbledore stood once more to begin his short farewell speech for the year. 'Another year has gone, the House Cup has been awarded, and we have eaten our fill. As you all know I am not one for speeches, so I will merely say to you all, have a good summer and we will welcome you back in September. To our seventh years, good luck for your future endeavours, and remember that Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home. Now, off to bed, and remember that the Express leaves tomorrow at 11am. Pip pip!'

The Hall was filled with the scraping of wood benches on flagstone as the students rose from their places and left to finish their packing and get ready for bed.

**Location: The Hogwarts Express, near Chester-le-Street Railway Station, Chester-le-Street, England, Earth  
En route to: London King's Cross station  
Time: June 1994 CE**

A whistle echoed through the streets of Chester-le-Street as the scarlet Hogwarts Express hurtled through County Durham as it followed the East Coast Main Line, carrying hundreds of magical school children southwards to its destination at London King's Cross station. Steam billowed around the carriages as the train swung around a bend, the wheel flanges screeching as they scraped against the rails.

Inside, Harry looked out the window of his compartment as Lucy dozed, her head resting on his shoulder, lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the train. Harry mused over the events of the year, which had been quiet in comparison to the year before. The hunt for the betrayer of his parents, Peter Pettigrew, had intensified with reports he had been seen in Yorkshire, but the little fink was still at large.

THUNK! Harry's musing was brought to an end by the sound of the compartment door closing as Hermione entered and took a seat opposite the bonded couple. 'There you are Hermione. We were wondering where you'd gotten to.' Harry said quietly, gesturing to himself and Lucy.

'I was talking to Daph and the others. We were actually wondering where you two had gotten to since we didn't see you at breakfast.' Hermione replied, also answering the unasked question of the location of the rest of their friends.

'Yeah, sorry, Lucy and I were talking with the Doctor about his plans for the holidays, so we decided to just head straight down to the Express. Even got permission from a professor.' Harry explained, Hermione snorting at the Doctor being called a professor, a term he refused to allow students to use, insisting that he was "A doctor, not a professor".

'Oh, fair enough.' Hermione nodded in recognition. 'So what are you doing over the holidays, Harry?' she asked quietly as she too looked out the window at the passing scenery.

'Royal Visits.' Harry replied dryly. 'Lucy and I will be accompanying Grandmum to Sydney, New South Wales. Her Majesty the Queen is opening the new session of the Australian Magical Parliament, and Lucy, Remus and I will be further touring New South Wales and Victoria.' He added, speaking regally.

'Nice! My parents and I are going to Spain for a holiday. I want to find the Barcelona magical district which I read about in Twentieth Century Magical Europe.' Hermione answered excitedly.

'You should go to Zaragoza too.' Harry added, smiling at his friend's excitement. 'It's the home to La Ministerio de la Magia, you could pop in and see Señora Sara Veracruz, La Ministro de la Magia.' Harry joked.

'I don't know, Harry, sounds interesting and all, but we also planned to go skiing and to Andorra and all that. Dad's a bit of a cycling buff, he's going to see the Tour de France when its in England on July 6th, I think, and while we're in Spain he's insisting that we go and watch the summit finish at Luz Ardiden, just on the French side of the border on 15 July.' Hermione explained, shaking her head fondly in remembrance of her father's obsession with the Tour.

'Very nice.' Harry nodded thoughtfully. 'Luz Ardiden also makes for a good finish.'

Hermione zoned him out as he went on to speak about Harry seeing the finishes at Luz Ardiden in 2003, 2011 and 2015, shaking her head. Harry had taken after the Doctor in that respect, occasionally going off on tangents talking about anachronistic information.

_**Author's Note: **The reference to the Sycorax of course refers to The Christmas Invasion, the reference to John Smith and the Common Men refers to An Unearthly Child and Susan Foreman, and the reference to Stalag 13 and Colonel Robert E Hogan refers to the CBS television show Hogan's Heroes and I take no credit for these ideas._


	31. 30) Royal Duties

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Royal Duties**

'_When Adam's Flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done._' Mr. Beaver, _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ (Disney/Walden Media)

* * *

**Location: Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

The specially adapted Airbus A319 touched down on Runway 07 at Kingsford Smith Airport in Sydney piloted by Squadron Leader Remus Lupin, Marquess Desgrange and Lord Lupin and Flight Lieutenant Maria Andrews of No. 32 (The Royal) Squadron, RAF, carrying Her Majesty the Queen and Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor and various staff. This landing ended the third and final leg of a flight from Heathrow in London.

As the plane came to a stop, a white 1994 Holden VR Commodore SS station wagon emblazoned with the livery of the New South Wales Police Service and the bonnet code "MLE" pulled up next to it, and two uniformed officers stepped out, saluting the three Royals as they descended the steps from the plane. 'Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, I am Chief Inspector Liam Johnston, and this is Senior Sergeant Joanne MacAllister of the New South Wales State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Welcome to Australia. If you would follow us to the car we will take you to your accommodation at Kirribilli House.' The male officer introduced himself and his partner, before gesturing to the wagon.

Harry followed his Grandmum and bondmate into the wagon and smiled as he discovered the inside of the seemingly normal police station wagon looked more like the inside of a limousine. 'I love magic.' he muttered as the door was closed and Chief Inspector Johnston started the car and began the drive across Sydney.

**Location: Sydney Harbour Bridge, Bradfield Highway, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy looked on in awe as the car drove across the Sydney Harbour Bridge, showing on one side a wide view of Sydney Harbour, and on the other, the railway, and beyond that Darling Harbour and the Parramatta River.

**Location: Studio 1, TCN-9 News and Finance Centre, Willoughby, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Television screens now flickered slightly as the muggle news ended and a short magical update played before the presenter signed off.

'_...and in magical news now, the Queen, the Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor arrived in Sydney today where the Queen will visit the Australian Magical Parliament before returning to England. The Duke and Duchess will tour New South Wales and Victoria during their summer holidays... and that's the way it is, this Friday the 10th of June, this is Brian Henderson...Goodnight._'

**Location: Chambers of the Australian Magical Parliament, Headquarters of the Australian Ministry of Magic, under Martin Place, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy watched from the visitors gallery in the Chambers of the Australian Magical Parliament as the House of Representatives filed into the room, taking their seats, before waiting for the Wizenagamot to file in, sitting in seats at the back of the specially expanded Chamber, just for this one event, the State Opening of Parliament.

Shortly after all the Members of the Parliament found their seats, they stood as the Queen walked into the Chamber, expression full of solemnity as she took her seat at the front of the Chamber, preparing for the age old ceremony that was about to begin.

The Minister for Magic stood and started the ceremony by welcoming the Queen. 'Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Your Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Members of the Wizenagamot, Members of Parliament, Other Distinguished Guests, Ladies and Gentlemen...It gives me great pleasure to be the Minister for Magic on this auspicious occasion, the first ever State Opening of the Australian Magical Parliament by the Monarch of Australia. I would now like to invite Her Majesty the Queen to start the ceremony.'

Harry watched boredly as the Australians went through a bit of pomp and ceremony, the magicals enjoying closer ties to the throne than the mundanes, or muggles, did. The elected politicians and the Australian Lords Wizenagamot watched on as the Queen delivered her Speech from the Throne, stating neutrally the aims of the government for the coming parliamentary session. '...My Lords and Members of the House of Commons, I pray that the blessing of Almighty God may rest upon your counsels.' The Queen concluded, before the Lords Wizenagamot stood and filed from the Chamber, bowing to the Queen as they proceeded past her throne.

**Location: Sydney Cricket Ground, Moore Park, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Remus had seen the Queen off back to England earlier that morning, while they were staying in Australia for their holiday. At Remus' insistence, the trio now found themselves sitting in the Members Stand at the Sydney Cricket Ground watching a game of "Australian Football". Remus had been stationed in Melbourne in his early years in the RAF and had developed a taste for the sport, following the hugely successful Hawthorn Hawks, a team which were today, destroying the home team, the Sydney Swans. While Harry enjoyed the spectacle, he just didn't see how this game could compare to Quidditch, and was looking forward to the Australian Quidditch League match they would be watching the next day, south of Sydney in the Illawarra.

**Location: CountryLink Melbourne XPT, near Junee, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
En route to: Melbourne Southern Cross, via Albury  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy found themselves sharing a first class compartment with Remus, on the train south from Moss Vale, where they had boarded after watching a bruising Quidditch match between the top two teams of the AQL, the victorious Wollongong Warriors, and the unfortunate Thunderlarra Thunderers. The young royals and their entourage were now en route to the Victorian capital of Melbourne, with a short stop in the City of Albury which had the largest magical shopping district in Eastern Australia outside of a capital city.

**Location: Vertik Alley, Lavington, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

The thing that had certainly surprised Harry and Lucy the most about Australia so far was the almost casual mixing of magical and mundane as they were driven from the Albury railway station to Vertik Alley, the local magical shopping district in Lavington, in the back of another NSW Police State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol car.

All along the Alley, signs gave prices for items not only in the universal wizarding currency of galleons, sickles and knuts, but also in Australian dollars and British pounds! At the end of the Alley was a branch of Gringotts Australia, with signs proclaiming the exchange rate;

_1 G = £4.97 = A$7.93  
1 s = £0.29 = A$0.46  
1 k = £0.01 ≈ A$0.02 (A$0.015)_

Not only were there magical stores selling Quidditch supplies and potions equipment and magic books, but there were mundane stores too, selling other books, and electronics (magically shielded of course) and even a car yard! The most surprising of all was that next to Mary MacKillop Magical Hospital was a food court with not only magical shops but a McDonalds, Pizza Hut and La Porchetta.

Harry and Lucy soon found themselves in the electronics store, buying 15 magically shielded laptop computers, a bargain at 100 G each, one for each of them and their friends, and a magically shielded printer for their office at Hogwarts. The shop owner gladly sent 13 of the computers and the printer to the International Mail Terminal in Sydney to be portkeyed to Buckingham Palace for them. They spent another three hours exploring Vertik Alley, stopping for dinner at La Porchetta before their MLE escort informed them it was time to return to the railway station to continue their journey to Melbourne where they would spend a couple of days before returning to Sydney to fly back to London.

**Location: CountryLink Melbourne XPT, near Glenrowan, Victoria, Australia, Earth  
En route to: Melbourne Southern Cross  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Once again Harry and Lucy were in a first class compartment on an XPT thundering through the Australian countryside onwards to Southern Cross Station in Melbourne. They watched as the train passed the site of Australia's most famous bushranger, Ned Kelly's last stand. Both Harry and Lucy could barely see the old station and the tourist information centre through the gloom of night, the lights inside having been extinguished not long after the stop in Wangaratta and the sun still not quite peeking over the horizon. There were still over two hours left until the train would reach Melbourne, but neither Royal could sleep and so they busied themselves playing cards as the train continued onwards towards the sunrise.

**Location: Southern Cross railway station, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy stepped off the XPT at 7:30 in the morning and collected their luggage from the front of the train as they walked out into the dull gloomy morning of a wintry Melbourne day. The pair, along with chaperone Remus were soon on a tram to visit the Queen Victoria Markets in Carlton, keen to make the most of their three days in Melbourne.

**Location: Queen Victoria Markets, Carlton, Victoria, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Harry had been to the bustling markets on the planet Shan Shen, he'd been with the Doctor when he went on his tenth incarnation's farewell tour, he'd been to a million billion different places, but even he had to admit that it was amazing what you could find in a human market on Earth. So far strolling around the markets with Lucy, Remus and two Victorian State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers, he had spotted six aliens, a time travelling cyborg Time Agent and an Auton, or Nestene duplicate.

'Harry! Look at this!' Lucy called over to him, giggling as she showed him a white threadbare teddy bear in a green and silver woollen jumper. 'It's a Draco Malfoy teddy bear!' Harry couldn't contain a snort. Even though Draco was a friend, he acted pompous around other Slytherins and Harry had to admit that the teddy looked a bit like Draco.

**Location: Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Four days later, the young royals and their entourage were once again escorted across Kingsford Smith Airport by Chief Inspector Johnston and Senior Sergeant MacAllister, this time back to the royal Airbus A319.

* * *

**End of Part Three**

* * *

**Cast Notes:**

**Starring...**  
Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
**With**  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Duke of Gryffindor  
**And**  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie

**Hogwarts Students...  
**Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Freya Wilson as Daphne Greengrass  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Ellie Darcey-Alden as Susan Bones  
Ramona Marquez as Hannah Abbott  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
Izzy Meikle-Small as Tracey Davis  
Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley

**Narnians...  
**Jim Broadbent as Digory Kirke  
Liam Neeson as Aslan (voice)

**Others...  
**The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as the Sixteenth Master/Archibald Griffin  
Sophia Myles as the Fourth Romana/Professor Rowan Moon  
Alex Kingston as River Song  
James Cosmo as Father Christmas  
Ewan McGregor as the Future Doctor  
Dakota Blue Richards as Georgiana Sanderson  
Carrie Underwood as Celestina Warbeck  
Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore  
Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall  
David Thewlis as Sqn. Ldr. Remus Lupin, RAF  
John Barrowman as Gp. Capt. Jack Harkness, RAF  
Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew  
Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort (voice)

* * *

**Coming Soon - Part Four: Calix Pugiles**


	32. 31) Of Weddings and Friendships

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**_Harry Potter and...  
The Heart of the Lion  
_**_A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia/Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

_**Part Four: Calix Pugiles**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Of Weddings and Friendships**

'_And his name is The Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him... I love him... And I know what he can do._' Martha Jones, _Last of the Time Lords_

* * *

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

'So where are we going this time, my Lord?' Lucy asked coquettishly, batting her eyelids before bursting into a fit of giggles.

'Well, my dear...' Harry started sounding for all the world like Professor Dumbledore, 'I think we need a bit of relaxation, so we're going somewhere perfect for relaxation, the most relaxing place in the universe.' Harry finished as he threw one final lever and the TARDIS took flight towards their destination.

**Location: The Eye of Orion  
Time: Unknown - Post Time War**

The pure tranquility of the Eye of Orion was broken temporarily by the wheezing and groaning of Harry's TARDIS as it pushed the dimensions aside, landed itself, then pulled them back together. Lucy stepped out the door of the vintage wardrobe shaped TARDIS and instantly felt the tranquility in the air, she sighed peacefully, sighing again as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind as he followed her out of the TARDIS.

'So where are we?' Lucy asked softly, almost reverently as if she would cause the tranquil feelings to stop if she spoke to loudly. She took the time now to look around, grey stone ruins dotting the landscape, a single black marble obelisk standing sentinel on a hill just away to the right, both the ruins and obelisk were shrouded by mist rolling across the grassy fields of the Eye.

'This is the Eye of Orion...' Harry replied just as softly. 'The most tranquil place in the universe. Before the Last Great Time War, the Eye was a resort for the tired, the stressed, anyone who just needed a break. Then the Time War came, the resort fell into ruins, and when the War finally ended, the Eye was chosen as a memorial for the dead. That obelisk there is the single monument and memorial to the dead of the Last Great Time War.' Harry finished pointing through the mist to the obelisk.

'It's so peaceful here...like Earth after a thunderstorm.' Lucy commented offhandedly as she and Harry walked forward, Harry's arm now draped over her shoulder.

'It's exactly like Earth after a thunderstorm. Same cause and reason. The atmosphere is bombarded by a high number of positive ions. Harry and Lucy spent time wandering around the Eye, Harry spending a great deal of time at the memorial before he knew he and Lucy had to head back to 1994 for his youngest uncle, Prince Edward's wedding.

**Location: The Ballroom, Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Princes Philip, Charles, William, Harry (of Wales), Andrew and Harry James (Duke of Gryffindor), and Princesses Anne, Beatrice and Eugenie all stood back from the ornate throne at one end of Buckingham Palace's ornate ballroom. The youngest prince, Prince John of York, youngest child of Andrew was not at the ceremony as he was still just 1 year and five months old. They watched silently as Edward, the Queen's youngest son knelt before his mother on his wedding day, mere hours before his wedding, to take part in a Royal Family tradition.

The Queen stepped forward, and read from a scroll which contained the very oration that would make Edward a Duke. 'Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Our other Realms and Territories Queen Head of the Commonwealth Defender of the Faith To all Lords Spiritual and Temporal and all other Our Subjects whatsoever to whom these Presents shall come Greeting Know Ye that We of Our especial grace certain knowledge and mere motion do by these Presents advance create and prefer Our to the state degree, style, dignity, title, and honour of Duke of Sussex, Earl of Wessex, Viscount Severn. And for Us Our heirs and successors do appoint give and grant unto him the said name state degree style dignity title and honour of Duke of and by these Presents do dignify invest and ennoble him by girding him with a sword and putting a cap of honour and a coronet of gold on his head and by giving into his hand a rod of gold to have and to hold the said name state degree style dignity title and honour of Duke of unto him and the heirs male of his body lawfully begotten and to be begotten. Willing and by these Presents granting for Us Our heirs and successors that he and his heirs male aforesaid and every of them successively may have hold and possess a seat place and voice in the Parliaments and Public Assemblies and Councils of Us Our heirs and successors within Our United Kingdom amongst the Dukes. And also that he and his heirs male aforesaid successively may enjoy and use all the rights privileges pre-eminences immunities and advantages to the degree of a Duke duly and of right belonging which Dukes of Our United Kingdom have heretofore used and enjoyed or as they do at present use and enjoy. In Witness whereof We have caused these Our Letters to be made Patent. Witness Ourself at Buckingham Palace, this twentieth day of August in the forty-second year of Our Reign.'

**Location: The Queen's Free Chapel of the College of St. George, Windsor Castle, Windsor, Berkshire, England, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Hours later, inside the Chapel of St. George, the Royal Family had gathered to watch the union of Prince Edward and PR manager Sophie Rhys-Jones. Beside the altar, the newly created Duke of Sussex stood nervously beside his elder brothers and supporters the Prince of Wales and Duke of York, waiting for the arrival of Great Britain's newest princess. The 560 guests in the Chapel looked on as Sophie was escorted down the aisle by her father Christopher Rhys-Jones to the altar, where Edward stood, proudly now, seeing his new bride walking towards him. Closer to the front of the Chapel, the Queen and Prince Philip sat, watching the proceedings with deference, while behind them was Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother, Anne, Princess Royal, her two children Zara and Peter Phillips, Sophie, Duchess of York, Diana, Princess of Wales, The Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon, Princes William and Harry of Wales, Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor and the Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie of York, Beatrice supporting her one year old brother Prince John of York on her lap.

As Sophie walked down the aisle, she was attended to by several of the children of friends of herself and Prince Edward, smiling all the time.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Days later, the new Duke and Duchess of Sussex were away on honeymoon, and Harry and Lucy were entertaining Harry's young cousins, Beatrice, Eugenie and John. Beatrice and Eugenie were gleefully trying to teach an almost clueless Harry how to play "pat-a-cake" and "Miss Mary Mack", both of them giggling every time he made a mistake. Lucy sat off to the side slightly laughing heartily, and also bouncing baby John on her knee, cooing softly to him.

'That's enough Bea, Genie. Jamie needs his rest now!' Lucy said to the young Princesses as they tried to get Harry to give them piggyback rides.

'Please Cousin Lulu! Please let Jamie play wif me!' Eugenie begged the fourteen year old Duchess of Gryffindor, shaking her arm, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

'Oh all right. But just for five more minutes!' Lucy conceded with an over dramatic sigh as Bea and Genie cheered.

Harry smiled at his bondmate as he bent down and allowed Genie then Bea to climb onto his back and enjoy a trip around the rather large playroom away from the best known areas of the Palace. After both young girls, and the youngest prince had had their piggyback ride, the girls went back to playing with their dolls, and John went back to giggling at the silly faces Lucy was making.

A crackle of thunder and lightning made them look up at the window, the picturesque London skyline stood in sharp relief against the dark clouds as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky for a moment, moments later, rain started its rhythmic beat against the window pane.

**Location: Number Two Rumbold Road, Borough of Hammersmith Fulham, London, England, Earth  
Time: June 1994 CE**

Just over three kilometres away from the palace, the relative quiet of the Chelsea suburban street of Rumbold Road was interrupted by the telltale crack of apparition. To anyone on Rumbold Road looking out their windows, the sight of a strangely dressed old man with long white hair and a matching beard would be surprising, but not to the occupant of Number Two.

Newly promoted Master Auror John Dawlish, formerly of Hufflepuff House, looked out of the window of his townhouse and saw the old man standing there. He watched through the window as Albus Dumbledore strode to the front door and the resounding click-click-click of the door knocker could be heard as Dawlish clambered out of his armchair and over to the entryway.

'Come in, Albus, come in. You'd be here about my application I assume?' Dawlish asked as he gestured Dumbledore through into the living room.

Dumbledore took a seat on the lounge facing away from the hall before continuing. 'Yes, I am, John. Our Muggle Studies Professor from previous years has resigned, and Archibald Griffin, the Defence Professor agreed to take over that class, leaving the Defence post open, and you definitely have the most impressive application. As such I would like to offer you the position of Defence Professor. If you accept you will be required to attend a staff meeting in a weeks time on the 31st of August...'

Twenty five minutes later, Dawlish had accepted the position and Dumbledore excused himself, having several more errands to run that day. Albus nodded once more before stepping out into the deluge, which had been growing steadily heavier over time.


	33. 32) Heirs and Servants

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

_**Author's Note: **I had up to Chapter 50 of this story written and even posted on YourFanFiction, but due to a couple of corrupted memory sticks and the apparent closing of the website, I'm going to have to rewrite the fourth and fifth years completely. Because of this, it might be a lot longer between updates, but on the other hand, I am on holidays from university so have plenty of time to write, so I can put more time into this. Please stay tuned for further updates...  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Heirs and Servants**

'_It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?_' Barty Crouch Junior (as Alastor Moody), _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _(Warner Bros.)

* * *

**Location: King's Cross railway station, Camden & Islington, London, England, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

Prince Andrew, Duke of York, carrying his son, Prince John, passed through the barrier onto the magical Platform Nine and Three Quarters behind the group of young royals who were off to Hogwarts once again. He winced as his two daughters, Bea and Genie, who had begged to join him in seeing their cousins off, ran around at high speed, seriously testing out his mother's notice-me-not charms. As the Queen's second son peered through the smoke and steam on the platform for the rowdy royal brood, be reminisced privately about the times he had at Hogwarts, him, the Marauders...and his dear twin sister Lily. Andrew finally snapped out of it and caught up to his daughters, niece and nephews.

Andrew, Bea, Genie and Jphn watched as the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station, smiling as Genie called out to her cousins, 'Bye Jamie! Bye Lulu! Bye Zar-zar! Bye Wills!', running alongside the train for a few metres before stopping and waving wildly.

Meanwhile, in their usual compartment, which was unofficially christened "The Royal Compartment", Harry, Lucy and Wills laughed uproariously at Zara's obvious annoyance at her second youngest cousin calling her Zar-zar.

'C'mon Zar-zar...' Harry started, pausing to snort before continuing. '...just remember Great-Grandma still calls Grandmum Lillibet.'

'I know...but...it's Zar-zar, it's not like Zara is even that hard to say.' Zara defended as the royals were as usual joined by Hermione, Neville, Susan, Daphne, Hannah and Ginny.

'Hey Zar!' Ginny greeted her classmate, looking puzzled as Harry, Lucy and Wills burst out laughing again. 'What did I say?' she asked, getting no response from the cackling teens.

Soon after the teens had settled down, they were joined by Wills' best friend, the "Newburian Beauty" Kate Middleton, so dubbed by Wills' father, mainly because it annoyed him no end, vehemently denying that he liked Kate in that way, who soon pulled Wills off to one side, heads together, both speaking rapid fire about each other's summers, neither noticing the smirks on Harry and Zara's face, nor the fact that Lucy was barely able to contain a giggle.

Soon the group got settled into their various little conversations, Harry, Lucy, Susan, Daphne and Hermione having an animated conversation about the Wizenagamot, Hannah and Neville about Herbology, Zara and Ginny about classes, and goodness knows what Wills and Kate were talking about.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore's speech started after the new students had been sorted and the feast had come to an end. 'This year will be a year of change at Hogwarts in many ways. Firstly, and unfortunately, Professor and Mister Pond have had to leave us to make time to spend enjoying simpler pleasures. Secondly, Professor Archibald Griffin will now take on Muggle Studies classes alongside Professor Charity Burbage. And taking over Defence classes, we have a new teacher, a fully trained and qualified Master Auror and former Hit Wizard, Professor John Dawlish.' Here Professor Dawlish stood up waving to the polite applause that he received.

'Furthermore, this year, Hogwarts will be playing host this year, to the Triwizard Tournament, that fabled tournament of old, where eternal glory waits for the victor. The delegations from the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute will arrive on the first of October, and the champions will be picked on All Hallow's Eve Night. Until then, I expect to see you all down here tomorrow morning to collect your timetables. Now off to bed. Spit spot!' Harry bit back a smirk at this last remark, Dumbledore had obviously been watching muggle movies again.

**Location: Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

As the fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shuffled into the Muggle Studies classroom, Harry laughed to himself as the Master smiled maniacally from the front of the classroom. 'Welcome boys and girls to fourth year Muggle Studies. For this year and the next, this course will shift its focus from the muggle world in general to a focus on Muggle Britain. This is especially good for us as our study covers the British muggle nobility and royalty and their customs, and of course we have our own resident expert, and prince and princess; Harry and Lucy!' The Master introduced the class to his first Muggle Studies lesson, laughing as Harry suddenly went shy and Lucy blushed, hiding her face in Harry's shoulder.

'Our first unit of study will be the basics of the monarchy, including its history and traditions, including the succession laws.' The Master started his lecture. 'Harry and Lucy have consented to giving a guest lecture about the traditions of the monarchy next week, but for now we'll be starting with the history. The first official Rex Anglorum, or King of England,was Offa of Mercia, taking the title in 774 CE...' The Master's lecture continued for the full hour of the class, explaining the various kings of the first 500 years of the English monarchy and details about their reign.

**Location: Magical Law and Governance Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

'Settle down now class.' Associate Professor Jonathan Carmichael said after the class had filed in and taken their seats for their first Law and Governance class of the new term. 'Now last term we finished off learning about the Laws and Governance of Magical Britain prior to the Treaty of Kingston. This year, we move onto a study of the current government, department by department. Firstly though, the early history of the Ministry, after the Treaty. The first Scot Minister Kirk McPherson was followed in 1770 by Lorcan McLaird, who was assassinated by the Dark Wizard Tiberius two weeks after he took the post, and he was succeeded by Dugald McPhail. Artemisia Lufkin, a Brit living in Ireland at the time became the first sitting member of the Wizenagamot to head up the executive, breaking the run of three consecutive Scottish Ministers when she acceded in 1798. As the first woman to be Minister of Magic, Lufkin caused controversy and her three most vocal critics resigned from the Wizenagamot in protest...'

The class scribbled down notes frantically as the lecture continued, finally putting their quills, or pens, down and stretching their hands in relief when the bell went to end the class.

**Location: The Riddle House, Little Hangleton, East Riding of Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

'My Lord.' Barty Crouch Junior, known amongst the lowlifes of Magical Britain as 'The Raven', thanks to his animagus form, prostrated himself in front of the chair occupied by the small form of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 'What is your bidding, my Lord?'

'Barty...' A high-pitched, rasping voice answered. 'Your job is to deliver Harry Potter to me. I will use his blood to give myself back a fully corporeal body. Do this and you will be...my most...favoured servant.' The babe-sized Voldemort articulated.

**Location: Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: September 1994 CE**

'Okay now everyone, settle down. Harry has consented today to give a guest lecture on the traditions on the Royal Family, something that he has first hand experience of.' The Master said before yielding the floor to Harry who walked to the front of the room.

'Hi everyone! Professor Griffin asked me to give this lecture, so I decided to call in a bit of help.' Harry explained as he sat down on the teacher's desk at the front of the class. 'With me today are two people who know a lot about the traditions of royalty. Please make welcome my grandfather, His Royal Highness The Duke of Edinburgh, and my uncle, His Royal Highness Charles, Prince of Wales.' Harry said like a game show announcer as the many students stood from their seats to kneel before the consort and eldest son of the queen.

'Please. It's not necessary!' Charles held up a hand and the students returned to their seats once more and Charles then directed his nephew to start.

'Okay. So...The first magical monarch of England was James VI and I. His family, that of the Stuarts would go on to rule Magical England for 200 years right up until 1714, seven years after the Acts of Union...' Harry started the lecture, giving background on the Royal Family, before handing over to Charles and Philip to continue the lecture.

'So my family has a great number of important traditions, and probably the most important of all, is that of our "succession", the crown passing parent to child for generations.' Charles started his portion of the speech. 'The heir apparent, that's me, is, from the time they become heir apparent, is styled as the Duke of Cornwall in England and the Duke of Rothesay in Scotland, and is traditionally invested as Prince of Wales by the monarch...'


	34. 33) Eve of All Hallows

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

_**IMPORTANT:**__ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Eve of All Hallows**

'_And they'd_ _love to have me. We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in._' Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts Grounds, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1994 CE**

Hogwarts School had been selected to resurrect a barbaric wizarding tradition bringing together the three most prestigious wizarding schools in Europe to crown a single winner from three champions, one from each of the three schools; the Triwizard Tournament. It was because of this that the entire student body of Hogwarts had congregated on the lawn facing the Forest and the Lake waiting for the delegations from the two continental schools, Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute to arrive.

The distinct chill of a late October night was heightened as a breeze blew across the grounds, causing Lucy to move as close as humanly possible to her bondmate, a smile touching her lips as she felt Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders, a sigh of contentment escaping her mouth as she placed her head on his shoulder.

As the minutes ticked by, the students became more and more restless as there was still no sign of either of the delegations.

Finally, after another five minutes, with the time nearing ten o'clock at night, one of the first years pointed out into the gloom of the sky over the Forbidden Forest. 'THERE!' he yelled, and the air was instantly filled by voices questioning over the identity of the object, was it a house, a bird, a flying carriage?

It soon turned out to be a flying carriage, which very nearly killed Hagrid as it swooped down to land on the lawn. Seventeen haughty French teenagers stepped out of the carriages, followed by the largest woman that Harry and Lucy had even seen on Earth, Lucy having of course encountered giantesses and the part-Jinn White Bitch...er..Witch while in Narnia.

'Please welcome our French friends, the lovely students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.' Dumbledore said with a flourish as all the Hogwarts students clapped politely. 'Madame Maxime...a pleasure as always.' Dumbledore added somehow managing to kiss the giant woman on both cheeks in greeting. 'Would you like to wait for Igor with us, or perhaps go inside and warm up a trifle?'

Maxime looked around at her students before gesturing expansively to the door. 'We shall warm up, I theenk.'

Dumbledore nodded and Maxime led her students through the doors and into the castle. The four Beauxbatons boys pointed their noses upwards as they walked, while the girls strutted behind them sashaying their hips seductively and exaggeratedly. Harry saw Ron's mouth wide open, drool dripping off his chin, before Harry rolled his eyes, looking down at his gorgeous bondmate smiling down at her before looking out to the grounds once again, tightening his arm around her shoulders, never seeing the soft smile or light blush that graced Lucy's face.

This time, mere minutes passed before a faint gurgling sound drew everyone's attention out to the wide expanse of the Black Lake as a large ship suddenly shot up from the depths in the middle of the lake, magical ships being much more like submarines than the sailing ships that they looked like. As Lucy gazed out over the ship, she noted that it looked like a very Narnian ship. Not like the _Splendor Hyaline_ that she and her siblings had sailed on in the Golden Age, but more like the _Dawn Treader_, a ship she had very fond memories of. She resisted the urge to yell out 'FOR NARNIA!', which would have gotten more than a few strange looks.

Harry gestured to her, and her eyes followed his finger to see four boats, five occupants in each, now rowing towards the banks of the lake. All of Hogwarts watched as the twenty occupants, five staff and fifteen students marched, literally marched up from the lake to the assembly of Hogwarts denizens. As they came closer, the group of students was easily recognisable as having just two women, clad just as the men were in a blood red (or was it claret?) uniform covered by a large, bulky, brown fur coat. Dumbledore once again turned the showman as he announced, 'And now students, please welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons...and daughters...of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic.'

Dumbledore then moved to meet the High Master with a manly embrace then a warm two handed handshake. 'Igor! It has been too long.' Dumbledore gestured everyone inside, first the Durmstrang students and staff, then those of Hogwarts. Everyone filed through into the Great Hall, Beauxbatons sitting at an extended Ravenclaw table, Durmstrang at an extended Slytherin table.

The assembled delegations and Hogwarts students listened as Dumbledore introduced Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman of the British Ministry, Levi Romanov of the Bulgarian Ministry and Pierre Delacour of the French Ministry, before bringing in the Goblet of Fire, the "impartial judge" which would be choosing the champions. Dumbledore also told the students they had until 7pm the next night to put their name in the Goblet, and all about the age restrictions before he dismissed the students to bed.

**Location: Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1994 CE**

Lucy rested her head back on Harry's shoulder as they relaxed onto the loveseat right in front of the fire having been the first two Lions to make it back to the common room. There was a few short minutes of peace before Ron Weasley, who had stayed back to have one more bite of pudding came through the portrait hole, and instantly he and his twin brothers Fred and George were loudly exulting the possibilities of eternal glory, and plotting how they could, within twenty-four hours, fool an Age Line into thinking they were older than seventeen.

Harry shook his head, and for the first time in a while, he and Lucy were able to have a mental conversation. '_Weasley really annoys me sometimes!_' Lucy's mental "voice" rang through Harry's head.

'_Try sharing a dorm with him. I mean he's okay, but really, you can only talk about Quidditch so much...hmmm...our mental link seems to be strengthening, we haven't been able to speak like this too much for months!_' Harry answered back, still silently.

'_Yeah, if it's getting stronger it's gonna make things much easier. Just think...we can abuse that Slytherin bint Parkinson that called Daphne a s-l-u-t just 'cause Draco hangs around with Daph and us more than her, and we can't get in trouble for it!_' Lucy added, with the mental equivalent of an impish grin.

Harry mentally snorted before scolding, '_Language, Lu!_ _And we can encourage each other at Quidditch again without having to yell._'

While the soul bonded couple had their mental conversation, everyone else in the common room simply thought the pair were enjoying just being together, until Ron Weasley shoved his size 10 foot in his size 12 mouth. 'Will you two stop with the lovey-dovey in the common room for once?'

Harry had his wand out quickly but was surprised when Lucy beat him to it. '_Langlock_.' she cried as she turned to face Ron her wand pointing towards the sometimes callous boy who immediately found that he couldn't speak properly, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. 'I shall be lovey-dovey whenever I want, wherever I want! Is that clear...Ronald?' Lucy asked the now shaking redhead, who could only nod feebly. 'Good. Now I'm off. Night all. Night Harry.' she added, kissing him on the cheek before winking and grinning impishly at him, then skipping off to her dorm, leaving Harry to the horde of teasing boys.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: October 1994 CE**

Near midnight, a man clad all in black slipped into the Great Hall holding a scrap of parchment in his hand, transforming into a raven mid step, the animagus flew across the Age Line, flying over the Goblet, dropping the scrap of parchment within. Transforming back into a man, the unknown animagus cast a complex charm on the Goblet before once again slipping out the Hall, stealing away to one the upper windows where he could escape the castle in his raven form.

* * *

Once again, the three schools were assembled in the Hall, which had been set out so that the Goblet was in the very centre of the room with a large walkway through the middle of the hall. The students were all in little groups chattering excitedly, Susan and Hannah were telling their group of friends that Cedric Diggory had put his name in (greeted by soft cheers), Hermione added that Peter Phillips, Harry's cousin and Zara's older brother had put his name in (more soft cheers), and Daphne added that Marcus Flint had put his name in (boos).

All too soon, the Goblet was ready to make its judgement and Dumbledore bellowed for 'SILENCE! When your name is called, champions, you will walk down to the end of the Hall and through that door over there behind the High Table. But first, could we have our Ministry representatives through first to prepare to receive the champions.'

After this the Hall was silent, and after a moment, the flames within the Goblet flashed red and an ornately folded piece of parchment was flung out and floated down to land in Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore put on his most regal voice, the one Harry and his friends recognised as that he used at Wizenagamot meetings, and announced, 'The champion for Beauxbatons...is...Fleur Delacour!' As the words left his mouth, the Beauxbatons students erupted in cheers, although two of the girls burst into tears, while a third, who seemed to be impossibly beautiful, at least if Ron's reaction was anything to go on, or Draco's as he was elbowed by Daphne, stood up and walked down the prescribed path and out of the Hall.

Almost as if the Goblet itself had a sense of theatrics, it waited until all the chatter had died down before the process was repeated again, a roughly ripped piece of parchment floating down this time. 'The champion for Durmstrang...Viktor Krum!' Dumbledore announced.

'Krum. Krum. Krum! Krum! KRUM! KRUM!' came the chant from the Durmstrang students, growing ever louder as Viktor stood and followed in Fleur's footsteps into the side chamber.

Once again the chatter died down before another tongue of flame deposited a scroll of parchment in Dumbledore's hand, who unrolled it and announced, 'And the Hogwarts champion...Mister...Cedric Diggory!' The Hall erupted as the popular Hufflepuff, who had only just missed out on the Head Boy position to Peter Phillips stood and made his way down to the side chamber, stopping to shake Professor Dumbledore's hand.

'Well there you have it...' Dumbledore started winding up the ceremony. '...Three champions who will vie for the prize...the Triwizard Cup...' Here Dumbledore pointed at a cloth covered object at the end of the Hall, wandlessly banishing the cloth. '...one thousand Galleons in prize money...and ETERNAL GLORY.' And then...to the astonishment of everyone, another red tongue of flame shot out of the Goblet and, by reflex, Dumbledore caught the parchment and read the name aloud. 'Harry Potter-Windsor. Harry Potter-Windsor...Well come now Harry, through the door.' Dumbledore added when Harry didn't seem inclined to move, finally being pushed up by Hermione.

'_I didn't put my name in Lu! I wouldn't_.' Harry sent to Lucy as he looked back at her wistfully before doing as Dumbledore asked and walking into the side chamber.

'_I know you didn't Harry. And so do our friends. Even Draco doesn't think you did. He just said so._' Lucy replied, making Harry feel just a little bit better.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

Harry had woken very early and wandered down to the lake, not wanting to face the school having enough of both the exaltations and the scorn the night before, and that was just his own house. He mused alone under his favourite willow tree about what had happened, how he had met Pierre Delacour once again, learning that his daughter, Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion, and how he had been informed that he had no choice to compete. He was incensed when he had been informed that he would know nothing of the first task until the 24th of November the day of the task.

Harry was broken out of his musings by a rustling which drew his attention to the overhanging leaves, bringing a slight smile to his face as he saw Lucy, radiant smile on her face as always, carrying a picnic basket. 'I went down to the kitchens and I had the elves...there are actually elves here...anyway I had the elves make us a picnic breakfast...and lunch, I figured you wouldn't want to face to many people today.' Lucy explained as she laid out a picnic rug, getting Harry to move so she could lay it out so they could sit with their backs to the tree, pulling out toast and butter and jam and marmalade, and even bacon and eggs. She then pulled out orange juice for Harry, and much to Harry's surprise, a cup and saucer, teapot and milk pitcher for herself.

'I love magic.' Harry muttered as he poured out a glass of orange juice and placed it down in the grass, buttering his toast, taking a bite, smiling as he watched Lucy go through her morning routine, pouring her tea, adding milk and sugar, taking a sip and sighing appreciatively, and only then did she spread her toast with butter and orange marmalade before taking a bite.

The bonded couple sat in silence, eating their breakfast, not needing to speak, just enjoying the sweet silence.


	35. 34) Triwizard (1) - Diplomacy w Dragons

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Triwizard Task One - Diplomacy with Dragons**

_'Come on, Harry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures. Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work.' _Hagrid_, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _(Warner Bros.)

* * *

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

Harry sat in the Great Hall for breakfast on the morning of the first task, and yet while he had buttered his toast, he had yet to take a bite, simply staring down at it, the thought of the task really putting him off. He had found out from Hagrid just over a week ago that the first task involved dragons. Harry did smile slightly as he remembered the conversation he had with the portrait of Aslan in his office, reminding Harry to play to his strengths. And so here was Harry, in the Great Hall, ready to try and talk a dragon out of the egg, playing the political game, with a dragon.

'Morning Harry.' Lucy greeted out loud as she opposite him, before adding more mentally, '_Stay safe, I couldn't bear not to have you here anymore_.' No one else could have seen anything off about the pair as Lucy went through her usual, and some students thought obsessive, morning ritual, pouring her tea and taking a sip before starting on her toast. Seeing Harry wasn't eating, she stopped, placing her toast on her plate before reaching across the table to put her hand on his. 'Come on Harry, you need to eat. You need your strength.' The look on Lucy's face was enough to make Harry pick up his slice of toast and start to eat.

Minutes passed in silence before Dumbledore rose and spoke. 'Would all champions please make their way down to the champions tent please.'

Lucy squeezed Harry's hand one last time as he stood and made his way out of the hall, surprised to see Audaces, his and Lucy's shadow phoenix fly down to land on his shoulder. '_Audaces! I haven't seen you in months!_'

'_I have been around, Harry-child, and I bring a message from Aslan. He says "Good luck, dear one, and trust in yourself_.' The shadow phoenix replied mentally before trilling softly, a tune which soothed Harry's nerves somewhat.

Feeling somewhat more confident from Aslan's message, Harry watched as the phoenix disappeared in a bolt of lightning, assuming he was off to comfort Lucy, he then breathed in and made his way down to the champions tent.

**Location: The Champion's Tent, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

The four champions waited in the tent as the hour of the task approached. Viktor, the hulking Bulgarian, stood silent sentinel near the door, and if Harry hadn't seen him walk in earlier, he would have believed him to be stone.

Fleur seemed to be stressed beyond belief, the ethereally beautiful girl was sitting with her head in her hands, muttering something to herself, and her breathing seemed quicker than is healthy.

Cedric was acting like the stoic hard-working Hufflepuff that he was, pacing backwards and forwards going over the plan in his head again, muttering to himself about it all the time.

Harry on the other hand, just stood against the thin cloth wall of the back of the tent, just near to a parting, and it was then that he heard a rustling, and on the other side of the parting, he could see the shadow of a girl, a girl that could only be Lucy, dare he even think it...his Lucy.

'Harry?' He could hear her, voice questioning, anxiousness dripping from that single word.

'Yes Lu.' Harry answered, hoping that she would be able to somehow calm his nerves.

'Just remember, if this is anything like Narnia, all beasts honour those who are respectful to them. And then all you've got to do is...' Lucy whispered to Harry from the other side of the cloth barely restraining the urge to jump into the tent and hug him.

'...have a pleasant conversation with a dragon.' Harry finished with a humorous comment, but his deadpanned voice conveyed no humour, and that was all Lucy could take as she pulled the cloth wall aside and very nearly barrelled Harry over as she jumped into his arms.

'Be safe, Harry, please be safe. PLEASE!' Lucy whispered, putting all the emphasis into that one last please.

'I will Lu. And promise me you'll be cheering me on. I'll get through this for you.' Harry said with confidence as he felt Lucy nod into his chest.

The sound and distinctive flash of a magical camera filled the tent as a rather horrid looking thin woman with horn-rimmed glasses was followed forward by a man hidden behind a camera and a floating parchment and acid green quill. 'Ah young love!' The woman simpered.

Harry simply turned slightly, maintaining the hug between himself and Lucy, looking straight into the reporter's eyes. 'Rita Skeeter, I presume? If you want to write an article about us, please contact Remus Lupin, our Private Secretary. Otherwise, I'll ask you to leave.'

The reporter, Rita, mumbled a half hearted 'Yes, Your Highness.' Before dragging her photographer out of the tent behind her shortly before the Headmasters, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman entered the tent.

'Your Highness, what are you doing here?' Bagman asked Lucy who was still being embraced by Harry.

Lucy looked down and blushed, mumbling, 'I was just... going...' before reaching up to kiss Harry on the cheek, sending him one final soft look and a mental '_Good luck!_' before she left the tent and made her way to the grandstand.

After Lucy had left, Bagman explained the task to the champions. "All" they have to do is collect the golden egg which will give them a clue which applies to the next task. Each champion was assigned a dragon: Fleur would go first, against a Common Welsh Green; Cedric second, against the Antipodean Opaleye; Viktor third, against a Frost Dragon from the Arctic; and Harry last of all against the Hungarian Horntail, the biggest meanest and most aggressive of the great dragons.

Harry spent the next hour listening to various roars, screams, yells, thuds, crashes and many other miscellaneous sounds, but most obviously three large cheers and rounds of applause. And then it was his turn. He heard the cannon and he stood, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling, then walking out to talk to the meanest dragon in creation...politely.

**Location: The Dragon Enclosure, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

Harry stepped into the dragon enclosure, and there it was; the black scales, a spiked tail, bronze horns adorning its head, it couldn't be anything but a Hungarian Horntail. Hoping beyond hope that the crowd was about to see a complete anti-climax, he stepped forward, and mustering all his knowledge of language and ancient customs, he spoke to the dragon, bowing as he did so. §_To the Honourable Dragon from this humble human, Greetings_§

Harry gave a wry smile as the dragon bowed its head in return and returned his greeting, before it added, §_What is it you require human-child?_§

Harry knew he had to proceed cautiously, even without Lucy's mental voice reminding him, and he gestured slightly to the judge's panel and then to the nest. §_Those humans over there, they have placed a golden egg amongst your nest. I wish to take this, and then I shall leave you, unharmed._§

The dragon looked thoughtful, if a dragon could look at all thoughtful that is, before it reared up, inspecting its nest, and gingerly, it picked up the golden egg, placing it in front of Harry gently. §_There you are young human-child. I thank you for your honesty, and your bravery. I saw what those other humans did to my sisters, only you were polite enough to ask._§

§_It was an honour Dragon. If you would like, I will come past tonight and free you?_§ Harry asked the Horntail.

§_That would be much appreciated if you could._§ The Horntail sounded almost hopeful.

§_I will gladly do so._§ Harry said, bowing slightly to the dragon, which once again inclined its head in return, before allowing Harry to walk out of the enclosure completely unscathed.

There had been silence since Harry started to talking to the dragon, and this continued afterwards until he recognised Lucy's voice yelling out, 'GO HAR-RY!' And this was all it took for the crowd to erupt in loud cheers that Harry could hear even as he walked away to the medical tent to check in.

Harry stood still as Madam Pomfrey checked him over for injuries, of which there were none, grimacing as he saw Cedric, looking sickly with a thick orange burn salve down one side of his face, Viktor with a torn shirt in the shape of claw marks and Fleur, whose clothing showed all the hallmarks of being burnt.

Harry smiled as the matron gestured him to leave the tent, thanking her as he left. Just as he stepped outside, he was run into by an auburn haired missile which he recognised straight away as Lucy, even before the mental conversation started. '_I was so scared! But I am so proud of you!_' she thought.

'_I couldn't have done it without you, Lu!_' Harry replied.

Lucy looked up at him radiantly, and slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss, before blushing prettily and looking back down at the ground.

Harry just stood there smiling, he could still faintly feel Lucy's lips on his, but was shaken out of his reverie when Zara led the rest of Harry's friends over, all chatting excitedly about how easily Harry had finished the task. Harry though half zoned out again, thinking about Lucy's lips...

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

Hours after the task, Harry and Lucy were alone again, this time down by the shore of the lake, not as usual under their favourite willow, but further around, out of sight of the castle itself. Lucy was leaning back against Harry, who himself was resting against a rock. As they often did in their alone time, they were having a private mental conversation when the shadow of a larger man appeared near them and Lucy bolted upright in reflex before she recognised the caster of the shadow.

'Father Christmas! You're early this year!' Lucy giggled as the jolly man stepped forward and was surprised to find himself enveloped in a hug.

'Your Majesty, and Your Royal Highness.' Father Christmas said with a bow. 'Aslan has sent me as I am one of the few who can pass from world to world freely,' the jolly man continued, noticing the slight wistful look from Lucy, 'to bring you a message, and gifts. First the gifts. I always do that better.' Father Christmas said, looking like Professor Dumbledore as he spoke. 'For you, Harry, Prince Consort of Narnia, I bring you a Narnian gift. You may well find use for it in the years yet to come.'

He handed a sword and scabbard to Harry, who gripped the hilt and withdrew the sword. The blade shone in the sun, and Harry was able to look at it fully. The sword was a hand-and-a-half longsword, Harry recognised it as dwarf made. The blade had a faint golden twinge to it, and up near the hilt, in distinctive Narnian text, was the words _Harry, Duke of Gryffindor_.

'The blade was made by Trumpkin and the red dwarves, and was given the name Frœkn, which means "Valiant and brave" in the ancient language of the dwarves.' Father Christmas explained to Harry as he sheathed the blade and the jolly man showed him how to wear the scabbard across his back so the sword was within easy reach while still being out of the way of his wand's waist holster. Then Father Christmas reached back into his bag, and spoke to Lucy as he withdrew a shorter sword and scabbard. 'And Lucy the Valiant, High Queen of Narnia, my first gifts to you remain in Narnia as national treasures until the end of time. This gift however will have its need soon enough. This sword was also made by the red dwarves, and carries the name Astaldo, which also means valiant, but in the original language of the Telmarines.'

Lucy unsheathed her new sword, and found it was similar to a shortsword she had used many times on the _Dawn Treader_. This blade also had a faint golden twinge, with a lion head pommel, and near the hilt, in the same form as Harry's were the words _Lucy, Lioness of Narnia_. She smiled as she looked at the scabbard which was intricately decorated with two different scenes: the first was that of Lucy and Tumnus under the lamppost, the first time Lucy entered Narnia, and the second was of the four thrones of Cair Paravel and the four Pevensie children in full coronation regalia. She thanked Father Christmas who nodded to the pair before hefting his sack and literally fading away into nothingness.


	36. 35) Have Yourself A Merry Little

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

_'Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.' _J.K. Rowling_, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, _Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1994 CE**

Heading into the second week of December, the teachers had decided to spring a surprise on the unsuspecting Hogwarts students, as if the Tournament wasn't stressful enough for the two champions of Hogwarts. It was for this very reason that every single Gryffindor fourth year and above filed into the Transfiguration classroom and moved to sit along the rows of benches lining the sides of the classroom waiting for Professor McGonagall to start to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now December, and it is time that the Heads of Houses spring a surprise on you all. On Christmas Eve night, Hogwarts will play host to an ancient tradition which always runs concurrently with the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball."

This announcement from the Deputy Headmistress created to vastly different reactions; the majority of the girls started giggling excitedly, gibbering rapidly about what they wanted to wear and who they wanted to ask them, while the majority of boys instead groaned and muttering about the injustice of it and how they now had to find a date. The exception to that rule, the old Professor noticed, was Harry and Lucy, who simply sat on opposite sides of the room, smiling at each other all the time. "Now, can I have a pair of volunteers, a boy and a girl please?" McGonagall looked around at the assembled Lions.

Mentally telling Lucy to stay seated for a moment, Harry stood up and addressed his Head of House, "I'd like to volunteer, Professor, but I'd like to do this properly."

Minerva nodded and gestured for Harry to continue, watching with an undisguised smile as he crossed to the other side of the room, walking straight to his bondmate. Just as his grandmother, aunts and uncles had instructed him, he bent down slightly, one hand behind his back, offering the other to Lucy, looking straight in her eyes as he asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"You certainly may, kind sir," Lucy giggled, grinning impishly at the sighs from surrounding girls as she took his hand and followed him into the middle of the room.

"Now would you two be able to take your positions for a waltz please," McGonagall instructed and the two fourth years took their stance, Lucy's hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry's hand on her waist, their spare hands clasped together. "Very good, and could you please demonstrate for us a waltz. Slowly at first, if you please."

And so, slowly, Harry and Lucy began twirling around the classroom dancing to the music that McGonagall was playing, and after a few minutes she asked them to dance as they normally would and their movements sped up slightly, and the whole of the assembled Gryffindors looked on in awe at how well they danced while McGonagall looked on proudly at the two who had quickly become her favourite Gryffindors.

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1994 CE**

All too soon, Christmas Eve came and it was time for the second Yule Ball in two years, this time, the Ball was to showcase Hogwarts and celebrate the Triwizard Tournament and Christmas with the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Harry was now waiting for his bondmate, and date, to make her way down the stairs so he could give her a special gift. A few long minutes later and he heard Lucy's shoes clacking on the flagstone stairs down from the girls' dormitories and he smiled as he saw her silver dress with red cloak that matched perfectly with his silver and red robes. "Before we go down," Harry started, reaching into his robes' dimensionally transcendental pocket and pulled out a large, flat, square jewellery box, "I have a gift for you to wear tonight." He finished as he opened the box, and Lucy's breath caught in her throat and her eyes teared up as one hand went to her mouth and the other reached out tentatively to touch the perfect replica of her Narnian silver crown as if to convince herself it was real.

"How did..." Lucy started but couldn't finish her question, she was so touched by Harry's gift.

"Caspian showed me a picture in a history book while we were on the Dawn Treader. I was able to sketch it from memory and had a jeweller make it up for me. May I?" Harry explained before gently picking the crown up off the velvet cushion and gestured to her head.

After her nod, he carefully placed the crown on Lucy's head, kissing her on the forehead tenderly, before offering her his arm, and leading her out of the common room.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1994 CE**

Just before the champions had entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had pulled Harry and Lucy aside and wished them luck, complementing Lucy on the crown on her head.

After this, the champions entered the Hall and took their positions at the High Table for dinner, and Lucy and Harry soon fell into an easy pattern of conversation and companionable silence.

After the meal, the champions made their way out onto the dancefloor, and after the time they had spent in Narnia, however much or little it may have been, the youngest champion and his date quickly outshone the other champions in the dancing stakes. As the official waltz wound down, Dumbledore quickly got the attention of all the students, "Ladies and Gentleman, back for her second year in a row, please give a warm welcome to Celestina Warbeck."

The crowd cheered as Celestina walked forward and started speaking to the students using her own wand like a microphone, "Hello Hogwarts! It's great to be back here again for another year. I thought I might get this started by getting some of our couples out on the dancefloor, 'cause this one is for them."

Harry pulled Lucy close, his hands resting on her hips as her arms interlaced around his neck as the music started;

"_It's amazing  
__How you can speak  
__Right to my heart  
__Without saying a word,  
__You can light up the dark_."

Both Harry and Lucy smiled as they recognised the song, sharing a knowing smirk at just how true the lyrics were for them.

"_Try as I may  
__I could never explain  
__What I hear when  
__You don't say a thing._

"_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all._"

The bondmates continued to sway on the spot, oblivious to anyone and anything that didn't have anything to do with the dance.

"_All day long  
__I can hear people  
__Talking out loud  
__But when you hold me near  
__You drown out the crowd._"

As Lucy smiled at Harry, he could, just as the song said, feel everything being drowned out.

"_Try as they may  
__They could never define  
__What's been said  
__Between your  
__Heart and mine.  
_

"_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all._

"_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_"The smile on your face  
__The truth in your eyes  
__The touch of your hand  
__Let's me know  
__That you need me._

"_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all._

"_The smile on your face  
__The truth in your eyes  
__The touch of your hand  
__Let's me know  
__That you need me._

"_You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

"_You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

By the end of the song, Lucy was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and as the song came to its end, they slowly stopped swaying and Lucy smiled up at Harry as they moved off the dancefloor to take a break.

**Location: The Viaduct Courtyard, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: December 1994 CE**

Harry led Lucy out into the viaduct courtyard, where Lucy, as she so often had at balls in Narnia, soon found herself gazing at the stars. "It's so beautiful," Lucy said in awe.

Harry in a total corny cliché moment, caught himself watching the moonlight fall on Lucy's face and he whispered in reply, "Yes you are...um...I mean yes it is!" Harry tried to catch himself, but it was too late, Lucy was now watching him curiously.

"I'm not that beautiful, Harry. I'm pretty, I know. But Susan was always the beautiful one, I came to terms with that on the Dawn Treader," Lucy said shyly, looking down at the ground.

Harry was having none of it though, and Harry gently tilted her chin up so she could see the moon. "See the moon up there? Sure Susan is beautiful, in a way. But it's a cold beauty, like the moon, there is no warmth. Susan has beauty but her personality is too analytical, too disbelieving. You have a warm beauty. Your smile lights up your face and you have the most amazing personality. You care for others, you are brave, and not afraid to fight for what is right. If Susan is beautiful like the moon, than you my dear Lu, are beautiful like the sun. And no matter what, you are most beautiful to me."

By the end of Harry's impassioned speech, Lucy's face had turned bright pink, and she ducked her head again, only for Harry to tilt her chin up once more and press his lips to hers in just their second kiss.

_**Author's Note: **__I apologise for the completely cliched and corny end to the chapter, and would like to note that inspiration was drawn from eternallystarcrossed2010's _It Only Grows Stronger in Time_ and kelseyelizabethxo's _Voyage of the Dawn Treader: My Version_._


	37. 36) Triwizard (2) - Into the Black Lake

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Triwizard Task Two - Into the Black Lake**

'_Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.'_ Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury

* * *

**Flashback  
Location: Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: January 1995 CE**

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
__We cannot sing above the ground,  
__And while you're searching, ponder this;  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
__An hour long you'll have to look,  
__And recover what we took,  
__But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
__Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

_Harry heard the clue and returning to the surface, shuddering as he considered just what that could mean._

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1995 CE**

"They took Lucy! They took her!" Harry yelled, suitably distressed to find that not only was his bondmate gone, but he could not contact her through their soulbond. Audaces the shadow phoenix immediately flashed onto Harry's shoulder, trilling a song of peace that calmed Harry down enough that he could prepare for the task and take his place at the edge of the platform. He would be relying on gillyweed, but if it ran out, his respiratory bypass system should give him enough time to make it back. For now, he fidgeted as Ludo Bagman, showman that he is, introduced the task and the competitor's "treasures"; Lucy, Cho Chang, a Durmstrang student named Clara Fofonova and Fleur Delacour's younger sister Gabrielle.

Not a moment too soon as far as Harry was concerned, the cannon sounded and Harry swallowed the gillyweed, nearly gagging as the slimy substance entered his throat, and as he felt it start to take hold he dived into the lake just as his neck started burning and he sprouted gills, looking down to find he now had webbed hands and feet. Once the gillyweed had taken full effect, he set off, swimming into the depths of the lake towards the mer-village.

Just over twenty minutes later, Harry reached the mer-village and thanked his lucky stars that he had decided against using just his respiratory bypass, he would've run out of air by now. Slowly and cautiously (something he had learnt to do because the Doctor rarely does) Harry swam forward into the village, and there in the middle of what looked like a plaza or town square were four pillars, and to each, was tied a treasure.

Harry very nearly panicked when he took in Lucy's pale face and her waxy complexion until he realised that they were under some kind of sleeping enchantment. Carefully, he removed a knife from his thigh holster and cut through the cloth tying Lucy to the pillar (despite being waterproof, Frœkn was entirely too cumbersome for this task, and so remained back in his TARDIS/trunk). He reholstered the knife, and wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist, he returned to the surface.

As he ascended towards the surface of the murky, and aptly named, Black Lake, he caught sight of Grindylows moving closer through the gloom. He pushed Lucy ahead of him and kicked several of the pesky water demons away, which simply led to more attacking him. He watched as Lucy reached the surface near the platform and was pulled up, as he continued to fight off the Grindylows, eventually managing a_Lumos _charm, as the Grindylows reviled against the light, giving him enough time to incant "_Ascendio_" and send himself hurtling out of the water just as his gills faded away.

Back on the platform, Harry was wrapped up in a blanket even as he found that Lucy still seemed to be under the enchantment. Assuming that the enchantment had to be manually removed, Harry settled for putting up with Madam Pomfrey's treatment for the gashes given to him by the Grindylows. However, once Cedric and Cho arrived on the surface, and Harry noticed Cho had woken immediately, he marched over to the judges, and started remonstrating with them. "WHY HASN'T LUCY WOKEN UP YET?" he yelled ferociously, causing some of the nearby students to take a step back in fear.

Dumbledore moved over to the still inert Lucy and cautiously cast several obscure diagnostic charms. What he said when he stood and returned to the other judges and Harry was not the answer Harry wanted to hear. "It's seems Harry, that the caster of the enchantment performed it incorrectly and it failed. There is no way to wake Lucy up...she's gone," Dumbledore finished, looking down.

Harry struggled to repress his rage, and even as Viktor and Clara returned to the surface, Harry was demanding to know which of the judges performed the enchantment, growing angrier as Ludo Bagman raised his arm slightly. "YOU! You cast a difficult enchantment on school children when both Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff are all capable enchanters? You better hope what I'm about to try works, or you will not see the light of day again!" Harry yelled at the now cowering Ministry employee, even the three heads agreed with Harry, each had wanted to perform the charm on their own students, but as a chief organiser, Bagman had pulled rank, and it was a miracle only one of the enchantments had been botched.

The judges watched as Harry's eyes flashed milky white for a moment, and behind them, the Doctor realised what Harry was about to try and quickly relayed the information to the Master and Romana. Most of the people on the bottom level of the platform, including the newly returned Fleur and Gabrielle watched as Harry's hands started glowing with milky white energy. No one heard what he said as he bent down and whispered, "I can't live without you Lu. I love you." Before kissing her, his hands placed on her cheeks, and he let the energy take over, enveloping both their bodies, and most of the observers had to avert their gaze, the three adult Time Lords watching rapt as the energy started to coalesce over the pair before a blast of the energy knocked everyone backwards as Harry collapsed into unconsciousness.

**Location: The Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1995 CE**

The three adult Time Lords were later huddled in a corner of the hospital wing, watching over both Harry and Lucy. After Madam Pomfrey had tutted something about Lucy's heart rate being double what it should be, the Doctor had cautiously removed his stethoscope from his pocket and placed it, first on the left, then on the right side of Lucy's chest, beckoning both the Master and Romana over to listen as well.

"I didn't think it was possible," the Doctor said in disbelief. "I have seen Time Lords sacrifice their regenerations to save other Time Lords, but never seen a Time Lord give his regenerations to a human."

"Well as Lady President, I recieved reports of studies by the Celestial Intervention Agency which proved that regenerations could be willingly transferred from one Time Lord or Lady to another, but we dared not believe that it could be transferred to a human and transformed them into a Gallifreyan. It's almost as if the energy is derived from the Time Vortex itself," Romana added.

"But, what of Harry? You told us, Doctor, of River Song doing the same for you and losing her power of regeneration. Is there anything we can do?" The Master asked, looking on concerned at the boy that was literally his family.

Romana's face lit up as she had an idea, "I have something that may work, but we can't do so until Lucy wakes." Seeing the confused looks on the faces of her friends, she huffed and continued, "The High Council of the Time Lords has the power to regrant regeneration cycles. We have the minimum three for the council, but we also require a Lord Cardinal as witness, Lucy can be a Lord Cardinal, she needn't say anything, we've all been on or near the High Council enough to know what has to be said."

As Romana explained, the Doctor and the Master began nodding in agreement, and the two men left Romana, telling her to bring Lucy to the History office when she awoke, they could send for Harry by psychic paper.

Five minutes later, and Lucy slowly came out of the sleep that had, at one point, ended her life. She looked up at Romana groggily, then across to Harry, still out in the bed next to hers. "What...happened?" she asked, blinking rapidly to try to adjust to the light. "Why does my heart feel like it's going to bounce out of my chest?"

"There was...an incident at the second task. Come on, I'll take you to see the Doctor and Master and the three of us will explain it to you," Romana said as she guided the girl towards the exit, watching as she strained slightly, wanting to go see Harry. "Harry will be fine, Lu, but we need you to help us with something, and we can explain it all to you then."

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1995 CE**

"So you mean I'm a Time Lady now, I have two hearts, I'm like Harry?" Lucy asked three questions at as close to the speed of light that she could.

"Yes Lu, you are a Time Lady, you have two hearts and you can regenerate. But we need you to help us with something first. When Harry revived you, he passed his power to regenerate onto you, but also removing his own. However, as the last Time Lords and Ladies in existence outside the time lock, we are the High Council, and the High Council has the power to revoke and confer the power of regeneration, but for the Council's decisions to be legitimate we need at least the President, Chancellor and Castellan and one Cardinal as witness," Romana explained.

**Location: History Professor's Office, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: February 1995 CE**

Harry had just woken up with very stiff muscles and no one at his bedside other than a small moneybox with a note stuck to it with the word TARDIS and a set of temporal coordinates on it. Touching the moneybox led to him falling into his TARDIS and he stiffly set the coordinates and sent it in motion, stumbling out around 15 seconds later into the arms of his bondmate Lucy, who he blearily noticed was wearing ornate red robes with golden thread, as were the Doctor, Romana and the Master, the two men also wearing red skull caps. Before Harry could ask what was going on, Lucy lowered him into a chair, and spoke to him formally, but fondly, "My Lord Harry, may I present Lord Castellan Master, Lord Chancellor Doctor and Lady President Romana. The High Council of Time Lords in Exile."

Romana, putting on the powerful and regal voice she had used as Lady President back on Gallifrey spoke to Harry in the forms of the ancient rites of Time Lord society," My Lord Harry, Duke of Gryffindor and Time Lord, we the High Council having observed you giving up your own regeneration cycle to save the woman that you love, the Lady Cardinal Lucy the Valiant, have come together to vote on the reconferral on you of said regeneration cycle. In my power as Lady President, I say yea!"

"As your guardian since birth, it was an act I was proud to witness. In my power as Lord Chancellor, I say yea!" The Doctor said looking at his charge whom he had watched grow and learn the Time Lord way.

"As your ancestor, teacher and friend, I was amazed at your love and devotion to the Lady Cardinal Lucy, and at your complete willingness to sacrifice your own birthright for the once you love. In my power as Lord Castellan, I say yea!" The Master said, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"In the presence of the necessary witness, the High Council has voted. My Lord Harry, we the Council shall reconfer on you as on all Time Lords since the fall of our High Society, a complete unlimited regeneration cycle. So we spoke, so mote it be," Romana finished and the whole room flooded with light as the universe returned the power of regeneration to Harry at the High Council's request.

Harry finally stood after the energy faded away and was instantly enveloped in a group hug by two Time Lords and two Time Ladies.

**Location: Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: April 1995 CE**

"They want us to get through a maze, Lu! A maze! And not just any maze, no sir! A maze where the walls move and Hagrid(!), Hagrid of all people is providing obstacles!" Harry ranted under the privacy of their favourite willow tree as he paced back and forth for five minutes before Lucy finally pulled him down and shut him up with a soft kiss. He soon took the hint and Lucy rested her head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

_**Author's Note:**__ For anyone who's wondering this chapter came about from a plot bunny I had after the Doctor Who episode _Let's Kill Hitler_ and all the discussion about whether regeneration energy affects humans and all that jazz, and it also gets around the slight detail of a soul bond that if one member of the bond dies the other will shortly follow (kinda defeats the purpose of a Time Lord if he dies/regenerates just because his wife died)_


	38. 37) Triwizard (3) - The Cup Awaits

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Triwizard Task Three - The Cup Awaits**

'_Oh, find the cup, if you can, but be careful. You might just lose yourself along the way._' Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _(Warner Bros.)

* * *

**Location: The Great Hall Antechamber, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

Harry wandered into the small antechamber off to the side of the Great Hall, wondering why Professor McGonagall had directed him here when the Task was not due to start for hours. Once he had stepped fully into the room, he noticed that though he was the first champion to enter the room, which was by no means empty. He barely concealed a snort as the families of the other three champions were showing all due deference to his Grandmum, Aunt and Uncle. Before he was able to greet Elizabeth, Charles and Diana, he heard twin yells of "Jamie!" and had just enough time to bend down to their level before he was impacted by the two brunette mini-missiles that were Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie of York.

"Hey Bea, Genie! How are my two favourite girls?" Harry asked, hugging his two young cousins.

"Good," Genie smiled, a sentiment echoed by Bea, who also tacked on something extra, "but don't let Lulu hear you say anyone but her is your favourite." Harry snorted this time, Bea appeared to have a with beyond her five years. After Harry finished greeting his young cousins, he stood and made his way over to his grandmother and Aunt Diana. As Harry greeted his family, their chatting was interrupted by another double yell from Beatrice and Eugenie, this time of "Lulu!" Evidently McGonagall had told Lucy where Harry was.

Lucy continued over to her grandmother-in-law, little princesses in tow, embarrassing Harry thoroughly by kissing him on the cheek, before proceeding to have an animated conversation about the year so far with the Queen. Harry realised she was telling her about the second task when he saw Lucy blushing prettily.

Harry took this opportunity to meet with the other champions and their family, meeting Georg Krum, Bulgaria's Magical Ambassador to Germany and becoming reacquainted with Pierre Delacour, French Minister of Magic and his British counterpart Amos Diggory. The fact that each champion had a family member high up in the government of their respective countries was not lost on the British prince.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: June 1995 CE**

The feast that preceded the Third Task rapidly petered out as most people's minds turned towards the "Main Event", so to speak, and all too soon, Dumbledore stood and made the announcement that each of the champions had been not so privately dreading, "Would all the champions please make their way down to the maze now please?"

Harry sighed and stood, listening numbly to the encouragement from family and friends, barely taking in the encouraging smile from his bondmate next to him. He turned to walk out of the Hall when he heard Lucy call his name. He turned back to her and was surprised as her cool, soft hands pulled his lips down to hers in the most fiery passionate kiss they had shared. When they finally broke apart they barely registered the cheers and wolf whistles from the Hall, both flushed bright red as Lucy smiled coyly at him and whispered, "For luck."

All Harry could say in reply was "Wow!" One last tender hug was shared before he hugged his grandmother, aunt and both his little cousins before he finally left the Hall to head down to the maze, not noticing that Lucy was now sitting at Gryffindor table, ducking her now bright red face as all their friends and Harry's family good-naturedly ribbed her about what they were dubbing the "kiss of the century".

**Location: The Champion's Tent, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

"That was some kiss, Harry!" Cedric observed wryly, before he, Viktor and Fleur succumbed to snickers, none of the champions noticing the ominous looking raven take flight out of the tent and soar away into the darkness above the maze.

Harry blushed bright red and muttered some sort of thanks before wandering away to sit in the corner and go over his plan for the task in his head, trying not to think about THAT kiss.

"Okay! Champions, the order for the night is this," Bagman said enthusiastically, before shuddering as he looked over at Harry who was shooting an icy glare at the man he had still not forgiven for the "Second Task Incident". "His Highness will enter first," Bagman continued, much less enthusiastically, ignoring Harry's interjection that his correct title is "Royal Highness", "followed by Mister Diggory, then Herr Krum and finally Mademoiselle Delacour." The champions rolled their eyes at the attempt to use various languages.

"In five minutes time, you will be accompanied by a family member out into the arena and from there the final task will begin," Crouch explained before the family members entered.

**Location: The Maze, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

The crowd erupted as the four champions entered the forecourt of the maze, Viktor first led by his father, then Fleur led by her father Pierre Delacour, French Minister for Magic, then Cedric and his father Amos, British Minister for Magic and finally Harry and the Queen of Great Britain. Above all the din, thanks to their mental link, Harry could hear Lucy, "_Good luck my love! Stay safe!_"

"_I promise Lu. I love you,_" Harry replied mentally before waiting for the whistle blast that signalled his entry into the maze, and he was certainly not afraid to admit that he was completely scared.

He listened impatiently as Ludo Bagman, ever the showman entered into a longwinded summary of points, running through from fourth to first. 'And in first place, with the first ever maximum score in history, Harry Potter-Windsor. Mister Potter-Windsor will enter first, on my whistle, three, two, one.' The whistle sounded sharp through the crisp night air and the crowd cheered as he entered the maze, lighting his wand tip as he did so, feeling the now familiar weight of Frœkn on his back. Harry heard a crunching noise behind him and the entrance to the maze closed, the hedges magically snapping together.

Harry continued moving forwards, deeper into the maze, and by the time the whistle had sounded for the fourth time, and all champions were in the maze, he was very concerned that he had yet to encounter any of the so called obstacles within the maze. He faintly heard the sound of wings flapping over his head, but discounted it as he continued deeper.

Eventually though, he came upon a dementor. His Private Secretary, Remus Lupin, had taught Harry and his friends how to repel dementors, just in case, and so he summoned up thoughts of the kiss he had shared with Lucy before the task and bellowed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" A silver lion coalesced from his wand and Harry was surprised to notice that the lion gradually became gold and more solid, engulfing the dementor within its gaping maw and rending it to dust. The lion turned back to Harry with a regal look, and Harry looked on in awe, whispering, "Aslan!" The regal lion nodded before disappearing, back into the ether.

Harry used the Four Point Spell, "_Point me!_", ascertaining the direction he needed to go and continued through the maze, deeper and deeper, moving past a strange mist which flipped earth and sky. He battled one of Hagrid's strange creatures, a Blast-Ended Skrewt he thought, and then encountered Cedric battling with an Imperioused Viktor, together the Hogwarts students were able to defeat the crazed Bulgarian and sent up red sparks before continuing onwards.

Harry continued, hitting many dead ends, but he could sense that he was moving deeper into the maze and soon he came face to face with a sphinx, and after a short conversation he was face to face with a riddle;

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
__Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
__Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
__The middle of middle and end of the end.  
__And finally give me the sound often heard,  
__During the search for the hard-to-find word.  
__Now string them together and answer me this,  
__Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_"

Harry decided to work through it bit by bit, hearing four clues, and was thankful that the sphinx allowed him to pull out a small notebook and a fountain pen, and he wrote out the four individual clues each in a quarter of the page, starting with the first, he muttered to himself, "Imposter...no...hmmm, secrets...a spy!" He carefully wrote _spy_ in the first quarter and moved onto the second. After a few minutes Harry realised the simplicity of this clue and added the letter _d_ to the second quarter, moving onto the third. "Hard-to-find, er, what's hard-to-find?" he muttered, then, it hit him. "Of course!" he wrote _er_ in the third quarter and looked at the fourth part of the clue, "Spy...d...er...Spider!" He answered with a triumphant cry, knowing the Doctor probably would have got it almost straight away, and that he could have too, but was thankful he had taken his time, given the circumstances.

The sphinx nodded and moved to the side and Harry moved on, and he could tell he was now approaching the very centre of the maze.

A short time later, he and Cedric had once again been forced to work together to defeat a large Acromantula, resulting in Harry breaking his leg, and were now in an argument over who should take the Triwizard Cup. Eventually they agreed to take it together, and they immediately felt a hook behind their navels as the portkey activated.

Back at the spectator area, pandemonium erupted. Once the Triwizard Cup had been touched, the hedges disappeared and the various obstacles were magically neutralised, and yet Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be seen. '_Stay safe Harry, please! I need you!_' Lucy thought, hoping that their mental link was working. She didn't hear a reply, but she felt calm, as though she had been wrapped in one of his hugs.

* * *

Several minutes passed before the telltale glow of a portkey deposited the lifeless body of Cedric at the base of the bleaches, but she didn't dare taking time to think about it, she snuck away to a secluded part of the grounds, thankful that Harry's TARDIS answered her call. Just as she unlocked the correct compartment, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Romana, the Doctor and the Master standing there. "Let's go get our wayward Gallifreyan," Ro said with a smile as she lifted the lid of the trunk and gestured for the others to jump in. Within moments, the TARDIS was underway, piloted by two Time Lords and two Time Ladies...


	39. 38) Priori Incantatem

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**From Chapter 37...**

A short time later, (Harry) and Cedric had once again been forced to work together to defeat a large Acromantula, resulting in Harry breaking his leg, and were now in an argument over who should take the Triwizard Cup. Eventually they agreed to take it together, and they immediately felt a hook behind their navels as the portkey activated.

* * *

Several minutes passed before the telltale glow of a portkey deposited the lifeless body of Cedric at the base of the bleaches, but she didn't dare taking time to think about it, she snuck away to a secluded part of the grounds, thankful that Harry's TARDIS answered her call. Just as she unlocked the correct compartment, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Romana, the Doctor and the Master standing there. "Let's go get our wayward Gallifreyan," Ro said with a smile as she lifted the lid of the trunk and gestured for the others to jump in. Within moments, the TARDIS was underway, piloted by two Time Lords and two Time Ladies...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Priori Incantatem**

'_He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him._' Barty Crouch Jnr., _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: St Michael's Churchyard, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts' place deep within the Scottish Highlanss, Harry and Cedric fell out of the swirl of lights and colours and were deposited in the midst of an expansive church graveyard in the shadow of a manor house on the hill overlooking the valley. About fifty metres away, placed at the foot of what was, by far and away, the largest headstone in the cemetery, a large depiction of a winged Grim Reaper, complete with scythe, was a large pewter cauldron, filled with some kind of bubbling liquid, placed over a roaring fire. Harry had just enough time and presence of mind to disillusion Frœkn before he heard a high-pitched voice say, "Kill the spare."

Harry watched in despair as a man walked out of the gloom, Harry recognising the voice as belonging to Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew when he raised his wand and spoke the dreaded words, "_Avada Kedavra_." Harry's yell went unnoticed as Cedric was thrown backwards by the green light impacting him. Neither Harry nor Wormtail noticed that Cedric's body was thrown back against the portkey, which vanished back to Hogwarts.

Mere seconds before he was shoved against it, Harry was able to read the words that adorned the headstone;

_Thomas Riddle, Esq.  
(1880-1943)_

_Mary Riddle  
(1883-1943)_

_Tom Riddle  
(1905-1943)_

Before Harry could start to make connections, he felt his arms and legs bound by cords conjured by the rat-like wizard as he was bound tightly to the headstone before a crude gag made of a knotted piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. With Harry "dealt with", Wormtail turned back to the cauldron and picked up the small bundle of cloth which he had placed on the ground so he could bind Harry and dumped the contents, which appeared to be a misshaped or malformed baby, into the thick liquid within the cauldron. Almost immediately, Harry's scar felt like it was being ripped open and he found himself in agony.

Harry was barely able to recognise that Wormtail was speaking, levitating a bone from the grave he was tied above over to the cauldron. Wormtail's voice was low and monotonous, "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._" With a splash, the bone dropped into the cauldron. Next, Wormtail drew a long, thin dagger from his robe and sliced his right hand off allowing it to fall into the cauldron, speaking as he did so, "_Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master._" Moments later, a burning sensation on his left forearm drew Harry's attention to a large gash left by Wormtail's dagger as the servant clumsily collecting a dribble of blood into a crystal phial, "_B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... ressurrect your foe._"

Once the blood was poured into the cauldron, blindingly bright sparks spewed from the cauldron in every direction as Harry's muttering of, "Please let it drown," over and over drowned out the choking sobs and whimpers coming from the betrayer of his parents.

It seemed, however, that Harry's luck was not with him, as the cauldron exploded in a bright light, only to be replaced by a humanoid, six feet two inches tall, with a bald head, slits for eyes, a snakelike nose and an overall pasty complexion. The humanoid spoke in a high pitched voice, "Robe me, Wormtail."

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
****Time: Unspecified**

Four Gallifreyans still struggled slightly to control the TARDIS as it sped through the time vortex, picking up on the desperation of its pilots, before throwing them to the floor as it rapidly came to a halt, lingering momentarily in the vortex. "Come on girl, I know YOU can find him!" Lucy urged as the ship shuddered momentarily, as if it were thinking through a tough problem before accelerating once more, moving towards its newfound destination. "Attagirl, I knew you could do it," Lucy said with a grin, patting the mahogany console fondly as she had seen Harry do so many times before.

**Location: St Michael's Churchyard, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

Harry watched on with revulsion as Lord Voldemort picked up Wormtail by his bleeding stump, pressing his spindly finger against the Dark Mark branded onto his servant's left arm, cackling gleefully at Wormtail's screeches of agony. Moments passed before a black, literally black, cloud appeared above the churchyard and several plumes shot out from the cloud and flew rapidly down to _terra firma_ where each plume of the cloud-like substance coalesced into a robed being whose faces were covered by silver masks in the shape of a skull.

Harry continued to watch, dead silent, as Voldemort greeted, named, mocked and tortured his supposedly loyal servants about their ineptness and inability to find him when "the clues were plain to see." After a tense fifteen minute period, Voldemort then directed his mocking at Harry, trying to goad him into something stupid before forcing him into a duel.

"_Avada Kedavra__,_" Voldemort said softly and sickly sweet.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Harry bellowed in retaliation.

Just as a jet of green light left Voldemort's wand, a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - the spells collided in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as if their were an electric charge pulsing through it, his hand seized up and he highly doubted he could have released his wand even if he wanted too. A single beam of light, neither green nor red, but brightest gold, connected the two brother wands. The two combatants stood at opposite ends of the beam of light, each tightly gripping a wand which was shaking and vibrating and threatening to jump clear out of their grasp.

Nothing could have prepared Harry, or even Voldemort, for what happened next. Both Harry and Voldemort were lifted in the air and carried magically to an area free of graves as Voldemort hissed at his Death Eaters to do nothing, a glowing golden dome-shaped cage of light separated the two joined wands from the Death Eaters filling the churchyard.

In that moment, an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air, Harry recognised it as phoenix song, but the noise that caught his attention most, was one that went unnoticed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the familiar grating sound of TARDIS engines. Somewhere nearby, his back-up had arrived.

All too soon, the beam changed again, and it appeared as if molten gold beads were now sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands, which had started to vibrate more powerfully and Harry found that by sheer power of will, of which the young Time Lord had bucketloads, he was able to force the beads towards Voldemort's wand, which vibrated harder and harder as the beads grew closer and Voldemort's expression changed first to astonished, and then to fearful.

* * *

In another, secluded part of the churchyard, Lucy and Romana stepped out from behind the centotaph that the TARDIS had seen fit to disguise itself as, and watched, from a distance, as Harry battled the most evil wizard in British history. As they watched, Lucy mentally told Harry where they were, then settled in for him to put his escape plan into motion.

**Location: The**** Maze, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: November 1994 CE**

The scenes at Hogwarts were pandemonium, with the body of Cedric Diggory reappearing in the midst of the crowd, the body itself showing clear signs of death by _Avada Kedavra_, but, worse than that, the Boy-Who-Lived had appeared to have dissappeared. Only one small group of fourth year students noticed that one Gryffindor fourth year and three Hogwarts Professors had also dissappeared.

**Location: St Michael's Churchyard, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

"Now!" Harry yelled to himself as the smoky figures which had emerged from Voldemort's wand started advancing on the Dark Lord, Harry broke the connection and unsheathed Frœkn in one smooth movement, making his run for where Lucy and Romana were hidden. Dodging curses from the Death Eaters on scene, Harry was able to kill two and maim five Death Eaters, even successfully creating a large gash across the chest of the most evil Dark Lord in history before he joined Lucy and Romana and the three slipped into Harry's TARDIS before the five Gallifreyans piloted the TARDIS away from the small churchyard in Yorkshire.

**Location: The Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry had reached the end of his adrenaline high and had collapsed. Lucy had very nearly panicked but eventually she and the three professors had managed to get him to the hospital wing, and now she was sitting with most of Harry's family, waiting for him to wake from the dreamless sleep Madam Pomfrey had placed him under.

**Location: St Michael's Churchyard, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

Voldemort meanwhile managed to heal his large gash and only now did he realise that his heart was beating twice as fast as he expected, and after consulting with one of his Death Eaters, Frederick Vaisey, who earned his living as a Healer, discovered he now seemed to have two hearts, but there were no other unexpected advantages, or disadvantages.

_**Author's Note: **Parts of this chapter are adapted from three chapters of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ - (32) Flesh, Blood and Bone, (33) The Death Eaters and (34) Priori Incatatem. The chapter also includes some speech taken directly from the above chapters. IF YOU RECOGNISE IT, I DON'T OWN IT!_


	40. 39) Everything Changes

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Everything Changes**

'_It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory._' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of_ Fire, by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury

* * *

**Location: The Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
Time: June 1995 CE**

Harry remained in his dreamless sleep, Lucy and Madam Pomfrey flat out refused to call it an induced coma for the better part of a fortnight, and much to Pomfrey's chagrin, Lucy flat out refused to leave the wing for the duration, even as the rest of his family took shifts to sit at the bedside, Lucy had Hermione or Susan or Daphne bring her notes and homework from each of her classes, a house elf brought her meals and she slept in the bed next to his.

Thirteen days after the task, Harry finally stirred from his sleep, blinking blearily as his vision was filled by a picture of beauty, Lucy sitting close to his bedside. As his eyes opened fully, he whispered hoarsely, "Am I in heaven?"

Lucy jumped up and hugged Harry, careful not to hurt him before she responded. "No, Harry, you're not in heaven, but I just have to tell everyone you're awake," she said, walking over to the door, waving in the Queen and the Prince and Princess of Wales, as well as Bea and Genie who ran rather rapidly over to Harry's bedside, five year old Genie plopping herself in Harry's lap.

"Genie! That's Lucy's spot!" Bea admonished as Harry and Lucy looked at each other and blushed the same deep shade of red, the young princess never realising the implication in what she had said while the three adults burst out laughing at the look on Harry and Lucy's faces.

"It's ok Genie, you can stay there for now, I'll just sit here," Lucy said, before adding to Harry, "budge up!" Taking a seat on the bed, against the pillows, leaning against Harry's shoulder, smiling as he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

Over the next few hours, Harry was visited by various family and friends, catching up with what he missed over the last thirteen days, be it school work, gossip or general news. Eventually though, the last of his visitors, save Lucy, left the room and the pair were alone.

"I thought I'd lost you," Lucy whispered into Harry's neck as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear, rubbing his hand down her back, soothing her. "Didn't Ro tell you the most important thing about Gallifreyan culture?" Harry asked Lucy, who shook her head against Harry's neck. "Time Lords...and Ladies. They bond for lives. As long as we are both regenerating, we'll be together. How could I ever love anyone else, o valiant queen?"

"Anyone else?" Lucy asked, smiling impishly. "You'll find no-one to compare!" she answered herself snobbishly, turning her nose upwards before bursting into laughter as Harry tickled her side.

Lucy shivered as she and Harry still sat on his hospital bed talking, and Harry lifted the sheet to allow her to slip under the covers with him, and she snuggled in close, her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as they continued to talk in hushed tones. Neither noticed Madam Pomfrey look in from her office, smiling before she locked up the wing for the night and retired to her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry sat in his hospital bed, reading the _Early Gazette _- a wizarding based in Edinburgh which was less politically aligned with the government, and so less biased - catching up on the news he had missed since the Third Task. Most of the news had been expected, especially the mass hysteria after Amos Diggory had announced the return of Voldemort, but two articles from just the day before surprised him completely.

_EMERGENCY POWERS GRANTED  
by Gillane McDermott, political correspondent_

_In an emergency meeting of the Wizenagamot today, a flurry of proposals for possible emergency powers have been voted on, and powers have now been assigned to the Minister for Magic, the Chief Warlock and the Monarch. An addendum to these emergency powers, proposed by Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Gryffindor, sitting in her husband's stead for the first time, was also voted in. The addendum states that all emergency powers shall lapse on the death of Lord Voldemort, or after two years, whichever is lesser, unless a majority of the House vote to continue the powers past that time. The emergency powers as voted are;  
_

_**Monarch  
**- Power of dismissal of Minister, Chief Warlock and Ministerial Staff  
- Power of veto over any issue_

_**Chief Warlock  
**- Power of veto over issues relating to law and military  
- Power to make laws to secure public safety and order  
- Power to regulate essential services_

_**Minister for Magic  
**__- Power of veto over issues relating to law and military  
- Power to make laws to secure public safety and order  
- Power to regulate essential services (with approval of Chief Warlock)_**  
**

The second article was delegated to secondary news by the news of emergency powers, but nevertheless, was always going to be front page news.

_MINISTER FOR MAGIC STANDS DOWN  
__by Gillane McDermott, political correspondent_

___Just minutes after the flurry of emergency power votes had died down, Amos Diggory announced that he was standing down from the Ministership, stating before the austere body that he could not, in good conscience, accept any emergency powers, and that he did not believe himself to be the best option to lead Britain into the upcoming war. Stephen Stratton, the Marquess of Glasgow, a muggleborn, was confirmed as his successor later in the meeting after a spirited debate between Stratton and the opposing candidate Ernest Yaxley. More to follow..._

___For Stephen Stratton's meteoric rise to the Ministership, see page 4_

___For complete details of the Wizenagamot meeting, see page 9_

Harry placed the paper down on his bedside table and pondered over the new political developments, looking forward to meeting the new Minister. He was also looking forward to getting out of the hospital wing in time for the Farewell Feast the next night.

* * *

Lucy was snuggled up close to Harry once again, she still struggled to sleep elsewhere knowing how close Harry had been to losing his life, if only one incarnation. Try as they might, no one could get her to sleep elsewhere, and Romana had advised against forcing her, saying that before her Time Lady consciousness fully settled it would be ill advised as she may not be able to control herself, and an angry or distraught Gallifreyan was only one step away from a vengeful god...

Ron Weasley of course, didn't know that, and so when he came into the Hospital Wing on a Saturday morning after twisting his ankle falling down the stairs (he swore Seamus pushed him) and saw Lucy and Harry curled up together, his jealousy kicked into high gear and he spoke without thinking. "So Harry," he said loud enough to wake both sleeping teens, "How much did you pay Lucy to whore into bed with you?"

Hearing that, it very quickly became a race between Harry and Lucy to get there first. Lucy surprised Harry by beating him again, and as he wore another slap from Lucy, Harry blushed deeply at her low growl to the now in pain red head, "He didn't pay me...I climbed in because I wanted to!"

After Weasley had finally been treated and had left the hospital, Harry turned to his irate bonded wife and asked, "Did you have to say that so loud? It's going to be all over the school before lunchtime!"

"I know!" Lucy said, too brightly in Harry's opinion, as she jumped up and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you at lunch Harry! Pomfrey said she was releasing you today," she added over her shoulder as she left the wing.

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts School, near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth  
****Time: June 1995 CE**

The Great Hall was decorated not with the colours of the winning house as is traditional, but in honour of Cedric Diggory, the banners and wall hangings bedecking the Hall were all black with the Hogwarts crest in the lower corner. The students from all three schools were in their school's respective formal uniform, a sombre mood settling over the Hall. Harry sat back down after receiving his thousand galleon prizemoney and being formally presented the Triwizard Cup and prepared for the short memorial service to Cedric Diggory.


	41. 40) Saving the Doctor

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

_**Author's Note: **While writing this chapter, I noticed that midway through my narrative notes (my plan) I changed the Gryffindor family's ancestral birthplace from near Caerphilly in Wales to near Bodmin in Cornwall, which better fits canon of Godric's Hollow being in the West Country. I will update earlier chapters to reflect this. Apologies that this took so long!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Saving the Doctor**

'_If you want to see the true measure of a man, watch how he treats his inferiors, not his equals._' J.K. Rowling, Author of _Harry Potter_

* * *

**Location: Harry's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

_BRRRRRRING BRRRRING!_

The playful banter between the Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor was interrupted by the incessant ringing of a phone sitting on the console. "Harry here!" he said into the mouthpiece as he picked the phone up.

"_Harry! This is Jenny. We could really do with your help here,_" Harry took in the slightly frantic tone of the Cockney girl.

Harry's grin widened as he replied, "Certainly Jenny dear, anything for my favourite homosexual woman and lizard couple."

"_Careful Harry or I might just bite you!_" a different voice echoed through the headpiece.

"Oh, uh, hi Vastra... How's London?" Harry cringed slightly, not realising that both Vastra and Jenny were on the other end of the line.

"_There is something strange afoot, young Time Lord,_" Vastra said, "_London's snow is alive, and the Doctor will do nothing about it! He has been moping in the clouds for many months now._"

"And you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"_Well, we can't get through to him, but we hope you can..._" the Victorian _Homo reptilia_ trailed off to let Harry think.

"Okay," Harry decides after a few moments' thought. "Give me your temporal coordinates and we'll make our way on foot from there."

"_We?_" Vastra's voice was full of curiosity.

"My bondmate. The Duchess of Gryffindor," Harry explained, it was after all his first year that he had last seen the Great Detective of Paternoster Row and her beautiful Cockney maid and later wife.

A few moments of banter followed before Harry returned the phone to its place and turned to Lucy, pulling her up. "Come on Lu, we're off to visit some old friends," Harry said before setting into his manic routine of piloting his marvelous time machine.

**Location: Number Thirteen Paternoster Row, London, England, Earth  
****Time: December 1892 CE**

The young Time Lord and Lady stepped out of the applewood wardrobe into the front room of Number Thirteen Paternoster Row to be greeted by the three occupants of the townhouse; Vastra, Jenny and their valet, Strax. "Vastra! Dear Jenny! And Mister Potato Head!" Harry said to sniggers from the lizard woman and her Victorian lover.

"That's Mister Potato Head, SIR!" Strax joked, having long got used to potato jokes from the Doctor and his associates. He mused that he was perhaps the only Sontaran in the universe that did not kill any person who would make a joke at his expense.

"Hey Strax," Harry greeted the Sontaran valet properly this time. "Now, introductions! Madam Vastra, Miss Flint, Mister Strax, this is my wife and bondmate, the lovely Her Royal Highness Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor," Harry added, bringing Lucy to stand next to him, "and Lu, this is Madame Vastra, her wife Jenny Flint and their valet, the Honourable Master Strax. So where is our wayward Time Lord?"

"Up in a cloud, exactly where he has been since he lost Amelia and Rory," Vastra said, her eyes looking to the sky.

"Lost Amy and Rory?" Lucy asked in confusion. "He can visit them any time."

"No, he can't," Jenny added, stepping forward. "They were touched by Weeping Angels, the Doctor saw their headstone and he can't go back and see them again. He's been moping for near on 14 months now and he won't do anything to save the world from the danger."

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought about the Doctor's long-time companions and his own older brother and sister figures. "Well come along Lucy, lets go see what we can do about getting the Doctor back on his feet, so to speak," he finally spoke, offering his hand to his wife.

**Location: Outside the Doctor's TARDIS, The Cloud over London, England, Earth  
Time: December 1892 CE**

Harry looked around at his long time mentor's cloud-top retreat, smiling at the ingenuity of the taller-on-the-inside staircase and the high-density water cloud platform. Slowly he reached out and hesitantly knocked on the door of the blue police box.

"_Go away! There's no-one home!_" Harry heard from inside and shook his head, glancing sideways at Lucy.

"Doctor! If you weren't home, you wouldn't be able to tell me that!" Harry called out as he pushed open the door, the TARDIS recognising one of its children.

"Oh, right," the Doctor sighed as Harry and Lucy took in the console room's new desktop theme. It looked similar to the default theme, very metallic and white, and yet it was far less clinical, which blue and yellow lights in the roundels and Gallifreyan writing around the top of the of the time rotor.

* * *

"Come on Doctor! Amy wouldn't want you to just waste away living on a cloud above Victorian England. And what about your other companions? Sarah Jane? Polly? Jo? Rose? Martha? Donna? Me? None of us want that, you need to keep on living, Doctor. You need adventures..."

Harry's heartfelt plea was interrupted by a small, almost inaudible tapping on the main door. "Hold that thought," the older Time Lord muttered as he stalked towards the door, leaving the younger two in his wake.

Harry and Lucy waited patiently for the Doctor to return, hearing only snippets of what was happening, "_Hello? Hello? HELLO?!_" catching a glimpse of a pretty young woman running from behind the TARDIS and across the cloud to the staircase and the sounds of her footsteps retreating before the Doctor returned.

"I don't need or want adventures!" The Doctor yelled suddenly, causing the couple to flinch, and after a few moments of tense silence, they took their leave from the TARDIS in silence.

******Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth**  
Time: July 1995 CE

"I know that Amy and Rory are gone, but really? Does he have to be so much of a..." Harry started before trailing off, looking for the right word.

"Bastard?" Lu supplied helpfully.

"Lu!" Harry chided the auburn haired girl softly. "He's just lost his best friends. It can't be easy for him to lose his friends again and again."

Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded in a sad sort of agreement, but any reply she could voice was drowned out by a sudden grinding and groaning accompanied by the telltale draft which signified the impending arrival of a TARDIS and the Doctor stepping out. Immediately, the two Gryffindors could clearly see that something had changed in the Doctor's demeanour. He was wearing a bow tie once more and he seemed to be on the hunt for some kind answer, on an intellectual adventure.

"Harry, Lucy! I need your help!" The Doctor cried, happiness clear on his face, it seemed the Doctor had re-found his purpose in life, his _joie de vivre_.

"I thought you didn't want or need adventures?" Harry asked, although the accusation in the question was softened by the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

"That was before I met **Clara Oswin Oswald**!" The Doctor replied, putting emphasis on each word of the girl's name. "I met her on the Asylum and she died, I met her in Victorian London and she died! I've met her twice and she died twice! It's impossible but true!"

"Okay, where are we looking for her?" Harry continued his questioning after a few moments thought.

"I don't know! She could be anywhere in space and time!" The Doctor said, clearly pleased by this possibility.

"Well at least he's his chipper self again," Lucy said with a shrug after Harry glanced at her skeptically. "Come on then, let's go!" she added, starting to drag Harry and the Doctor towards the still open door of the TARDIS.


	42. 41) Meet Clara Oswald

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ This is a rewrite of my story, You Are Not Alone and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

**_Author's Note: _**_Apologies again for taking so long to get this chapter up, I held off on it because I wanted to introduce Clara into the story, and then when I saw Cold War I decided to use this as the point to introduce her, but then I waited until after the series finale to see what Clara's "impossibility" was to see how it could be worked in to the story, but anyway, here it is...  
_

* * *

**____****Harry Potter and...  
The Heart of the Lion  
**___A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia/Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993_

_____**Part Five: The Battle Begins...**_

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: Meet Clara Oswald**

'_It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might has well not have lived at all, in which case you have failed by default._' J.K. Rowling, Author of _Harry Potter_

* * *

**Location: Office of the Duke of Bodmin****, Ministry of Magic Headquarters, under Whitehall, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
********Time: July 1995 CE**

Harry kept his head down, trying to finalise the paperwork that he had let build up while he instead focussed on the Triwizard Tournament, still lamenting the fact that he had been forced to compete in a tournament which had eventually resulted in the death of Cedric Diggory when he was hit in the head by a small glowing white cube.

_"The Doctor to Harry, the Doctor to Harry. Had a bit of trouble. HADS playing up again. 1983, I'm in a Soviet sub at the North Pole, the TARDIS is at the South. Could you spare a lift?"_ The disembodied voice of the Eleventh Doctor reported.

Harry sighed to himself and shook his head before standing and moving over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder on his way. Stepping across the hearth, he dropped the luminescent green powder and cried, "Buckingham Palace, Gryffindor Quarters!" and in a flash of green flame, he disappeared, whirling away into the Floo Network.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth  
Time: July 1995 CE**

Moments later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace into his quarters at Buckingham Palace, smiling as he saw Lucy there, head down as she worked through a potions essay they had been given to complete over summer. "Lu! How'd you like to come on a rescue mission and meet this girl the Doctor is obsessed with?" Harry asked with a jovial smile as he crossed the room towards his TARDIS, currently in its favourite disguise as an applewood wardrobe.

"What did he do this time?" Lucy asked, remembering the time they had to rescue the Doctor from an alien planet after he called the princess "fat".

"Decided tinkering with the HADS was a good idea then proceeded to land on a sinking Soviet sub apparently!" Harry chuckled, thinking to himself that maybe, just maybe, the Doctor would realise that tinkering was not a good idea... or maybe not. "Apparently he found Clara again and he wants us to meet her, he must be serious about her." Harry joked.

"Well come on then," Lucy said standing up with a smile and taking Harry's hand in her own. "Let's go meet Clara Oswin Oswald!" Harry just smiled as his enthusiastic bondmate literally pulled him into the closet, oh how it must look to people who don't know about the bigger-on-the-inside-ness of a TARDIS.

**Location: Soviet Submarine _Firebird_, near the North Pole, Earth  
Time: January 1983 CE**

Just minutes after he had sent the psychic cube, the Doctor smiled across at Clara as they both heard the distinct grating sound of a TARDIS engine, but only Clara reacted with surprise when another almost identical sound joined the first and about one hundred metres away, a police box and a strange wardrobe materialised in the middle of the winter wonderland. "Come on Clara, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine," The Doctor said with a grin. "GERONIMO!" he added as he suddenly jumped off the side of the conning town, sliding down the submarine's hull and landing awkwardly on the ice below them.

Chuckling softly to herself, Clara made her way to the entry hatch of the submarine, bidding a kind farewell to Captain Zhukov and the Professor before she stepped out onto the ice herself, shivering slightly as she wrapped the officer's coat more tightly around herself. Her chuckling turned to outright laughter when she found that the Doctor had only just succeeded in standing up, his shoes woefully unable to keep grip on the slippery ice. Grumbling something about "triplicating the friction of his soles", the Doctor huffily pointed the sonic at his feet before he was able to walk freely and he straightened his bowtie with finality.

Eventually, the pair made the short trek across the ice and just as the Doctor was about to unlock the TARDIS door, it swung inward and a familiar raven-haired boy leant against the frame, carrot in hand. "Nyah, what's up, Doc?" Harry asked, impersonating the voice of Bugs Bunny before taking a bite out of the carrot.

Before the Doctor could greet his young friend however, Lucy stepped out of the wardrobe TARDIS and joined her husband, leaving Clara staring at disbelief, pointing backwards and forwards between the young witch and wizard, her mouth trying but unable to form words. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "Prince James... are you actually properly really Prince James?"

With a soft smirk at both Lucy and the Doctor, Harry smiled. "Probably a younger version than the one you know, but, yes, I'm actually properly really him. Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor at your service," he introduced himself with a bow before gesturing to his wife who gave a very short curtsy. "And this is my wife Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor."

"Pleased... uh... to meet you, your Highnesses, I'm Clara Oswald," Clara curtsied clumsily, still in disbelief that she was meeting the second most popular royal couple in Britain after Wills and Kate.

"No need to curtsy, Clara. Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of ours," Harry told her with a smile. "Oh, and Doctor, Dumbledore wants a word with you when you get a chance, and for god's sake to arrive late again," he added.

"Not at all, I just have to drop Clara home," the Doctor said, gesturing to his companion.

"Righto, I'll tell him that you're on your way," Harry agreed before the two pairs of time travellers farewelled each other and separated into their separate time machines.

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS  
Time: Unspecified**

"So, did I just meet part of the 2013 British Royal Family in 1983 in the Soviet Union?" Clara asked, still not believing that the encounter had actually happened.

"Well, technically you met part of the 1995 British Royal Family in 1983 in the Arctic Circle," the Doctor said as he started to tinker with the console. "But yes they are the couple that you are thinking of. Bet you didn't know that they're both Time Lords though?"

"You're pulling my chain now, chin-boy!" Clara said, not for one second believing what must obviously be a prank.

"Nope, they are both Time Lords, or a Time Lady in Lucy's case," the Doctor countered, starting to prattle on about how it was a long story and that he would take her to visit them again one Wednesday.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Please read and review and stay tuned for the next update. Apologies this one is so short, the next one should be better..._


End file.
